


Scars That Bind

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gun Violence, Human, Night Terrors, PTSD Godric, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: It was his vivid green eyes that called to her across the smoky, crowded room. They held a sadness she knew only too well. Could it be he was just as lost and lonely as she? Would they be able to find solace in one another, an escape from this cruel and uncaring world?AH, AU, Romance/Suspense





	1. Chapter 1

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 1

 

SPOV

“Shit,” I whisper as I look over the kitchen table that’s currently covered in overdue bills. I’ve become so far behind with payments, the power and water are about to be shut off, which doesn’t matter so much since I’m about to lose the house as well. This is a total nightmare.

How did I let it get this bad? I’ve been taking care of my sick grandmother for months now, and every penny we were able to scrape together went to pay hospital bills, doctor’s visits, and fill her many prescriptions and after she passed, the funeral costs fell solely upon me, wiping out the last of my meager savings.

So now, I’m about to lose everything and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do to make this better. I guess I can ask Sam for more hours at the bar, but honestly, the measly tips I make waitressing are barely gonna put a dent in this massive pile of debt I’ve managed to incur. I pick up the phone anyways punching in the number for Merlotte’s in a last act of desperation.

_“Merlotte’s,”_ Sam answers as I take in a deep breath, trying to calm my racking nerves.

“Hey, Sam, it’s Sookie,” I tell him as I walk out to sit on my front porch swing, hoping the cool air will help clear my swirling thoughts.

_“Hey, Sook, what’s up?”_ he asks cheerfully as I frown. Bill fucking Compton’s car has just pulled into my driveway and I roll my eyes as I see him grinning at me from the driver’s seat.

“Um, I was wondering if I might be able to pick up a couple more shifts,” I tell him as Bill climbs out of his shiny, new BMW.

_“Gosh, Sook, I wish I could help ya out, but the other girls need hours too,”_ he says with a sigh as Bill walks up to stand before me on the porch with a cocky grin. Ugh, this is so not my day.

“It’s fine, Sam, don’t worry about it,” I tell him as I glare up at Bill.

_“Listen, cher, if you need some help, I could loan you some money,”_ he tells me as I let out a sigh. I know Sam would do anything for me, but the staggering amount of money I would need in order to get out of this situation would most certainly bankrupt him, and I just couldn’t live with that on my conscience.

“No, no, I can’t take a hand out, Sam. I’ll be fine, just forget I said anything, okay? Look, I got company, so I’ll talk to you later,” I tell him as Bill’s grin widens.

_“If you’re sure,”_ he says hesitantly as I shake my head, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

“I am, bye Sam,” I say dejectedly.

_“Bye, cher, take care of yourself, ya hear?”_ he says in concern.

“Will do, see you soon,” I tell him as I hang up the phone and scowl up at Bill. “What the hell do you want?” I spit out as he grins at me. Gran would roll over in her grave to hear me being so impolite, but Bill Compton has been after me for years now, and no matter how many times as I’ve turned him down, he just doesn’t seem to get the hint that I’m uninterested.

“I was just stopping by to offer my condolences,” he says as I nod to him. “Your grandmother was an exceptionally sweet woman,” he tells me as I let out a small sigh.

“Thank you, Bill,” I tell him as I stand from the swing. “Now, if that’s all, I have things to do today,” I tell him as I open the front door. He follows me into the house and I turn to huff at him as he looks over the pile of overdue bills. He picks up several of the papers as my cheeks flame a deep red.

“Seems you’re in a bit of a financial bind,” he says smoothly as I glare at him, placing my hands on my hips as my fury builds.

“That’s none of your damned business, Bill Compton,” I cry out angrily as I clutch the bills from his hands. “Now why don’t you go on and get the hell out of my house?” I snap as he smirks at me.

“I could help you out, you know,” he says as I shake my head.

“I’m not interested in dating you, we’ve already been over this. I won’t be some kept woman,” I tell him as he chuckles softly.

“As much as I would love to court you, Sookeh, I was actually thinking more along the lines of offering you a job,” he says as my brows rise in surprise. He sits at the kitchen table and as much as I’d like to kick him out on his ass, I desperately need work, and Bill is a very wealthy and powerful man.

He practically owns the entire parish by now and he just might be able to help me. I may not like him, but if anyone has the kind of capital required to get me out of this mess, it’d be him. So I sit across from him and bite back my anger as I decide to hear him out.

“A job, huh?” I ask as he grins widely, nodding to me. “I’d need an awful lot of money to get my head above water,” I tell him as I motion to the many bills.

“I would be willing to pay off all your debts and allow you to work to pay me back,” he says as I eye him warily; this seriously sounds too good to be true.

“I’m listening,” I say as he leans forward with a cocky grin.

“I’m in need of new talent down at ‘Reflections’,” he tells me as my jaw drops open in shock.

“The strip club?” I cry out as he nods to me with a wide grin. “Oh, hell no,” I tell him as I shake my head vigorously. “I’m _not_ taking my clothes off for money; I’ll just have to find some other way to come up with the money.”

“And how do you think you’ll be able to make that kind of money? By waitressing for Sam? I’m offering you a lifeline here. You’d be crazy not to take it,” he says as I shake my head.

“I can go to the bank,” I tell him. “Maybe take out a loan or something,” I say as he shakes his head at me.

“Wouldn’t do you any good,” he says with a sigh as he picks up a bank statement. “You’ve got no collateral, Sookeh. Face it, you need my help.” I slump low in my chair in defeat. I know he’s right. There’s no other way to get out of this mess, but maybe I can get him to work with me a bit.

“You own other businesses,” I say as he shrugs to me. “Couldn’t you use help at any of those places?”

“I am fully staffed and my businesses are booming,” he informs me. “This position has just opened up and I need the right talent to fill the slot,” he says as I lower my head to my hands.

“What if I waitressed at the club? Or I could bartend,” I offer as he shakes his head with a grin.

“I have capable wait staff and bartenders; what I need is a face to bring in the masses and you have the look my club so desperately needs,” he tells me as he eyes me up and down appreciatively. I glower at him and his smile only widens. Ugh, what a slimeball.

“If, and I mean _if_ , I were to take you up on your offer,” I start hesitantly. “Would I be expected to dance fully unclothed?” I ask as I feel my cheeks warm.

“Of course not,” he says as I let out a sigh. “Only topless,” he says with a smirk as I groan. Of course, because why wouldn’t a strip club feature topless dancers?

“This is a really generous offer, Bill,” I start. “But I’m just not comfortable with the idea of taking my clothes off in front of strange men,” I admit as he nods to me.

“This is understandable,” he says softly. “But this is the only position I have to offer to you,” he says as I let out a defeated sigh. “Why don’t you come by the club and check it out for yourself. I think you might be surprised; it’s not as bad as it sounds,” he tells me as I wrinkle my nose.

“I think I’ll pass,” I tell him as he chuckles.

“I didn’t mean to take in a show, Sookeh,” he says, shaking his head. “Come and talk to the other dancers, get a feel for the place and see for yourself what the job really entails,” he suggests as I think over his offer.

“I’ll think about it,” I tell him as he stands from the table.

“Come by the club tomorrow and we can talk some more,” he tells me as I shrug at him.

“Maybe,” I tell him as he nods to me.

“Good evening, Sookeh,” he says as he walks to the front door.

“See ya, Bill,” I say softly as I watch him walk away from the house.

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I sit for a time thinking over what he is willing to offer as I shake my head. I couldn’t really become a stripper; I was raised as a good, God fearing Christian. Good girls don’t twirl on shiny stripper poles, they just don’t. But am I really left with any other option at this point?

I stand from the table and begin wandering aimlessly from room to room of my ancestral home. This house and everything in it is all I have left of Gran and it would kill me to lose it all to the bank, which is most certainly going to happen very soon if I can’t manage to get caught up on the house payments. Shit. This seriously sucks.

I wander into Gran’s room and plop down to her bed with a sigh. What would Gran say? I know she’d hate to see the house taken from the Stackhouse family. Her own husband helped to work on this house and it’s full of so many treasured memories; memories of Gran when she was still healthy and smiling.

Tears form in my eyes as I lay back upon my grandmother’s bed and pull one of her needle stitched pillows against my chest. God, I miss her. If she was here, she’d tell me what to do, or she’d at least bake me a pie to help me forget just how awful my life has become. I just can’t lose this place; it’d be like losing Gran all over again. But could I really start stripping in order to keep it?

I know Bill’s right. If I don’t take his help, I will lose this house and be left with nothing but a mountain of debt. I hate knowing my life has come to this. It just seems so degrading, taking off my clothes in front of a bunch of creepy old men, the very thought of it makes me cringe.

“Shit,” I say as I sit up on the bed pulling my knees to my chest as I curl in upon myself. As much as I hate it, I know I have to take Bill’s offer. There’s just no other way out of this mess. I can’t believe I’m actually considering this, but I’m too desperate to turn him down, and Bill knows this. I stand from the bed and walk back to my own room, not bothering with changing as I crawl to my bed, wiggling under my covers and wrapping myself up tightly in my blankets.

Tomorrow I’ll have to go to ‘Reflections’ and talk to Bill about his job offer. I already know I’ll regret this decision, but I really have no other choice. I let out a defeated sigh as I close my eyes and let the darkness take me to a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 2

 

 

 

SPOV

I wake up shivering and look up to my digital clock to discover I have no power. “Dammit,” I say as I crawl out of bed and wrap myself up tightly in my worn bathrobe and slip on my fluffy slippers. I walk to the bathroom to turn on the water and am greeted only by the sound of squeaking pipes. “Shit!” I exclaim as I turn from the bathroom in a huff.

I walk to the kitchen to start coffee and stop in my tracks. I have no water; I can’t even brew a damn cup of coffee. I groan loudly as I shuffle back to my room and fling myself down to the bed in defeat. Well, it’s official, I’m totally and completely screwed and I’m left with no other option than taking Bill up on his damn offer.

I begrudgingly rise from my bed once more and walk to my dresser to at least put on a fresh set of clothes, even if I can’t shower. I slip on a pair of blue jeans and a lavender cable knit sweater and run a brush through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth without water, spitting the thick paste into the sink with a grimace. God, how has my life come to this?

I walk through the house, grabbing my keys from the hook and slinging my purse over my shoulder before walking out the front door. I jog down the front steps and make my way to my old, rusty car. I pull open the door that squeaks at me loudly before I duck inside and slam out the cool, late fall air.

I stick the key in the ignition and the engine sputters tiredly. “Come on, girl,” I say as I pat the dashboard lovingly. “Don’t give up on me now,” I tell the pile of metal as the engine rolls over, bringing a small smile to my lips. “That’s my girl,” I tell my old beater before backing out of the driveway. I turn on the radio and let myself get lost in the soothing tempo as I make my way to my new life.

I pull up in front of the club and stare out the window with a slight frown. The place is in excellent condition, no big surprise as Bill would expect nothing less. The unassuming gray building towers above me with its shining mirrored sign mocking me with its bright, bold letters. I sigh loudly as I crack open my rusty door and make my way to the front entrance.

I take in a deep breath before pulling open the door and slip inside a place I never saw myself ever entering of my own accord. I glance around, taking in the tasteful décor. The place is done in different shades of gray and silver, with an assortment of mirrors hanging along the walls. Honestly, if it weren’t for the raised stage at the center of the room, I would think it was just another high end bar. This is certainly not what I had expected to walk into.

“Ma’am?” a deep voice calls as I spin to see a tall, muscled man leaning against the stainless steel bar. He’s attractive, with a shiny bald head and light colored eyes that almost look purple; must be a trick of the light. “We don’t open until eight,” he tells me as I sigh.

“I’m actually here to talk to Bill,” I inform him as his brows rise in surprise as he looks me over curiously.

“Um, sure, follow me,” he says as he leads me further into the empty club. “I’m Quinn, by the way,” he tells me as he looks down to me with a small smile. “I’m one of the bouncers here and I fill in as a bartender once in a while,” he explains as I nod to him.

“I’m Sookie,” I tell him, not really wanting to explain why I’m here. Although, I suppose he probably has an idea already. Quinn knocks on a set of wide black doors and I hear Bill’s voice call for us to come in. Quinn opens the door and ushers me inside.

“Good luck, Sookie,” he says with a wink before shutting me in the office with Bill. I glance around the office and am unsurprised to see everything immaculately organized and gleaming. The furniture is done in black leather and Bill’s large, mahogany desk sits at the center of the room with him sitting behind it with a sly smile on his face.

“Sookeh,” he says with a nod, “Please, take a seat,” he says as he motions to the matching leather chairs before his desk. I sit as I begin to fidget nervously, my palms becoming sweaty under his studious gaze. “I assume you came to take me up on my offer,” he purrs as I nod to him. “Excellent,” he says with a rather devious grin as I gulp loudly.

“Look,” I tell him nervously. “I’m only here because I’m desperate and while I do appreciate what you’re willing to do for me, I’m still not really comfortable with this,” I tell him as he nods to me.

“That’s why I asked you here,” he says smoothly as he pulls a manila folder from one of his desk drawers. “I took the liberty of writing up a contract stating the terms of your employment. Look it over and we can discuss the terms,” he says as he hands me the folder.

I hold it open across my lap as I start scanning over the many papers. I really don’t understand much of it, as it’s mostly legal jargon, but I at least get the gist of what this arrangement would entail. “It says here I’d be agreeing to work for you for the next year?” I ask as I look up to him.

“That is correct, within that time, you should have accrued enough to fully repay me,” he says as I nod my understanding.

“But if I’m working to pay you back, how will I be able to earn money for day to day expenses?” I ask curiously as he spreads his hands with a grin.

“You can keep whatever tips you earn dancing, but you won’t receive a paycheck from me each week like the other girls,” he explains as I think this over. Damn, I hope I make some awesome tips; it’d suck if I had to go out and find a second job on top of this.

“Okay,” I say as I close the folder. “And you’d really pay off all my debt just as soon as I agree to the terms of employment?” I ask skeptically as he nods to me.

“Down to the last penny,” he says as I let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m really more interested in knowing exactly what I’d be expected to do here,” I explain, shutting the folder as he grins at me. “It’s one thing to dance in front of a crowd, but I’m _not_ willing to give private dances,” I state firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I have other dancers for that,” he says with a shrug as I let out a relieved sigh. At least if I’m on stage, I don’t have to worry about being manhandled.

“And you can ensure my safety?” I ask as his grin widens.

“You already met Quinn,” he says as I nod to him. “I have other equally adept bouncers who work hard to protect the dancers each night. I would not allow harm to come to you, Sookeh.” I nod to him as my nerves calm slightly. “Come,” he says as he rises from his desk.

I stand from my chair and he places his hand at the small of my back as he leads me from the office leaving me to look up to him in puzzlement. “I want to give you a chance to meet the other girls,” he informs me as he opens a set of metal doors at the end of the hallway. He leads me into a huge room lined with full length mirrors and a row of shining metal poles. It’s like some sort of stripper dance studio, I think to myself with a smirk.

I look over to see two women crouched on the floor together fiddling with a large boom box. They both look to be around my age. One has short, spiky brown hair and the other has long, flowing blonde hair trailing down her back. They’re both beautiful, and I fidget slightly as I mentally compare what I consider to be my rather plain looks to theirs.

“Hey,” calls the brunette with a wide grin as she waves to me excitedly. “Is this the new girl, Bill?” she asks as the two of them stand to approach us.

“This is Sookeh,” he tells them. “I thought you two could show her the ropes, give her an idea of what it’s like to work here,” he says as the brunette nods excitedly and the blonde looks me up and down with a small frown. Bill turns to me then. “I have a meeting to attend to, but once you’re finished here, we can finish up the paperwork in my office,” he informs me before he turns to leave the room.

I turn back to the women before me and the brunette sticks out her hand to me with a bright, kind smile. “I’m Amelia,” she tells me as I shake her hand. “But I go by Mercedes here at the club,” she says with a shrug. “I guess you should give that some thought, coming up with a stage name, I mean,” she informs me as I nod.

“I’m Sookie,” I tell her as I glance over to the moody blonde.

“Pam,” she says with a curt nod. “I go by Raven,” she informs me with a shrug.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both,” I tell them with a small smile.

“So, you ever danced before?” Amelia asks me as I shrug.

“I used to take dance classes,” I inform her as she grins.

“Perfect,” she says as she turns to jog to the boom box. She starts playing a song I don’t recognize, but it has a peppy beat and I nod along with the rhythm as Amelia and Pam take up positions before me. “We’ll show you our routine and you can at least get some idea of how this goes,” she tells me as I nod my understanding.

I watch in awe as the two of them start to dance, contorting their bodies and swaying seductively to the upbeat rhythm in a liquid grace that’s actually quite beautiful to see. They each grip a pole tightly as they twirl around them gracefully and my jaw drops at the pure athleticism of the two women before me. Damn, they are seriously talented. Once the song ends, they are both huffing as Amelia jogs over to shut off the CD.

“Well?” she asks as I shake off my reverie.

“You’re amazing dancers,” I tell them as they both grin at me. “But I don’t think I’d be able to pull that off,” I tell them dejectedly as they both giggle.

“We’ve been at this for a while, you’ll get the hang of it, cupcake,” Pam tells me with a smirk. “Now, show us what you got,” she tells me as Amelia nods excitedly. I strip off my heavy sweater and take a deep breath as I step forward. The music starts and I close my eyes, shaking off my nerves and letting the melody lead me.

I start to move my body to the beat, as my mind quiets, leaving me alone with only the pumping bass of the booming song. I sway my hips, using the moves I learned years ago in my dance classes and let myself get lost to the feel of the beat. After a time, the music clicks off and my eyes pop open to see both Pam and Amelia grinning at me.

“Did I do okay?” I ask nervously as they nod to me.

“You’re a fuckin’ natural,” Pam says with a smirk as I grin at them. Amelia rushes to me with a beaming smile.

“We’re taking you shopping tomorrow,” she exclaims excitedly as I giggle softly. Her bubbly personality is infectious. “I’m gonna come up with a perfect look for you,” she informs me as Pam rolls her eyes.

“Pull it back, Ames, you’re gonna scare the poor girl,” she says as Amelia frowns at her.

“Sorry,” Amelia tells me. “I’m just excited, we’re gonna be the best of friends, I just know it,” she informs me with a bright smile as I grin at her.

“Sounds good,” I tell her as she claps excitedly. We exchange phone numbers and they tell me to meet them at the Shreveport mall tomorrow morning so they can help me pick out clothes for the job. I exit the room feeling better than I have all day.

I really like both Pam and Amelia already, and it’s nice to know they won’t be judging my new, unexpected career. I have a feeling I’ll need good friends to help me get through this particularly rough patch in my life.

I make my way back to Bill’s office and knock lightly as I hear him call for me to come in. I enter the office to see him grinning widely as he stands behind his desk. “So? How’d it go?” he asks as I shrug to him.

“The girls seem nice,” I remark as he claps his hands together with a grin.

“Good, now if you would be so kind as to sign on the dotted line,” he says motioning to the contract before him with a wide smile. “We’ll have a deal.” I look up to his grinning face and know this must be how Eve felt in the Garden of Eden confronted by the scaly serpent offering her the sweet, enticing fruit. I know without a doubt that I’m making a deal with the devil and as I pose the pen over the dotted line I let out a defeated sigh as I sign away my freedom.


	3. Scars That Bind Chapter 3 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 3

 

SPOV

I wake to the bright morning light streaming through my window and look over to see my clock flashing at me as I grin. Houston, we have power. I jump from my bed and rush to the bathroom where I turn on the hot, steaming water and let out a sigh of relief. Seems Bill is making good on his promises so far, good to know.

I strip quickly and stand under the heavenly stream of water, washing my hair and body as I think over my new circumstances. Bill informed me I’ll be dancing for the first time tonight, and I just can’t seem to quiet the nervous, fluttering butterflies in my stomach. Ugh, it’s only for a year, I tell myself with an eye roll; an entire year of stripping to pay off my incurred debts. Awesome.

I dry after my shower and dress in a comfortable pair of jeans and throw on an old Bon Temps Football sweatshirt, before brushing both my hair and my teeth. Good enough, I tell myself with a shrug. I look at the clock and see I need to get going if I’m to meet Amelia and Pam at the mall this morning. God, I am so not looking forward to seeing what my new uniform will consist of.

I make my way to my car and am headed to the mall as I sing along with the radio, quite poorly, but no one’s around to hear me, so whatever. I pull up to the mall as I wonder how I’m going to find my new coworkers. My cell phone dings and I look down to see Amelia’s text telling me to meet them at the food court.

I make my way into the mall and follow my nose to the heavenly scent of fresh baked goods until I see Pam and Amelia sitting at a table together, each with a cup of coffee in hand. They’re both dressed conservatively and I smirk thinking they look like a couple soccer moms; soccer moms who just happen to strip on the side. “Hey, girls,” I say as I sit to join them.

“Morning, sweetness,” coos Pam as she sips her coffee.

“So, Bill told us what we’re supposed to be picking out for you today,” Amelia informs me as my brows shoot up in surprise.

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to wear anything specific,” I inform them as Pam smirks at me and Amelia nods.

“We each have our own sort of hook to draw in particular crowds,” she explains. “And Bill wants to play up your sweet, innocent side,” she tells me as I roll my eyes. Of course he would. “Don’t worry, I have some ideas, we’ll find you something amazing,” she says as we rise from the table together.

“So what’s your hook?” I ask curiously as we stroll through the brightly lit mall.

“We’re lesbians,” Pam says as if this is the most logical explanation in the world.

“Yeah, every man has lesbian fantasies,” Amelia informs me as she pecks Pam’s cheek sweetly. Interesting. They lead me into a lingerie store and immediately start pulling different clothes from the racks and piling them into my arms. I glance at the price tags as my mouth opens in shock. Holy shit is this stuff expensive!

“Um, guys, I can’t pay for this,” I tell them as they grin at me.

“Bill’s footing the bill,” Pam informs me as I nod, makes sense. Amelia pulls me into one of the stalls then and stares at me expectantly.

“Go on,” she says as I sigh. I suppose I might as well get over my nerves concerning public displays of nudity. I strip down to my undergarments and Amelia whistles appreciatively as I feel my cheeks warm. “The guys are gonna love you,” she says with a smirk as she hands me a lacy white pair of panties and matching bra. “You have this whole southern belle thing going on,” she says with a wink as I shake my head, pulling on the ridiculously expensive lingerie.

Pam and Amelia help me choose several sets of matching bras and panties along with a few cute negligées. All are in light pastel colors, mostly composed of lace which I suppose sells the whole sweet and innocent thing. We exit the shop as I juggle the bags whose contents are worth more than my entire wardrobe.

We start making our way through the crowded aisles together as Amelia lets out an excited squeal, making me jump in surprise.

“What the fuck?” Pam growls as Amelia grabs our wrists and drags us into a tiny shop. I raise a brow at Pam who just shrugs at me. Guess I should get used to Amelia’s odd behavior. She races back to us with a large set of feathered wings and a huge grin on her face.

“Doesn’t get much more innocent than this,” she informs me as I look down to the white, feathered wings. “So, what do you think?” she asks as I run my hand over the soft down. I smirk at the irony of an angel stripper, somehow it’s just fitting and I nod to Amelia as she squeals excitedly and rushes to the front counter to make her purchase.

“An angel fallen from grace,” I whisper as Pam smirks at me.

“That should be your stage name,” she says as I crook a brow at her. “Grace,” she says as I grin at her.

“I like it,” I tell her with a nod. “Grace, the fallen angel.”

I follow the girls back to the club after they inform me I have the afternoon to come up with a routine for the night. We pull into the empty parking lot and I sigh as I open my door. Here goes nothing. Pam and Amelia spend the afternoon teaching me different moves as well as the correct way to use the stripper pole to avoid getting hurt.

“Well, it’s just about show time,” Amelia informs me as my pulse quickens and I feel the color drain from my face. “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll be right there cheering you on, you’ll do just fine,” she tells me as she pulls me into a hug. I nod at her, giving her a weak smile as I follow them to the large, mirrored dressing room that’s lit brightly by large, vanity bulbs.

The room is filled with other girls, all rushing around as they frantically work to dress and perfect their hair and makeup. Pam sits me in a chair and goes to work on my hair as Amelia starts applying my makeup while I concentrate on my breathing, trying to calm my racking nerves. Once they have me styled to their liking, they turn me to face the mirror and my jaw drops at my reflection.

“Damn, you two are good,” I tell them as I admire the immaculate hair and makeup. They grin at me as Amelia digs into our bags and pulls me out one of the outfits we bought earlier.

“Go change, we’ll be here when you get back,” Amelia tells me as I nod, taking the clothes from her and making my way to one of the curtained stalls. At least I have a bit of privacy back here. I change quickly and Amelia holds back the curtain with wings in hand. She straps them onto my shoulders and gives me a brilliant smile. “Perfect,” she says as she leads me back to the mirrors.

I grin at my reflection, shaking my head and stifling a giggle. I’m clad in a white, lacy underwear set with a sheer, white negligee hanging over it. Add to that these crazy feathered wings and spiked plastic heels and the look is so completely ridiculous that I can’t help but love it.

“I look like a Victoria’s Secret model,” I chide as Pam smirks at me.

“That’s the point,” she quips as I nod my agreement.

“It’s almost time for your debut,” Amelia tells me excitedly as she pulls me behind the curtains of the lighted stage. I begin to panic, taking fast, shaky breaths. Shit. I think I’m gonna be sick. Amelia takes my hands into hers, giving me a soft smile. “It’s okay, you’ll be amazing. Just remember, you aren’t Sookie out there, you’re Grace, the sexy fallen angel,” she says with a wink as I nod at her with a forced smile.

She’s right, and that’s what I have to remember to get through this. It’s not me out there, I can be someone else; an untouchable fantasy that exists only so long as the song plays for me. I take one more deep breath and nod to Amelia as the DJ introduces me over the loudspeaker. Pam and Amelia both give me encouraging smiles as I walk past the heavy curtains and squint at the bright lights. Well, here goes nothing.

GPOV

I sit nursing my drink in the rowdy bar lost in my melancholy. I’ve been deep in this depression for some time now, and it seems there’s nothing left for me to look forward to anymore. My days are becoming nothing but an endless stream of mindless actions and automated responses. It’s as if I’m a zombie, shuffling my way through a dying world with no hope in sight.

God, I’m fucking depressing myself even further with these dark thoughts, I tell myself as I swig back more of the dark burning liquid. Shit. Why the hell am I even here? Did I really think ogling strippers would somehow ease my malaise? Fucking stupid idea. I go to stand when a vision in white catches my attention. Holy hell, she’s gorgeous.

I sit back in my chair as I watch the winged, golden haired angel walk out onto the brightly lit stage; and it’s as if her ethereal beauty is the source of the bright beacon of light that’s cutting through the darkness of the room.

I notice a slight tremble run through her petite form and my head tilts as I take in her curious behavior. She looks utterly petrified and a part of me wants to climb up there and save her. Wow, where the hell did that come from? I shake off those odd thoughts as the music starts up once more.

The angel before me squeezes her eyes shut tightly, and just when I think she may just turn and run it’s as if a switch is flipped within her as her curvaceous body starts rocking softly to the blaring music. Intriguing. I sit mesmerized as I watch her suddenly transform to a seductive, winged goddess right before my eyes.

Her body flows with a liquid grace and I can’t take my eyes from her as she twirls across the stage, her winged feathers following her agile motions as she seems to lose herself to the sultry rhythm. I study her face and although she carefully avoids making eye contact with the crowd, I notice her dazzling blue eyes hold a sadness that I know only too well.

What could it be that ails this angelic creature? I have the sudden urge to save her from whatever it is that is plaguing her and again I wonder where these sudden protective urges are coming from. I’ve never felt this way before, but somehow this golden beauty has managed to ignite something deep within me that I had thought was lost to me forever.

She has brought me hope; hope for a future, a possible fate that might actually allow me to rise above these dark, gloomy thoughts that have plagued me for far too long; and so I sit, glued to my chair with these surprising and fanciful thoughts swirling through my mind as I watch the angel before me. Her dance comes to a much too abrupt end and I panic slightly as I realize she’ll be exiting the stage shortly.

As the music quiets, she leans down to pick up the pile of bills at the end of the stage and absently I stand, reaching into my pocket and dropping a wad of bills at her feet as she looks up to me with a small smile. I know I must be grinning like an idiot, but I swear that smile of hers could light up any room and as I feel it sending a wave of electric sparks through me, I know without a doubt I have to know more about her. I have to find a way to talk with this winged dancer.

 


	4. Scars That Bind Chapter 4 – krispybee12

 

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 4

 

SPOV

I wake the next morning and lay in bed for a time as I think about last night. I actually did it; somehow I was actually able to dance in front of a crowded room, to strip in front of complete strangers. I don’t know how I managed not to hurl when I first stepped out on stage, but once I let the music take me over, it’s like I slipped out of my own body and let my alter ego take over me. And that was great, freeing even, that is until I walked back stage and reality bitch slapped me.

I ran straight to the restroom at the back of the club and got sick with Amelia and Pam holding back my hair while working to soothe my nerves. I’m beyond grateful for the two of them and their kind, encouraging words. I think if it weren’t for them I would have walked right out those doors and never returned; to hell with Bill and his damned contract.

Once I got home I scrubbed and scrubbed my body in scalding water trying to remove the filth I felt was covering me, but of course the only filth present was unable to be washed away with soap and water. I don’t know how I’m gonna manage doing this each and every night for months on end. I only hope that somehow I am able to repay Bill before the yearlong agreement is up.

I shake off my morose thoughts as I climb out of bed. My phone is flashing and I pick it up to see Sam has my check ready for me at the bar. Shit. I still need to tell him I won’t be working there anymore. Ugh, if I didn’t need the money so badly I’d just brush him off, but I really do. I just hope I can keep him from finding out about my new job.

After I get ready, I jump in my car and drive over to Merlotte’s. Once I walk in, I see Sam standing behind the bar with a deep scowl. Shit. He nods to the back and I follow him back to his office with a loud sigh. Sam is sitting behind his desk when I enter and I slide into one of the office chairs as my heart begins racing within my chest.

Dammit, I should have known better. This is the worst part about living in a small town, juicy gossip spreads like wild fire and if Sam has already found out about my new career, odds are the entire town is already gossiping about the soft spoken waitress turned stripper. Fuck my life.

“Heard about your new job, when were you gonna tell me you’re with Bill now?” he snaps at me as my eyes widen in surprise.

“I’m not _with_ Bill, Sam. God!” I exclaim. “I’m only working for him because he paid off my debt.”

“I offered to give you a loan, Sook!” he cries out angrily as I sigh.

“I know that, but you don’t understand just how deep I the red I was. I couldn’t let you take on that burden for me,” I explain as he shakes his head vehemently.

“It wasn’t up for you to decide what I could afford to loan you, Sookie!” he cries as he slams his hand down on the desk, making me flinch. “How could you go and make a deal with fucking Compton? He’s bad news, Sook, he’s not the kind of guy you want to owe money to.” I stand to my feet then with a deep frown as my own fury rises within me.

“I’m a big girl, Sam, and I’m working hard to pay back the money I owe Bill,” I tell him as I try to calm my anger. “I’ll be just fine.”

“Just fine?” he cries as he stands behind his desk. “You think dancing topless in front of a bunch of strange men is just fine?” he spits out and I flinch at his harsh words.

“Dammit, Sam, I did what I had to do to get by, now just give me my check so I can get the hell out of here,” I spit back, struggling to hold back the tears that are biting at the corners of my eyes. Sam slams open his desk drawer and slaps the check into my hand with a scowl. I turn to leave just as the first tear trails down my face.

“Please don’t do this, cher,” Sam calls softly as I stop at his doorway, keeping my back to him so he won’t see me cry. “There’s gotta be a better way.”

“I made the only choice I could, Sam,” I tell him softly as I make my way from his office, wiping away my tears. Once I get back in my car, I slam my fist into the dashboard as silent sobs begin rocking through my body. God, that was so much harder than I thought it would be and now I know I can’t show my face around town in fear of facing similar judgment.

I know Sam means well, that he just cares about my wellbeing, but he needs to understand I was stuck in an impossible situation and took the only respite I had available to me. I start my car, wiping away my tears as I make my way to the club for practice with the girls.

At least there, no one will make me feel like a lesser person or stare openly at ‘that poor Stackhouse girl’. It’s a bit depressing to realize the only place I can go to feel normal anymore is the very place that’s causing my current turmoil, but I suppose this will be the way of things from this point on.

Once I walk into the club, Quinn flashes me a bright, friendly smile and I feel a little less like the scum of the earth as I smile back at him. “Pam and Amelia are expecting you,” he says as I nod.

“Thanks, Quinn,” I tell him as I head towards the back.

“Hey,” he calls as I turn back to see him jogging over to me. “You did good last night,” he tells me as he puts his large hand upon my shoulder. “It’ll get easier, I promise,” he says softly as he gives me a sympathetic smile.

I give him a weak smile, patting his hand softly. Pam and Amelia must have told him about my little breakdown last night, but it’s still nice to hear his encouraging words and I’m grateful to have some form of support, especially after the events of earlier today.

“Thanks,” I tell him earnestly as he nods to me. I head back to meet the girls feeling just a bit lighter. I walk into the studio to see Pam and Amelia in the middle of their routine and they each wave to me with matching smiles as I strip down to my work out gear to join them.

We spend the next couple hours rehearsing together, and I find myself surprised by just how much work goes into putting on a decent show as I wipe the dripping sweat from my forehead and follow the girls back to the dressing rooms to get ready for the stage.

The girls help me again and once I’m all ready to go on stage for my second night, the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering around just as wildly as they were last night. “Knock ‘em dead,” Pam tells me with a wink as I make my way backstage.

Amelia pulls me into a tight hug just before my name is called. “You’ve got this,” she whispers as I nod to her with a grateful smile. I take a deep breath, already counting down the days I have left of this as I slip into my new persona of Grace before I take the stage once more.

GPOV

I walk back into ‘Reflections’ wondering what exactly I’m doing with my life as I let out a defeated sigh. I don’t know what it was about that woman from last night, but for whatever reason, she haunted my dreams all last night with images of her glowing, smiling face. I don’t know if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if I just had one too many shots last night, but as I drop down to a seat in the crowded club I decide I’m only here to discover if last night was a fluke.

I shake my head at the waitress, deciding I’ll stay sober this time to see if I have a similar reaction to said dancer without the help of whiskey. It’s crazy to become this obsessed with a dancer, isn’t it? What kind of person does that? I must have just let my imagination run away with me, there’s no way a complete stranger could possibly take over the majority of my thoughts after just a five minute song, that’s insane.

The brunette on stage ends her dance and as I hear the DJ introduce Grace, my pulse races in anticipation. That’s her; I sit up higher in my chair as I see the beautiful, curvaceous blonde walk out on the stage for the second night in a row. My heart races at the sight of her and as I look up to see the sadness in the sparkling blue pools in her eyes, I know my mind hasn’t been playing tricks on me after all. It’s just her, there’s something about her that is calling to me and I know without a doubt I have to find out more about this woman.

Tonight, she’s clad in pale pink, trimmed in light feathers and she’s just as ethereal as I remember with the large, white wings flowing from her delicate shoulders. I watch in wonderment as her nervous demeanor disappears with the soft beat of the music and she once more slips into the role of the erotic seductress from the night before.

I sit bewitched by her gracefully smooth movements as she seems to float across the brightly lit stage. She raises her arms above her head and for a moment I expect her to take flight, to fly high away from this place and the pain I see reflected in her eyes. Of course, this doesn’t happen and I have to wonder what it is about this woman that makes my imagination ignite in her mere presence.

Once again, her dance ends much too soon and as she crouches down to gather the many bills scattered across the stage, I stand to catch a glimpse of her sweet, angelic face. I catch her gaze for just a brief second before she stands and then my gut clenches as I watch her disappear from sight. What a strange hold she seems to have on me. I wonder if anyone else is as affected by her presence, but as I glance around the room, everyone seems to have remained totally indifferent.

I make my way to the bar then and as the large bartender approaches I lean forward to order a drink. As he sets it down before me, I decide to see if I can gather any information about the mysterious blonde. “Hey,” I say as he nods to me. “I was wondering about Grace, she worked here long?” I ask as he shakes his head.

“Nope, tonight’s only her second night,” he informs me as my brows shoot up to my hairline. What are the odds that I would walk through the doors the same night she made her debut? Is it just a coincidence or could this be fate? He grins widely then. “She’s a natural, right?” he asks as I nod my agreement.

“She’s incredibly talented,” I say in soft reverence as he nods with a wide smile. “And remarkably beautiful.”

“Sweet girl, too,” he says. “A real southern belle.” I take a drink as I think over his words. The more I know about her, the more curious I become. She’s an enigma and I intend to unravel the mystery that is Grace, the dancing angel. I finish my drink and pay the bartender before I make my way to the exit.

 


	5. Scars That Bind Chapter 5 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 5

 

SPOV

I make my way downstairs to brew a pot of coffee with a sigh. Last night was actually a little easier for me than my first, and I’m not sure whether this is actually a good thing or not. I mean I’m glad I didn’t get sick again, but I worry this means I’m actually starting to become accepting of my current circumstances and this thought terrifies me.

I fear I may lose myself; that this new world I have found myself thrown into may very well be slowly eating away at my soul. I dress as an angel at the club and the irony of a seraphim fallen from grace is hitting just a bit too close to home right at this moment; it’s actually a bit eerie just how accurately this depiction describes my current wearisome mood.

I shake off these depressing thoughts to ready for my day and as I leave my empty house with a sigh, I hope I can somehow muster the strength to keep going like this. I drive to the club, turning peppy music on the radio in an attempt to brighten my gloomy mood.

I can’t let this break me, I have to remain resilient. I’m a Stackhouse, dammit, I can do this! This thought brings the slightest smile to my lips and as I pull up to ‘Reflections,’ I exit the car, straightening my spine and walking inside with what bit of pride I still have left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Amelia, Pam and I are relaxing after our grueling practice session and I look up to see Bill striding towards us with a sly smile on his face. Ugh, I’ve been lucky enough to avoid him for the most part and he’s the _last_ person I want to see at this particular junction. I can’t help but blame him for my current predicament, even as I know I agreed to this, signing away my freedom to him willingly enough.

“Sookeh,” he purrs as he crouches beside the three of us. Pam and Amelia shoot me annoyed looks then, obviously just as irritated by his presence as I am. I found out rather quickly that none of the girls here care much for Bill, not that I find this at all surprising; he’s just such a creep.

“Bill,” I say curtly, hoping to end this conversation quickly.

“I wanted to tell you just how impressed I am with you,” he says as Pam rolls her eyes, making me hide a smirk. “You’ve done remarkably well and have surpassed my expectations thus far.”

“Thanks, Bill,” I mutter sarcastically, staring down to the floor.

“Is there anything at all I could do to make you more comfortable here? Anything you may need?” he asks as Amelia glares at him and Pam’s fists clench in anger. Is he fucking kidding me right now? Is he actually stupid enough to think he can somehow soften me to him? I feel my anger rising as I turn to face him, shaking my head.

“I think you’ve done quite enough already, Bill,” I spit out as his eyes widen in surprise.

“Sookeh,” he says softly. “I only wish to make you feel as comfortable as possible as not only your boss but as your friend as well,” he says softly as I fight back my urge to slap him across his smug face. Lying bastard.

“Listen, Bill, there’s nothing you can do to make me feel any better about this. I’m doing my best to pay you back as soon as possible and short of letting me out of this contract, there’s nothing you could do to make this any better for me,” I tell him curtly as he lays his hand upon my shoulder, making me cringe at his touch. He pulls his hand away with a defeated sigh as I continue to glare at him.

“Just know that I’m here for you, should you need anything at all,” he says as he stands, looking down to me with a slight frown as I turn back to the girls once more. I watch him leave and flip off the door as it closes behind him.

“He’s such a prick,” Amelia scowls with a wrinkled nose. “I don’t trust him any farther than I could throw his slimy ass.”

“He’s a fucking asshole; you’d better watch your back, sweetness,” Pam states softly as I nod to her.

“I will,” I concede as they nod to me. “I’m not as naïve as he thinks I am. I know better than to trust anything that comes from his mouth.”

“Good,” Amelia tells me as she grips my knee lightly with a sympathetic smile. Pam smirks at me then and I look to her with a cocked brow, waiting for her to explain her mirth.

“So, it seems you have an admirer already, Gracie-poo,” she says as l roll my eyes at her.

“Ugh, don’t remind me, the sooner I can get away from Bill Compton, the better,” I groan as the two girls grin at me.

“She wasn’t talking about Bill,” Amelia says. “Quinn told us some guy was asking about you last night. Says he might me in looove,” she teases as I roll my eyes at her.

“Please, how cliché can you be? Falling in love with a stripper? Sounds like a creep to me,” I reply, my face scrunched in distaste.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Amelia tells me, smacking my arm. “You should look for him in the crowd tonight. Who knows, maybe he’s actually cute,” she says, waggling her brows at me.

“Fuck cute, maybe he’s loaded, then you can quit this fucking job,” Pam purrs, making me giggle. Perhaps I should at least check this guy out, at least for curiosities sake.

“Ugh, where’s your sense of romance, Pammy?” Amelia teases as Pam leans over to kiss her softly. I smile at the two of them; they’re just too cute together and I hope one day to be lucky enough to find a love like theirs.

“How am I supposed to look for this guy? I have no idea what he even looks like,” I tell them as we make our way to the dressing room.

“I’ll ask Quinn to point him out to you while you’re on stage,” Amelia tells me with a wide grin. “Who knows, maybe he’s Mr. Right,” she teases as I shake my head.

“Yeah, I seriously doubt that, but he’s at least succeeded in peaking my curiosity,” I tell her as we ready ourselves for the night. I stand behind the curtain once more with my anxiety rising along with my burning curiosity as to whom this admirer could possibly be. Amelia has snuck off to speak with Quinn so Pam gives me an encouraging smile as my name is called over the loudspeaker. I take a deep breath before walking out upon the raised walkway.

I’m normally careful to avoid eye contact with any of the patrons, but tonight, as the music starts and I feel myself slipping into my alter ego, I glance over at Quinn to see Amelia whispering to him. He nods his head to a man sitting alone right beside the stage.

I begin to dance, glancing down to inspect this man who apparently has shown an interest in me. Our gazes lock for a moment and as he stares up at me almost longingly, I must admit I’m finding myself intrigued by him. I continue my dance as I carefully study his features. He’s remarkably handsome, with thick, dark hair and an attractive, muscular form and as I study his face, I find myself pulled into the deep, green pools of his eyes.

Those eyes of his are beautiful, a bright, vivid green that remind me of fresh cut grass, but they’re filled with an obvious sadness, a feeling I myself know only too well. I find myself wondering about the source of his plight. What pain does he hold behind those incredible eyes of his? Could it be he’s just as lost and alone in this world as I?

Surprisingly, I find myself wanting to know more about him, to discover the cause of his pain. Strange. He’s a total stranger, but seeing that desolate look etched across his handsome features makes me feel as though I’ve somehow found a kind of kindred spirit in this man. What a bizarre and unexpected feeling to have about someone I know absolutely nothing about, but it’s there all the same as I tell myself I need to find out more about this curious, green eyed man.

GPOV

Somehow, I find myself sitting in this same club again for the third night in a row. I hadn’t planned on coming, telling myself I was deluding myself with obsessive thoughts over a woman I know hardly anything about, but as I went to pass by the club, I felt drawn here yet again.

I don’t know if it’s just my building curiosity that keeps bringing me here or if it’s something more profound, almost like a fateful calling, but whatever the case, I find myself sitting yet again waiting for the appearance of my angel.

My pulse quickens as I hear her name being called over the loudspeaker and as she steps out on the stage, I find myself admiring her strikingly beautiful features yet again. God, there’s got to be something seriously wrong with me. I shouldn’t be reacting this way about a woman whose only name I know is nothing but a false persona. Maybe I shouldn’t be here; I’m only torturing myself with these delusional thoughts.

I go to stand then, prepared to leave, never to return to these maddening thoughts again when the winged angel looks directly at me. Dear God, she’s gorgeous and as our eyes lock for a moment, once more I see the pain reflected in the glittering, blue pools of her eyes. I find myself unable to move as I sit once more, stupefied by her graceful, flowing movements and her angelic features.

She seems to be looking only at me, studying me carefully as she dances and my heart beats wildly in my chest with hope. Could it be she feels the same, strange pull to me that I feel each time I gaze upon her? The corners of her plush, pink lips lift to the slightest shy smile and I melt under that sweet expression upon her delicate face directed at me.

I find myself grinning back at her and her smile widens as she continues her seductive dance before me. I know logically she’s dancing for the entire room, but I let myself imagine she’s dancing only for me at this moment. A foolish thought perhaps, but as she continues to gaze upon me I find myself becoming lost in her. The song ends much too quickly and she gives me one last soft smile before disappearing from sight behind the heavy stage curtains.

I feel someone’s hand upon my shoulder then and turn to see a smiling brunette woman standing behind me. “She’s a great girl, ya know,” she informs me with a smirk as my brows rise in surprise. Am I really that transparent? “Any guy would be lucky to have her,” she says as she sits in the chair across from me, leaning forward as she proceeds to inspect me closely.

“Of that I have no doubt,” I tell her as she grins widely. “But why are you telling me this?” I ask curiously.

“Let’s just say my friend’s a bit shy,” she informs me. “She’s also going through a rough time right now, and I’d like to see her happy.”

“This is all very enlightening, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re talking to me about this,” I tell her as she shrugs.

“Call it woman’s intuition,” she says, smirking at me. “But I think the two of you might just hit it off; you’re obviously attracted to her, and seeing the way she was checking you out tonight, makes me think she’s just as interested in you.”

“So, you’re what, wanting to play Cupid for the two of us then?” I ask with a smirk as she giggles lightly.

“Something like that,” she says with a shrug. “Why don’t you give me your cell number and I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you,” she tells me with a wink as my brows rise in surprise. She pushes a napkin across the table to me and I pull a pen from my pocket, scribbling down my number as my heart races in anticipation. I push the napkin back across the table to her and she picks it up, slipping it into her pocket with a grin.

“So, you really think she’s interested?” I ask eagerly as the brunette stands from the table nodding.

“Oh, she is, she just may need a little encouragement actually act upon it, but that’s what Cupid’s here for, cutie,” she says with a wink as she turns, heading to the back of the club. I watch as she disappears with a wide grin on my face. Cupid indeed.

 


	6. Scars That Bind Chapter 6 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 6

 

SPOV

I walk into the club the next day with a small smile on my face. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about my handsome admirer all night. His beautiful eyes were what initially drew me to him, but when he flashed me his brilliant smile, I just about melted on the stage and it’s that smile of his that’s been haunting my every thought.

Now I wonder just how I should go about talking to him. I really want to find out more about him, I just hope I’m not jumping to conclusions about how he may feel about me. Am I deluding myself with these kinds of thoughts about him? I walk into the studio then and Pam and Amelia both take in my cheery demeanor with matching smirks.

“So,” Amelia starts as she rushes to me. “He was cute, right?” she asks excitedly as I grin, nodding to her. “I’m so glad you agree,” she informs me with a beaming smile. “Because I got his number for you last night.”

“You did what?” I exclaim as Pam grins at the two of us and Amelia shrugs at me.

“I said I got you the number of your admirer last night,” she tells me with a wink. “He’s cute, Sook, and he seems really sweet. I think you should give him a call, or at least text him.”

“Oh my God, Amelia! I can’t believe you did that without asking me first!” I exclaim as she rolls her eyes, pulling a crumpled napkin from her pocket.

“You’re such a drama queen,” sighs Pam.

“Yeah, lighten up, Sookie,” Amelia tells me as she hands me the napkin. “I’m good at reading people, and trust me when I say he’s a great match for you.”

“She really does have a knack for this sort of thing,” Pam assures me as I look down to the wrinkled napkin with the phone number scribbled upon it. “It’s like she has this sixth sense about people, and she’s great at setting people up with their perfect match.”

“My great grandmother was a famous matchmaker, I’ll have you know. She taught me everything she knew,” Amelia informs us proudly. “Plus, it’s not like I gave him your number in return,” she tells me with a shrug. “He doesn’t even know your real name, so it’s totally up to you what happens between you now.”

I let out a small sigh. I suppose she’s right about that, and I’m grateful she was at least thoughtful enough to keep my identity confidential from him. Plus, I suppose I was just wondering about how I could possibly approach him. At least now, she’s effectively broken the ice for me, and if he agreed to give her his number, I suppose this means he really is interested. But could I really just text some guy I know nothing about?

“This seems kinda weird, doesn’t it; texting a total stranger in the hopes of asking him out?” I ask as they both shake their heads at me, obviously not agreeing at all with my assessment.

“Everyone you know started out as a complete stranger; hell, up until a couple days ago, you didn’t know Pam or I, but look at the three of us now,” Amelia tells me with a grin.

“She’s right you know, plus, you’re too sweet to be all alone,” Pam tells me softly. “Give it a shot, sweetness. What’s the worst that could happen?” I give her a grateful smile then.

I know they’re right, and as shitty as my life has become recently, things can surely only go up from here, right? And Pam’s right about me being lonely. The old farmhouse just feels so empty now that I’ve lost my Gran. And I’m obviously attracted to this guy, or else he wouldn’t be taking up the majority of my thoughts. I guess there’s really no reason not to at least give this a try.

“Oh, fine,” I say as they both grin at me. “I’ll give it a shot.”

“Yay,” exclaims Amelia excitedly as she beams at me. “Just tell him Cupid paid you a visit,” she says with a wink as I giggle lightly; leave it to Amelia.

Bill walks into the room then and I groan inwardly; just when my day was looking up.

“Sookeh, could you come to my office for a moment?” he asks as Pam and Amelia look to me in concern. “I wish to discuss the terms of your contract,” he informs me solemnly. I give the girls a weak smile, shoving the napkin in my pocket as I follow Bill from the room. We step into his office as my curiosity builds.

I’ve only been working here a few days now, what could he already want to change about my contract? I know I can’t have made enough money to have paid him back yet, so what could this possibly be about? Did he actually grow a semblance of a conscience overnight and decide he’ll give me a different job here  at the club or maybe offer me an opening at one of his other businesses? A girl can dream, can’t she?

We sit across from one another, him behind his desk with a thoughtful look upon his face, while I sit nervously in one of the chairs across from him. “What’s this all about, Bill? You told me I was doing fine here,” I tell him as he nods his agreement.

“You are doing very well,” he says with a grin. “But I have been giving your words from yesterday some serious thought,” he says as I struggle to remember what I said to him yesterday. He must notice my confusion, because he continues. “You know, about making you comfortable here, and you said the only way I could do that was if I let you out of the contract.”

“And you’re willing to let me go already?” I ask in shock.

“I would be willing to do this,” he says, but the sly grin on his face tells me I won’t like the conditions this offer comes with. “I would be _more_ than willingly do this if you would only reconsider taking up my offer of courting me,” he says as I roll my eyes. Of course. Dammit, I knew this was too good to be true.

“No, Bill,” I say with a defeated sigh. “My opinion on this matter still hasn’t changed, and it never will,” I inform him as his jaw ticks in annoyance.

“You do realize what I’m offering, correct?” he asks irritably.

“And _you_ realize you’re trying to blackmail me into dating you, right?” I spit out angrily as his face reddens in anger. He takes a deep breath then, obviously trying to calm his fury as I continue to glare at him.

“You really won’t consider my offer? Even knowing you would be free of all your debt and could quit working here for good?” he asks in an even tone as I take a deep, calming breath.

“I’m not willing to even consider this, not now, not ever,” I reply flatly as he nods curtly.

“Fine, in that case, you’d better go on and get ready for work,” he says with a sigh, motioning to the door as I stand, leaving the room in a huff. What an ass. I storm into the dressing room, picking up my bag and heading to the dressing stall to change for the night. I strip off my clothes while still fuming at Bill.

I’m starting to think this whole job offer was just some elaborate plot on his part to make me agree to date him, and I can barely believe someone could actually be so callous and heartless. Well, if he really thinks I’ll come crawling to him, he’s got another thing coming; because there is no way in hell I would ever bend to his whims. I’d rather dance here every night for the rest of my life than date that slime ball.

I fold up my jeans in a huff as something falls from the pocket, catching my eye as it floats gently to the floor. The napkin. A small smile crosses my face as I pick up the wrinkled paper. I pull out my phone and enter the number under ‘Green Eyes’ with a smirk, shooting him a text before I finish getting ready for the night.

GPOV

I’m driving through the sticks of some backwoods town and sigh as I realize I must be lost. Shit. I pull over to the side of the rough, dirt road, pulling out a map as I try and figure out just where the hell I am. I was supposed to be meeting some old colleagues of mine at a bar around here, but I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere as it looks as if I’m in the middle of the fucking bayou right about now.

My phone buzzes then and I pick it up, thinking it must be one of the guys texting me with directions, but as I look at the incoming text, a wide grin spreads across my face.

_I hear Cupid paid you a visit last night- Grace_

I grin as I add her number to my contacts under ‘Angel’ with a small smile.

_She did, and it seems she kept her word to put in a good word for me- Godric_

I sit with what I’m sure is a rather goofy grin on my face as I wait for her reply, feeling a bit like a teenager again with my first serious crush.

_Godric, I like it. And yes, she speaks rather highly of you- Grace_

_You’ll have to thank her for me, Angel- Godric_

I shake my head, as a wave of relief washes over me. It seems she must be at least somewhat interested in me after all. Maybe I actually have a chance. With this thought, I start driving once more in search of the backwoods bar. I don’t know how long I’ve been driving around before I finally decide it’s not worth it, I’ll just turn around and head back to the main road. We can get together another night.

It’s then that I see flashing red lights before me; looks like someone’s having a bit of car trouble. I slow down, letting out a sigh. It’s getting pretty late now, and I’d really like to be heading home, but I can’t just leave someone stranded out in the middle of nowhere. I pull over to park behind the rather worn down, yellow Honda civic and get out approaching the driver’s side door.

I knock on the window, looking around us absently as I hear the squeaking of the window as its being lowered. I glance down and my jaw drops in shock. It’s her, Grace, my angel. She stares back at me in disbelief as I feel a grin spread across my face. This is just too crazy and now I know this must be fate.

“Godric?” she asks in surprise as I chuckle lightly. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” I reply with a raised brow as she grins at me, shaking her head.

“Well, I was on my way home from work when my damn car broke down,” she informs me rather irritably.

“You live around here?” I ask in surprise, looking around at our desolate surroundings. She shrugs to me, nodding as I lean down to rest my elbows on her car window. “You sure you’re not stalking me?” I ask playfully as she lets out a sweet giggle.

“I think I should be asking you that, why the hell are you out here this time of night?” she asks as I let out a sigh.

“I was supposed to meet up with some old colleagues of mine at some bar, Meriotte’s, or something, and I ended up getting lost. I’ve been driving around for hours,” I admit as she grins at me.

“City boy,” she quips, punching my arm playfully with a smirk. “And it’s Merlotte’s,” she informs me. “You’re actually really close; it’s just down the road from here.”

“I’m sure I missed the guys by now,” I tell her with a shrug. “Did you call someone already, or do you need a lift home?” I ask, crossing my fingers that I’ll have the chance to speak with her a bit longer.

“I was just gonna walk, it’s really not too far from here,” she tells me as I shake my head.

“If you think I’d let a beautiful woman like you walk alone in the dark, you’re crazy,” I tell her as she smirks at me. “Come on; let me give you a ride. I promise I won’t bite,” I tell her with a smirk as she eyes me thoughtfully for a moment. Finally she shrugs, reaching over to grab up her purse and other belongings scattered across the passenger seat.

I open the door for her and she exits with a grateful smile as I lead her back to my SUV. We climb in and I watch as she settles her things upon her lap and buckles her seatbelt looking over to me with a small smile. I turn the key and look over to her for directions.

“Just drive straight up this road,” she tells me as I pull back onto the deserted dirt road, leaving her broken down car behind. We drive for a time before a crooked street sign comes into view. “There it is, Hummingbird Drive,” she tells me as I turn down the drive that’s in serious need of maintenance. We pull before a large white house and she points it out. “That’s it,” she says as I pull up before the house, throwing the SUV into park.

She looks over to me then, and my heart sinks knowing we’re about to go our separate ways already. We’ve barely had a chance to speak yet and I don’t even know her name, although now I have her home address and phone number, oddly enough.

“Thanks for the ride,” she tells me softly as she unbuckles her belt. She reaches down for the door handle and pauses, looking back to me, tilting her head as if pondering something over in her mind. “Would you like to come in?” she asks as my brows rise in surprise. “At least let me make you a cup of hot chocolate or something. It’s the least I could do to repay you for the ride,” she rushes out as her cheeks turn a pale shade of pink under the overhead lights.

“Sounds good,” I concede with a wide grin as she lets out a small sigh, smiling over at me as she pushes open her door.

Well, this is certainly not the way I saw this night playing out, but I’m certainly not complaining. I finally have the opening I’ve been waiting for; a chance to finally get some answers about this mysterious woman who has been flooding my thoughts since the first night I laid eyes on her.

 


	7. Scars That Bind Chapter 7 – krispybee12

 

 

 

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 7

 

 

SPOV

Godric and I make our way to the house together as butterflies are swirling in my stomach. I surprised myself by asking him to stay. I guess I sort of panicked once I realized he was going to leave so soon and the words just sort of spilled out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying.

I feel oddly comfortable around him though and now, as I glance over to see him looking around the old farmhouse, a small smile forms on my lips. I like the sight of him in my house; I definitely made the right decision inviting him in.

“So, can I get you some hot chocolate or something?” I ask him as I stroll into the kitchen, pulling out a couple mugs from the cupboard.

“Actually, do you have any coffee?” he asks as he sits at the kitchen counter. I grin over at him, nodding my head as I start brewing coffee.

“How do you take it?” I ask, glancing back at him.

“Black,” he says as a small smile crosses my face. We take our coffee the same, really what are the odds. These coincidences just keep building up it seems. “So, you have some interesting friends,” he says as I chuckle lightly.

“Yeah, Am- I mean, Mercedes, is definitely one of a kind,” I tell him as he smirks.

“She doesn’t make a habit of picking up numbers for you, does she?” he asks as I giggle, shaking my head.

“No, this would definitely be a first,” I inform him as he nods with a wide grin.

“Good to know,” he says with a grin. “I’m really glad you decided to text me,” he says as my cheeks warm slightly, nodding to him. “Although talking face to face is definitely preferable,” he adds as I nod my agreement.

“Well, Cupid went through all that trouble to get your number, I figured it was the least I could do,” I quip. “But I have to agree with you, talking face to face is definitely much better.” He chuckles lightly then. I love the sound of his laughter; it makes his beautiful green eyes sparkle under the lights.

I then realize I’m standing in the middle of the kitchen openly gawking at him so I clear my throat and turn to pour our coffee. I hand him his cup and as he takes it, his fingers brush over mine softly. I feel an electric tingle run though me, sending shivers up my spine and I look up to him in surprise as he seems to be studying me closely. Did he feel that too?

“Thank you, Grace,” he tells me as I sigh, shaking my head.

“It’s Sookie,” I tell him as he grins.

“Sookie, I like it. It’s unique,” he says as I grin at him. “I’ve been referring to you as Angel in my mind,” he informs me as I cock a brow at him. He called me this in his text as well and I’ve been wondering about this. “You know, on account of the wings,” he says as I chuckle, nodding my understanding.

“Ah, those would have been Cupid’s idea as well,” I inform him as he takes a sip of the steaming brew. “You know it’s funny, you getting lost so close to my house like this,” I muse as he nods his agreement.

“Tell me about it,” he says. “Imagine my surprise when I stopped to help someone with car trouble and find you behind the wheel.”

“It must be fate,” I muse as his brows shoot up on his forehead.

“You know, I’ve been thinking that exact same thing,” he says softly as he studies me once more, shaking his head lightly. He clears his throat then, looking down to stare at his coffee mug as he fidgets slightly in his stool.

“I’m guessing you’re not from around here then,” I say in an attempt to ease the slight tension in the room as he shakes his head, looking back to me once more.

“I have a place over in Shreveport,” he informs me as I nod my understanding.

“I guess that explains how you ended up walking into the club,” I muse as he shrugs.

“I suppose,” he says. “Honestly, I don’t know what it was that made me go in there, but I’m certainly glad I did,” he informs me as I grin at him, feeling my cheeks warm once more.

“Yeah, I’m glad you did too,” I say softly as his handsome face lights up with his brilliant smile. I take a sip of my coffee then as he glances around the house curiously.

“You have this huge place all to yourself?” he asks as I nod to him.

“Up until a couple weeks ago, I lived here with my grandmother,” I inform him as I feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. “She passed recently,” I say, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as he looks to me in concern.

“I’m so sorry,” he says softly as he places his hand over mine. “I’ve lost people close to me too, it’s never easy,” he says as I give him a grateful smile. “You don’t have to talk about it; I didn’t realize I was bringing up such a difficult subject.”

“No, it’s okay,” I tell him with a shrug as he runs his thumb softly over my knuckles, a gesture I find to be immensely comforting. “We were just really close. I guess I just need more time to adjust.” He nods to me then, squeezing my hand lightly in support. I smile down at our joined hands as I silently thank the powers that be that have somehow brought us together under these odd circumstances.

“You still have the house though; it must be comforting to have a part of her so close,” he says gently as I nod my agreement.

“It is, we shared a lot of time together in this old place,” I tell him with a soft smile. “I have lots of happy memories of her here,” I inform him as I turn to pour more coffee. He holds out his mug and I grin as I fill his cup as well. “A man after my own heart,” I quip as he grins at me.

“Breakfast of champions,” he says as I chuckle, looking over to the clock and raising my brow.

“I suppose it is technically morning,” I muse with a shrug. “I don’t mean to keep you if you have someplace you need to be,” I tell him as he shrugs.

“I honestly can’t think of one place I’d rather be right now,” he tells me with a charming smile that melts me down to my toes.

GPOV

I have to admit, I was a bit surprised Sookie had invited me inside tonight, but I find myself thankful she did. She’s certainly every bit the southern belle she was described to be with her sweet smile and soft spoken voice, and I feel my attraction for her growing deeper with every minute we spend together.

It makes me wonder how the hell she ended up dancing at a strip club. She seems so quiet and conservative, nothing at all like I’d expect an exotic dancer to be, but I suppose I’ll wait for her to tell me about it when she’s ready, as I have a feeling it’s not exactly a pleasant subject for her to discuss.

“The sun’s gonna be coming up soon,” she informs me, bringing me from my thoughts. “Come on,” she says as she walks around the counter, taking my hand into hers. I look down to our combined hands with a soft smile remembering the sparks I felt before when her soft fingers grazed mine earlier this evening.

She leads me to the front door and I look to her in question as she opens the front door, pulling me along behind her. She leads me to the side of the wooden porch and I grin as she sits in a rather worn, wooden swing and pats the place beside her with a grin. I sit next to her, laying my arm across the back of the swing as she leans back, letting out a contented sigh.

“This is one of my favorite ways to start the day,” she informs me as I grin down to her.

“I could certainly be persuaded to start more days just like this,” I tell her as she grins up at me. She brings her legs up then, curling them to her side as she snuggles closely against my side and I shake my head, wondering what I ever could have done in my past to deserve to be blessed with this incredible woman’s company.

We sit in comfortable silence for a time watching as the bright morning sun creeps slowly over the marshy bayou and I have to admit the view is remarkably beautiful. You defiantly can’t enjoy this sort of scenic beauty from the city. I rock the swing softly relishing this time spent with Sookie as I wonder what fate could possibly have in store for the two of us next, as I’m positive now it was an act of fate that has brought us to this moment together.

Sookie yawns widely then and I look down to her with a soft smile. “Tired?” I ask as she nods against me softly. We stand together then and I freeze for a moment, not sure how I should proceed. Sookie wraps her small arms around my waist and my brows rise in surprise. I grin then, relaxing against her warm body as I wrap my arms around her shoulders making her let out a soft sigh against me.

“Thanks for the ride, and for staying over for a while,” she tells me softly. “I really hope I didn’t keep you from anything important,” she says nervously as I shake my head.

“Not at all, sleep is overrated anyhow,” I joke as she grins up at me. “Are you gonna be able to get a ride into work tonight?” I ask as she shrugs.

“I’ll just call one of the girls or something,” she says with a sigh. “I think my car’s probably beyond fixing at this point. It’s been on its last leg for a while now.”

“Alright, but if you need a ride, don’t hesitate to give me a call, okay?” I tell her as she nods up to me yawning again. “Go on and get some sleep,” I tell her as she grins, pulling away to head into the house. She pulls open the door and then turns back to me with a small smile.

“Will I see you tonight at the club?” she asks as I look to her in surprise.

“Do you want me there?” I ask curiously as she shrugs.

“It’d be nice to see a friendly face,” she replies. “That is, if you’re not busy.”

“I’ll be there then,” I tell her as she flashes me a bright smile. “Goodnight, Sookie,” I tell her as she steps inside, turning to look out at me through the screen door.

“Goodnight, Godric,” she says, waving to me as I turn to jog down the creaking, wooden steps of her front porch. I climb back into my SUV with a grin on my face; a grin I have a feeling won’t be leaving my face anytime soon. I back from Sookie’s house and drive down the bumpy, dirt road, and when I make the turn down the road where we met last night, I see Sookie’s car still sitting where we left it.

I let out a sigh as I pull over before her car. I know she said she thinks the car isn’t worth fixing, but I can’t just leave her without any means of transportation without at least taking a look. I jump out of the truck and make my way to her car, popping the hood to take a look inside.

As I study the components a small smile crosses my face. I may not be an expert, but I can at least fix this for her. I jog back to the back of my truck, pulling out my tool kit and make quick work of fixing up Sookie’s car, slamming down the hood with a satisfied smile as I shoot her a text, letting her know her car is once again drivable. Feeling a bit better about leaving her out here alone, I jump back into my truck to make my way back home.

 


	8. Scars That Bind Chapter 8 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 8

 

SPOV

I wake with a wide grin on my face remembering the events of last night. God, I really like this guy, like a lot. I can’t believe my luck. How is it he just happened to get lost so nearby? I know I mentioned fate and he apparently agrees with this assessment as well. I could certainly use a helpful hand from the fates right about now and I have a feeling I just stumbled upon it in this beautiful, green eyed man.

I stand from the bed, stretching and feeling better than I have in weeks. I then notice my phone flashing and pick it up to see Godric texted me already.  I open up the message and grin. Evidently he decided to stop and fix my car before he took off this morning. It seems I really have managed to find myself a keeper after all.

I take a shower and when I scurry down the stairs to start the coffee another smile comes to my face remembering that Godric takes his coffee the same way I do. Dear Lord, do I ever have it bad for this guy. I guess it has been a while since I’ve felt this way about someone, since I dated anyone at all actually. I haven’t had too much luck in the romance department thus far, and I’m really hoping this one’s different.

After I finish my coffee and eat a late lunch, I head from the house a bit early, allowing myself enough time to make the short trek to my car. Along the way, I raise my face to the sun, enjoying the bright, sunny afternoon as I remember just how nice it was to watch the sun rise cuddled up next to Godric this morning. I could certainly get used to making a habit of that.

I make my way to my car and cross my fingers as I turn the key. She starts right up and I let out a cheerful squeal of delight. I definitely owe Godric big time now; if it weren’t for him, I definitely would have ended up paying a garage’s absurd fees, or more likely, would have had to scrape up enough money to pick out yet another beater to replace this one.

I drive to work with a smile on my face, singing along with the radio with my windows down as I enjoy the warm, fall day. Once I pull before the the club, I take in a deep, calming breath, looking up to the building I’ve already grown to loathe with a passion. I can do this, dammit. I exit the car and make my way into the empty club to see Quinn leaning against the counter, smiling over at me.

“Hey, Quinn, beautiful day, isn’t it?” I say merrily as he smirks at me.

“Well, you’re awful chipper today,” he observes as I shrug to him.

“I guess I am,” I retort cheerfully as I skip past him, making my way to the back of the club. I open the door to see Amelia and Pam talking together in the corner and they both turn to me, grinning widely as I wave excitedly, rushing over to meet them.

“Well aren’t you just a fuckin’ ball of sunshine,” Pam quips as I grin at her.

“Aww, you texted your crush, didn’t you?” Amelia asks excitedly as I nod to her. “Well, don’t leave us hanging, what’d he say? Are you gonna meet up with him soon?”

“Already did last night,” I inform them as they look to me in shock. “Okay, that probably sounded bad,” I amend, shaking my head.  “We kind of ended up running into each other at the side of the road last night,” I tell them as Amelia grins widely.

“And?” Pam asks, raising her brow.

“And he gave me a ride home,” I tell them as they look at me expectantly. “And then I invited him in for coffee and we talked for a while. It was so nice, you guys. I really like this guy,” I gush as the two of them grin at me.

“I knew it,” Amelia says, shaking her head with a small smile as I see Pam roll her eyes at her eccentric lover. “You two were meant to be and I picked up on it,” she says proudly as I smirk at her.

“If you say so,” I tell her with a shrug, wondering if she really does have some hidden gift. She certainly seemed to know how well the two of us would mesh with one another. “I did want to thank you though,” I tell her, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks for giving me the push I needed,” I tell her softly as she pulls away with a grin.

“That’s what friends are for,” she tells me as I look over to see Pam smirking at us. They really are the only friends I have left, and I’m certainly thankful for them. Pam walks over to me then, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she grins at me.

“I’m happy for you, cupcake,” she says as I flash her a grateful smile. “Now try not to fuck it up,” she adds with a wink, making me giggle softly. Typical Pam.

“So, when are you gonna see him again?” asks Amelia excitedly.

“I asked him to come by the club tonight,” I tell her with a shrug as she looks to me in surprise.

“Really?” Pam asks me as I look to them in confusion. Should I not have done that?

“Sure, why not? It’ll make me feel better knowing he’s out there when I have to take the stage,” I explain as they share a worried look with one another.

“You don’t think it’d be hard for him to see other guys watching you dance now that the two of you are sort of seeing each other now?” Amelia asks me as my brows rise in surprise. I never thought of that; I certainly don’t want to make him uncomfortable; that was not my intention at all.

“I honestly didn’t think of that,” I tell them. “I guess it’s something we’ll have to talk about,” I muse. We didn’t discuss me working here last night and now I wonder if he would be uncomfortable with me dancing if we do end up starting a relationship with one another. Shit. I hope he understands I’m not working here by choice, but rather through obligation. I guess we really do have a lot to talk about together if we’re gonna make this thing work between us.

The three of us change into our workout gear and spend the next couple hours practicing together before it’s time to get ready for the stage. I let out a relieved sigh as we make our way backstage without running into Bill. I definitely don’t want to deal with him after his proposal yesterday. I’m still pissed he seems to think he runs my life now. He’s such a fucking prick.

The three of us get ready together, helping one another make adjustments to our hair and makeup until it’s time for me to go on. I make my way backstage and for the first night since I started, I don’t feel sick to my stomach. I’m actually looking forward to going out there as it means I’ll be seeing the bright, green eyes of Godric looking up at me from the crowd. So as the DJ calls my name I walk out on the lighted stage with a wide smile stretched across my face.

GPOV

I stand at the back entrance of the deserted club waiting for Sookie to make her exit. I’m hoping I can take her out for a proper date tonight. I really like this girl, and I want to do right by her; I just hope I’m not rushing things. I certainly don’t want to scare her off, I’m only just getting to see a glimpse of the woman behind the feathered angel persona and I’m hungry to find out more.

As she danced tonight, she smiled down at me from the stage and for once, I saw her blue eyes tinged with something other than the sorrow that was reflecting back at me before. Her bright eyes were shining in the lights and as she smiled, she looked genuinely happy. I wonder if it was me she was thinking about, if I have somehow managed to bring some form of joy back into her life.

I found out last night her grandmother had recently passed and from what she told me, I gather they were very close. I assume this must be the source of at least some of the melancholy I detected from her before. I have a feeling there’s more to the story that I’ve yet to discover, but I hope she’ll let me in, feeling comfortable enough to open up to me about this eventually. I would gladly support her in whatever way she may need.

I know I’m bringing my own baggage into this relationship as well, and I hope Sookie will somehow be able to find it within herself to accept my past, to not judge me too harshly for the many mistakes that I have made in my life. I sigh, rubbing over the scar on my upper arm absently as I hope her sweet nature is just as forgiving and understanding as I pray it may be. I shake off those thoughts for now, we have time before we have to delve into mistakes of the past, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.

I was actually a bit surprised she asked me here tonight. I have to assume it was as a means of support as she doesn’t seem comfortable with this job. I base this assumption on the reluctance I’ve noticed from her when she’s onstage and I wonder once more what has brought her to work at a place like this. It just doesn’t fit the sweet, friendly demeanor of the southern beauty I’m finally getting to know. Sookie steps out from the metal, double doors then bringing me from my swirling thoughts. She looks over to me, gasping in surprise as I grin at her.

“Hey,” she calls excitedly as she reaches out to grab my hand. “I wasn’t expecting you to stick around, but I’m glad you did. I wanted to thank you for fixing my car. You’re a life saver,” she says with a sigh.

“Don’t mention it,” I say with a shrug. “I couldn’t rightly leave you stranded if there was something I could do about it. Besides, it was an easy enough fix.”

“Well, I’m grateful none the less,” she tells me, squeezing my hand gently. “You got plans for the rest of the night?” she asks as I shake my head.

“Actually that’s why I’m here waiting for you; I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner or something. Maybe we could check out that bar by your place, since I never made it there last night,” I tell her as her eyes widen and she visibly tenses beside me.

“No!” she exclaims as I look to her in confusion. What the hell was that all about? Sookie recovers quickly, sobering her tense features as she continues. “Sorry, I just don’t really feel like going out,” she says softly. “Maybe you could just come back to my place? I can cook for you,” she offers with a grin.

“You can cook?” I ask her as we stroll over to our vehicles across the lighted lot. She nods with a wide grin.

“Oh yeah, and trust me when I say my cooking is much better than anything you’d find in some restaurant,” she says as I grin at her, nodding my approval. It’s been a long time since I enjoyed a home cooked meal. Whatever her reasoning is for wanting to stay in is fine by me, so long as I get to spend more time in her company.

“Sounds good, I’ll just follow you then. I don’t want to end up getting lost again,” I tell her as she giggles softly, nodding to me.

“Good idea, city boy,” she teases as I grin at her, jogging over to my SUV to follow her out to her isolated house. I really should talk to her about that sometime; a vulnerable, young woman living all alone in the middle of nowhere isn’t exactly the safest situation for her to be in. I close the door then, turning the key as Sookie’s little, yellow car springs to life beside me. She waves over to me before backing up and with that, we’re on our way back to her house for the second night in a row.

 


	9. Scars That Bind Chapter 9 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 9

 

SPOV

I pull up to the house as the bright lights of Godric’s truck flash behind me along the drive. I kind of lost my cool earlier when he mentioned Merlotte’s, I just really don’t think I could face Sam yet, or the rest of this backwoods town for that matter. I’m not sure whether I want to explain all this to Godric just yet, as we barely know one another, but hopefully eventually he’ll understand my desire for privacy from leering eyes. I sigh as I open my door and then grin as I take in Godric’s delighted smile.

“So you’re quite the cook I take it,” he says as I take his hand, leading him to the front door with a nod.

“My Gran was a true southern woman, she taught me all she knew about down home cookin’,” I tell him with a wink as I swing open the front door. He chuckles lightly as he follows me into the kitchen. I look through the pantry as he sits at the counter, watching me curiously as I bustle around the kitchen, gathering up everything I need.

“So what’s on the menu for tonight, Chef?” he asks as I grin at him.

“Chicken and biscuits,” I inform him as he nods his approval.

“Sounds delicious, is there anything I can do to help?” he asks as I shrug to him.

“Sure,” I tell him as he rises from his seat to join me at the stove. I pour the ingredients for homemade biscuits into a large bowl and hand it to him. “Put those strong arms of yours to good use, and stir this up for me,” I quip as he grins, shaking his head lightly as he begins mixing the ingredients together.

“Yes, ma’am,” he retorts with a wink, making me giggle as I prepare the chicken for cooking. I think back to this afternoon then, taking a deep, calming breath before I bring up the subject I’m really not looking forward to discussing. But I suppose it needs to be brought up sooner rather than later.

“So, about tonight,” I say hesitantly as he glances over at me. “Were you alright with being at the club now that we’ve started hanging out together?” He looks to me in surprise as he drops the spoon against the bowl, turning to face me.

“I can admit I was a bit surprised you asked me to come tonight,” he says softly as I let out a loud sigh. Shit. I really don’t want to screw this up. “I thought it may make you uncomfortable to have me there,” he explains. Now it’s my turn to look to him in surprise.

“No, not at all,” I tell him. “I meant it when I said it was nice to see a friendly face. Knowing you’re there makes me feel more comfortable dancing; I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He steps before me then, taking both my hands into his as he looks deeply into my eyes with a solemn expression.

“If you wish for me to be there for support, I will gladly do this for you, Sookie,” he assures me as I let out a relieved sigh. He looks down to our hands then as a crease forms between his dark brows. “You don’t have to answer me if the subject makes you uncomfortable, but I’m curious what it is that has brought you into this line of work if it makes you so ill at ease.” I bite my bottom lip nervously as I try and think of the best way to explain this to him.

“I’m working there to pay off some debts I incurred while taking care of my Gran,” I tell him as he nods lightly.

“So this is about money,” he muses. “I could help you out, Sookie. You don’t have to stay working there if it’s so unpleasant for you.” I let out another sigh. Shit. This is the Sam fiasco all over again.

“Godric,” I sigh out dejectedly. “I don’t know if you can understand this, but I just don’t feel comfortable taking handouts, not from _anyone_ ,” I emphasize with a crooked brow. “I got myself into this mess and I have every intention of seeing it through to the end,” I state firmly as he looks to me in concern. He takes a deep breath before nodding to me.

“I can understand your reluctance to accept charity,” he says softly. “And I admire your courage. I just ask that if it ever becomes too much for you, please come to me so we can find a way to better your situation.” I look to him in surprise then. I certainly wasn’t expecting him to be so accepting of this.

“Really?” I ask as he nods solemnly. “You won’t make me quit?”

“That choice is yours to make and I won’t stand in your way, I promise this so long as you agree to quit should it become too much,” he states as I nod my agreement.

“I can do that,” I tell him as he gives me a soft smile. Tears sting at the corners of my eyes as I smile up at him. “Thanks for being so understanding,” I tell him as a tear rolls down my cheek.

“Hey,” he says softly, brushing my tear away with his thumb. “None of that now, I’m not going anywhere, Sookie,” he says as I nod to him, sniffling quietly. “Not until you get sick of me anyways,” he quips with a wink, making me laugh softly.

“Somehow I can’t see that happening,” I tell him, pulling him into a tight hug as a genuine smile stretches across my face. He rubs my back softly and I let out a contented sigh, pulling away to smile up at him. “How bout we get this dinner finished, I’m starving,” I tell him as he chuckles, turning back to the biscuit batter once more.

I grin over at him. I love seeing him in my house and watching him making himself at home sends a wave of warmth through my chest. He’s so much more than I ever could have hoped for in a boyfriend, and I pray I can manage not to screw things up between us.

GPOV

I sit at the counter once more, watching as Sookie flutters around the homey kitchen finishing up the meal preparations deep in my thoughts. It finally makes sense to me why she works at ‘Reflections’ now, although I still don’t like knowing she feels as though she needs to keep up with something that makes her so obviously uncomfortable. I do admire her courage and tenacity though, and if she truly wishes to see this agreement through, I will be here for her should something go wrong.

“Alright, I think everything’s all set,” she tells me with a wide grin as she reaches up to pull plates from one of the worn, white cupboards. I stand then, making my way to her as I help her dish out the meal.

“Sookie,” I moan out. “This smells heavenly,” I tell her as she pulls the flaky biscuits from the oven with a smirk.

“Just wait until you taste it,” she says with a wink as I grin at her. We make our way over to the antique dining room table together, sitting with matching smiles before we begin eating. She leans forward to study me closely as I take my first bite and my eyes close as a soft hum escapes my throat.

“Perfect,” I tell her as she flashes me a bright smile. “Seriously, Sookie, you can cook for me anytime. This has to be the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my life,” I gush as her grin widens.

“Told you it was better that some ol’ restaurant food,” she retorts as I nod my agreement. We eat in silence for a time as I continue to enjoy the best fucking meal of my entire life, as I’m already thinking up ways to get Sookie to cook for me again. “So,” Sookie says, bringing me from my reverie. “I feel like you know a bit about me now, but I really don’t know much about you.”

“Ask me anything you want to know,” I tell her as I lay my fork unto my clean plate.

“Alright, what do you do for work?” she asks curiously.

“At the moment, I do different odd jobs,” I tell her with a shrug. “I was a Special Forces officer before that.” Her brows rise in surprise at this and I shift uncomfortably, knowing there’s a bit more to the story that I’m just not sure she’s ready to hear yet.

“Wow,” she whispers softly. “So you saw actual combat then?” she asks as I nod, clearing my throat and shifting in my chair, hoping to drop this subject quickly.

“I did,” I tell her with a nod. “But now I’m more of a handyman of sorts. Speaking of which, I think your front porch could use a bit of maintenance,” I tell her with a smirk as she shrugs with a grin.

“This old place could use a lot of work,” she says, looking around with a sigh. “My good for nothing brother ran off when he was sixteen leaving me and Gran to keep up on the place by ourselves,” she says with a slight grimace.

“I take it you don’t get along with your brother then,” I say as she rolls her eyes.

“That’s a serious understatement,” she says as she looks down to her empty plate, shifting her fork over the surface absently. “He just took off without so much as a goodbye. He didn’t even bother coming back for Gran’s funeral. Bastard,” she says, dropping her fork in disgust. “But I don’t want to talk about Jason tonight, let’s discuss something a bit more pleasant, shall we?” she asks as she stands, collecting our dishes.

I follow her into the kitchen, reaching over to turn on the sink faucet as her jaw drops. “What?” I ask curiously as I squeeze dish soap into the filling sink.

“Are you seriously going to wash dishes?” she asks in surprise as I shrug.

“Is that okay?” I ask as she breaks into a fit of giggles.

“Okay?” she asks with a wide grin. “I think I just fell in love,” she exclaims as I grin at her, turning to pull her against me.

“Is that so?” I ask her softly as her cheeks turn a sweet shade of pink. “Because I think I could be amenable to this,” I tell her softly as I cup her face gently between my hands. I cautiously lower my face to hers as my heart beats widely within my chest. She tilts her face towards me and I take that as an invitation as I brush my lips softly against hers. It’s nothing more than a feather light caress, but my pulse races at the tender touch none the less.

I pull away to look down to a dazed looking Sookie as she stands before me with closed eyes and a small smile upon on her pink lips. Her eyes flutter open and I grin down at her as her blue eyes sparkle with delight. “That was nice,” she says softly as I chuckle lightly.

“Just nice?” I tease as she grins, punching my arm playfully.

“Oh, shit!” she says then as I turn to see bubbles rising high above the sink. She quickly shuts off the water as the two of us break out into laughter. “That’s it, mister, no more kissing until your chores are done,” she teases as I nod to her.

“Yes, ma’am,” I reply with a grin, making her snigger softly. We stand side by side then as we work to clean up the dishes together. Sookie cups a pile of bubbles into her hand then and looks to me with a devious grin. “Don’t you do it,” I warn as she blows the bubbles at me with a sweet giggle. “That’s it, you asked for it,” I tell her as I reach for the hose.

“No!” she calls out as she turns to run. I grab her waist pulling her against me as I pull out the hose with my free hand. I squeeze the handle and start spraying her with torrents of water as she squeals out, wiggling against my grasp and giggling loudly. “Okay, okay, truce!” she calls as I let up on the handle, looking down to a soaked Sookie with a smirk. “You don’t play fair,” she pouts as I burst out into laughter.

“You started it, missy,” I tell her as I let her out of my embrace. She looks down to her wet clothing with an adorable pout and I lean forward pressing my lips against her wet ones, giving her a tender kiss. “Forgiven?” I ask her as she grins at me, nodding.

“Forgiven,” she agrees with a bright smile. She yawns widely then and I smile down to her.

“Tired?” I ask as she nods lightly. “I guess I kept you up pretty late last night, why don’t you go get ready for bed, I can finish up here.”

“You sure?” she asks as I nod to her. She shuffles from the room and I turn back to quickly finish up the rest of the dishes. Once I get the last dish set in the drainer and empty the sinks I turn to see a very tired Sookie slumped at the counter with droopy eyes.

“Come on, beautiful,” I tell her, taking her small hand into my own. “I’ll tuck you in.” I let her lead me through the house, following her into a small bedroom with a delicate white bed topped with floral bedding. I pull back the blankets and smile as I watch her curl up on the bed with a soft sigh. I pull the blankets up over her and lean down to place a soft kiss to her temple. “Goodnight, Sookie,” I tell her softly.

“Goodnight, Godric,” she whispers softly into the moonlit room. I turn then, glancing back to see her already fast asleep as a wide grin crosses my face. I’m certainly falling fast for this sweet, angelic woman and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

 


	10. Scars That Bind Chapter 10 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 10

 

SPOV

I wake once more with a smile on my face. I convinced myself I would never again feel this happy after I lost my Gran, but Godric has somehow managed to bring light back into my gloomy, desolate life and I know I will do anything to keep his bright influence with me for just as long as I possibly can.

I stand from my bed and ready for my day with lightness I haven’t felt in a long time. I swear my feet never touch the ground all morning as I find myself floating with these exuberant feelings welling up within me.

I leave the house to feel the cold, biting wind nipping at my face and even the harsh turn of the fall weather can’t take away my utter joy as I climb into my car and make my way to work. Once I exit the car, I gaze up at the looming, gray building once more, walking towards it with a newfound confidence bubbling within me. Even this can’t bring me down, I refuse to let it.

“Hey, Quinn,” I call cheerfully as I enter the doors. He looks up from wiping down glasses with a bright smile.

“Hey, Sookie,” he greets as I make my way past him to the back room to meet the girls.

“Hey, Sook,” Amelia calls to me as I slug off my heavy sweater, to prepare for an afternoon of practice. She walks up to me then, studying me closely as a smile forms on her lips. “I take it the talk went well,” she muses as I nod to her.

“He’s totally understanding about everything,” I say with a soft sigh. “He’s just great Ames, I can’t remember the last time I felt like this,” I gush as Pam smirks over at me.

“You’re such a sap,” she teases as I smirk at her. Her mood sobers then as she glances around, pulling me closer. “Bill’s been in quite a mood, you better watch yourself, alright?” she says softly as I inwardly groan; just what I need, a moody boss acting like a pissy child because I refuse to take him up on his ludicrous offer of dating him.

“Thanks, Pam,” I tell her with a nod. “I’ll try to avoid him tonight.” They both nod to me as we change into our workout gear and begin our afternoon practice together. We work for a time, actually having a bit of fun swinging around the poles, making a competition out of who can spin the longest before becoming too disoriented and by the time we head back stage I’m in an excellent mood once more.

I manage to ready myself for the night’s performance without running into Bill and am feeling pretty confidant I’ve managed to miss him entirely as I step out on the stage. Right away I catch Godric’s gaze, smiling down to his handsome face as I let the music take over, swaying my body to the sultry beat and letting go of all semblance of thought for the duration of the song.

Godric rises; flashing me a charming smile just as the song ends. He reaches up to place a wad of cash at my feet and I smirk at him as he gives me a playful wink; trailing his fingers lightly over my hand, sending a wave of chills through me as I proceed to collect the pile of cash. I shake my head at him lightly as I stand once more, exiting the stage with my heart racing. I relish each and every small touch from my green eyed man and am amazed by just how easily he can send chills though me.

I’m making my way back to the changing rooms as a hand grips my arm tightly. I gasp in surprise, glancing up to see Bill glowering at me. Fuck. “Come with me,” he growls out as he proceeds to half drag me towards his office.

“Bill,” I spit out angrily. “Let me go! You’re hurting me,” I cry out as his bruising grip tightens. He turns then, pushing me up against the wall of the long hallway of the club and fear rises within me as he glares down at me menacingly.

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing out there?” he spits out as I look to him in confusion. What the hell is he talking about?

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Bill. What is your problem?”

“Who is he, Sookeh?” he asks as his face reddens in anger. I feel the color drain from my face then. Godric. Oh shit, this can’t be good.

“He’s a good friend of mine,” I say softly, lowering my gaze as he scoffs angrily. “Alright, we’re kind of involved right now, why are you making such a big deal out of this?” I ask as my own anger is rising within me. What right does he have to question who I’m involved with?

“I don’t want him coming in here,” he tells me as I put my hands on my hips defiantly; glaring up at this man I’m really starting to hate.

“He’s a paying customer, Bill. You can’t kick him out because of your petty jealousy,” I sneer as he glowers at me.

“I _own_ this fucking place. What I say goes,” he informs me heatedly. “And until you earn enough to pay me back I own _you_ as well, Sookeh,” he says with a malicious smile.

“You don’t _own_ me, you fucking piece of shit,” I spit out as he raises his brows at me, as if challenging my statement. Shit. I’m obviously not getting anywhere arguing with him so I let out a defeated sigh. “Look, Bill, I’m willing to work here until I make enough to pay you back, but you have no right to pry into my personal life. What I do, and who I see in my free time is my own business.”

“Just remember who’s in charge here, Sookeh. You signed that contract and until your year is up, you’ll follow by _my_ rules, got it? No more boyfriends coming to the club,” he states firmly as I nod to him.

“Fine,” I concede as he nods to me, pulling away and staring down to me with a hungry gaze. I raise my arms in an attempt to cover my mostly exposed form as he continues to openly leer at me. Bastard.

GPOV

After Sookie exits the stage, I’m left standing with a goofy grin on my face as I plop back down to my chair feeling like a love struck teenager once more. If I thought I had it bad for her before, it’s nothing compared to how I feel now that we’ve spent a bit of time together. I let out a soft sigh as I rise from my chair and make my way over to the bar.

I hear loud voices arguing and look down the long hall at the back of the club to see Sookie being pressed against the wall by a man. My vision goes red as I see the two of them are arguing heatedly. Oh, hell no. I spin on my heel, starting my march to rescue her from her aggressor when a large, muscled man steps before me shaking his head.

It’s the bartender, the same one who served me before, and by the looks of him, I’m guessing he stands in as a bouncer as well. Well, bouncer or not, no one is standing in my way. Sookie needs my help and I’ll be damned if I let anyone stand in my way.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” I spit out as I try to pass him. He holds his arm out and I glare up at him to see him looking to me in concern.

“You’re gonna make it worse for her,” he tells me quietly as I look to him in confusion. He lets out a sigh, glancing around the bar before nodding to the side of the bar. I look up to Sookie once more and let out a defeated sigh before following the man. He leads me to a small storage room behind the bar and I lean back against the wall in a huff as I wait for him to explain just what the hell is going on.

“I thought you were a bouncer,” I tell him as he nods, scratching the back of his head as he gives me a rather sheepish look.

“I am,” he says hesitantly as I sigh.

“Then it’s your job to keep the dancers safe. Why the hell aren’t you doing your damn job?” I demand as he shakes his head.

“You don’t understand,” he says quietly, glancing around once more. “That wasn’t just some guy giving your girl a hard time. That was the fucking owner,” he tells me as my brows shoot up in surprise.

“That still doesn’t give him the right to treat the girls that way,” I say as he nods.

“Dude, we’re in total agreement on that,” he sighs. “But Bill is not a guy you want to piss off. He’s fucking bad news, man.” I stand silent for a time, letting this information sink in. This is much worse than I first thought. I definitely don’t want to see Sookie indebted to such an intimidating man.

“He can’t be that bad,” I say, looking over the mountain of muscle before me. “Surely you could put him in his place.” He laughs nervously then, shaking his head.

“Sure, if I thought it’d be a fair fight,” he says with a shrug. “Believe me, I’d love to knock that fucker down a peg or two, but I value my life too much to try something so stupid.” Once again I’m confused by just what he means. Surely no one could really be that terrifying. “He’s got thugs, man, big ass guys with big ass guns,” he explains as a shiver of fear runs up my spine.

“What the fuck is a strip club owner doing with fucking armed guards?” I ask as he sighs.

“He owns a hell of a lot more than this club. He practically owns the whole fucking parish by now,” he tells me as a sick, sinking feeling emanates in my gut. “He didn’t get to where he is now without leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. So trust me when I say it’s better to steer clear of him.” I let out a loud sigh, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

“I need to get Sookie out of here,” I muse as he gives me a sympathetic look.

“I think it’d be best if both you and Sookie laid low, dude,” he tells me with a sigh. “Your girl signed that damned contract and Bill isn’t gonna let her go until her year is up,” he explains as I let out a frustrated groan.

“Fuck,” I spit out, punching the shelf before me. I need to figure out a way to get her out of this, but I have no fucking clue how I’m supposed to do that. I definitely don’t want to put her in any danger and I have a feeling that’s exactly what will happen if I try to step in. The bouncer steps forward then, placing his hand on my shoulder as he gives me a weak smile.

“I’ll look out for her. Sookie’s a sweet girl, I don’t want to see anything happen to her either,” he tells me as I nod to him.

“Thanks,” I mutter dejectedly as we exit the back room together. I make my way to my truck as this information spins in my head. I had assumed Sookie was only working here as a means to make money. I never would have guessed she’d become indebted to a fucking thug.

Fuck. I would gladly pay off her debts in order to get her away, but if what the bouncer told me tonight is true, I highly doubt the owner will be willing to let Sookie go so easily. I’m sure there’s more to this story and I know now I need to get Sookie to fill in the gaps for me.

I climb into my truck then, slamming my door in frustration. This is a fucking mess and I’m not sure if I can help Sookie without bringing down a fucking shit storm down upon us.

 


	11. Scars That Bind Chapter 11 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 11

 

GPOV

I pull up to Sookie’s farmhouse the following evening with a sigh. She called me earlier; informing me she had the day off work and wanted to spend the evening together. While I want nothing more than to spend more time with her, I’m not looking forward to having to discuss what I found out about her boss last night. But I can’t just let this go, she isn’t safe and I need to figure out some way to get her away from that place.

I climb out of my truck, making my way to her front door as I continue to rack my brain, trying to think of the best way to approach this sensitive subject, hopefully without upsetting her too greatly. Sookie comes to the door then and my building anxiety is lessened by the sight of her bright, smiling face.

“Hey,” she greets as she opens the screen door for me. She leans up, placing a soft kiss to my lips and I smile down at her as I slip off my boots and coat.

“Hey, Sookie,” I reply, trying to school my features, not wanting to upset her. “What you got planned for us tonight?”

“I was thinking we could just veg out in front of the TV,” she informs me as she motions to her flannel pajamas. I grin, shaking my head as I look down to my jeans and dress shirt.

“I think I’m overdressed,” I tease as she smirks at me.

“I actually think I may have some of my brother’s old sweats around here if you wanna try them,” she informs me as I shrug.

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” I tell her as I follow her into her living room. She has a stack of DVDs piled upon the coffee table and a large bowl of popcorn, along with cans of soda on display. “So I guess a movie marathon is on the docket?” I ask as she nods enthusiastically.

“You like comedies?” she asks as she walks to the pile of movies, shuffling through them as I plop down to the weathered sofa with a sigh.

“Sure, I’m not picky,” I inform her as she nods, picking out a movie before sticking it into the player. She grins over to me before returning to the couch. She sits then, molding her small form to my side and cuddling against me as a small smile forms on my face. I wrap my arm around her and she lets out a soft sigh before starting the movie.

“So, you didn’t stick around the club last night,” she starts as I tense slightly. “I was surprised you left without saying goodbye.”

“About that,” I tell her hesitantly as she raises her head to look up at me. “I saw your boss harassing you last night, Sookie,” I inform her as I see the color drain from her face. “I was about to step in when one of the bouncers held me back. He told me some things about Bill; he’s not a very good guy.” Sookie sighs loudly then as he head falls back in defeat.

“Yeah, I know,” she tells me softly as I look to her in surprise. Surely she can’t know the extent of her boss’s formidable reach.

“What exactly do you know about your boss, Sookie?” I ask carefully.

“Well, I know he’s a powerful man, he owns most of Renard Parish,” she says.

“And did you know he has armed guards? Bill’s nothing more than a common thug, Sookie,” I inform her as she sits up, looking to me in shock.

“What?” she whispers, looking to me in surprise as a slight tremor runs through her. “How do you know this?”

“The bouncer warned me about him,” I inform her as I place my hands on her trembling shoulders, squeezing them gently in an attempt to soothe her fears. “You’re not safe working for someone like that, Sookie.” She stands from the couch then, pacing before me as I see her face pinched in anger.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now?” she cries out angrily. “I’m fucking stuck there until I can pay him back, Godric. He won’t just let me go, he practically owns me until I can finally pay back his loan.” I let out a defeated sigh as she plops next to me, looking to me in worry.

“I could pay Bill whatever you owe him,” I say carefully as she opens her mouth to argue. I place my finger over her lips, shaking my head. “I know how you feel about handouts, but this isn’t a matter of pride, Sookie. So long as you’re working there you aren’t safe.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she states miserably. “He wouldn’t let me go anyways,” she sighs. “This isn’t about the money for him, not really,” she says, as I look to her in confusion. “He only gave me this job in an attempt to try and force me into dating him.”

“What?” I spit out angrily, clenching my fists in anger as she looks to me with worry. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my rising ire before I continue. “Sookie, you need to explain this to me,” I inform her as she leans her head against the couch with tears filling her blue eyes. Shit. I hate seeing her cry. I taking her gently into my arms as her body begins to rock with silent sobs.

“It’s my fault,” she says softly through her tears. “I knew he wanted me, but I needed the money,” she says, looking up to me as I wipe the tears from her face. “God, I’m so stupid,” she spits out as she kicks the coffee table, sending the pile of movies to scatter over the floor. “I stepped right into his trap and now I’m fucking stuck. There’s no way out of this, Godric. I have no choice but to stay on until he lets me go.”

I look down to her in concern. I know she thinks Bill won’t let her out of his grasp, but I simply cannot accept this. There has to be a way to get her free of him.

SPOV

I lean against Godric, letting his warm embrace melt away some of my fears. I knew Bill was a rich and powerful man, but I never would have guessed just how dangerous he actually was. A shudder runs through me remembering him losing his anger with me at the club last night. As if I needed more reason to fear him, now there’s the knowledge of his armed thugs to worry about as well. Shit, I’m so screwed.

“I need to at least try, Sookie,” Godric tells me softly. “Let me try and talk to him. I’ll offer him the money you owe and maybe then he’ll agree to let you go,” he sighs as I look up to him with a weak smile. He cups my face gently as a solemn expression crosses his handsome features. “And if he doesn’t take the money, I’ll still be there for you every night, we’ll make it through this together,” he states as my pulse races.

“Actually,” I start with a sigh. “Bill was pretty pissed last night. Somehow he figured out we were seeing each other and he told me he didn’t want you coming around the club anymore,” I explain as angry lines form across his brow. “I’ll be okay so long as I lay low,” I say softly as I run my knuckles softly over his cheek. “I don’t think he’d actually hurt me, he just wants to know he has some sort of hold on me.”

“That bouncer from last night, the bald one,” he offers as I nod.

“Quinn.”

“Quinn, he told me he’d look out for you,” he informs me as I look to him in surprise. A small smile forms on his lips then. “I think you have more people that care about you than you realize, Sookie. But I want you to go to him if anything happens; if Bill steps out of line you go to him, alright? And I’ll be at the club every night when you get out. Between the two of us, we’ll work to keep you safe.”

I nod to him, smiling as I know without a doubt he’ll do just that. Somehow I’ve managed to find my very own guardian angel it seems and I will rest easier with the knowledge that this capable man will do whatever it takes to keep me safe. I may not know much about his past, but he’s told me he was in the armed forces and knowing this makes me certain he’s more than capable of keeping me well protected.

I relax against him then, knowing no matter what happens I’ll have him here with me. This thought brings a small smile to my face and I wrap my arms around his waist. I snuggle closer to him and let my worries drift from my mind as we proceed to watch our movie together in silent comfort.

G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G

“Sookie,” Godric’s voice whispers softy as he gently shakes my shoulder. My eyes flutter open as I look around in confusion. I guess I must have fallen asleep. “Come on, I’ll tuck you in,” he tells me before he lifts me into his arms before carrying me back to my bedroom. Thunder crashes loudly from outdoors then and I look out my window to see the storm raging outside. Godric lays me on the bed and I clutch his wrist tightly as he looks to me in concern.

“Please stay with me,” I plead softly as a small smile forms on his face. The thunder clashes louder and I recoil slightly at the loud crashing as a low chuckle emanates from Godric’s chest.

“Shh,” he breathes softly as he crawls under the covers, wrapping his limbs around me tightly as he shelters me from my fear of the violent storm. “I’m right here, beautiful. You’ll be just fine,” he whispers before placing a tender kiss to the crown of my head. I relax against him then, letting his comforting presence send me off to sleep.

G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G

I’m woken to the sound of soft whimpers and I open my eyes to see Godric talking lightly in his sleep beside me. His words are incoherent and his limbs are twitching as apparent nightmares plague his rest. The thunder clashes loudly then and Godric’s eyes open as fear flashes through his green eyes. His breathing is quick and haggard and he has a look of utter terror etched across his face.

“Godric, are you alright,” I ask softly as I feel slight tremors running through him. He’s staring at me, but it’s like he doesn’t see me at all as he starts talking softly. His words still aren’t making any sense and I look on in worry as soft sobs begin rocking though him. Shit. I sit up in the bed then, wrapping my arms around him as I begin whispering what I hope are calming words in an attempt to soothe his fears.

He leans down to rest his face in my lap as his strong arms lock around my waist and I hold him close as he fights off whatever invisible fears are terrorizing him as the loud storm continues to rage outside. I look down to him in concern, wondering what could have possibly brought such a strong man to this. I begin running my fingers though his dark hair in a calming gesture and soon I feel him his tense, rigid form relax against me once more.

Soon, his breathing evens out, becoming shallow and even and when I glance down, I see him asleep once more as I let out a soft sigh of relief. He’s still clinging to me tightly and a small smile comes to my face as I realize he may need me just as much as I need him. I run my hand over his arm in a comforting gesture and my brow furrows as I feel a raised scar upon his skin. I glance down to see a long, ragged scar running across his firm bicep.

My brow furrows in worry as I run my finger softly over the raised, pink skin as I wonder what could have caused such an angry looking mar across his smooth skin. I know he’s told me he saw combat and I have to assume he received such a grievous injury while on duty.

I suppose this could explain the night terrors as well, he really didn’t reveal much about his time in the service and I guess I have some idea why that is now. As curious as I am to know what happened to him, I decide I need to wait for him to feel comfortable enough to open up to me about his past.

I lean down to place a soft kiss upon his head before leaning back against the headboard with a soft sigh. He seems comfortable where he is and I really don’t want to risk waking him again, so I lift a pillow to tuck behind my head, finding a comfortable position before sleep takes me once more.

 


	12. Scars That Bind Chapter 12 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 12

 

SPOV

_Six months later…_

I wake to see Godric’s angelic sleeping face beside me and a small smile crosses my face as I reach up to stroke his cheek softly. My affections for this green eyed man have deepened greatly over the last six months we’ve been seeing each other and I now know without a doubt I truly love this man.

He’s been so supportive despite the shit storm that has become my life, never judging and always comforting me, no matter how dire the circumstances may be. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve having him in my life, but I thank God each day for blessing my miserable life with my sweet Godric, my saving grace.

I can’t believe I’m still stuck dancing at Bill’s club. He of course turned down Godric’s offer to repay him what I owed, claiming I wouldn’t learn from my past mistakes if I let someone else take obligation for my actions. Like he really gives a shit about any of that, he’s such a fucking bastard. I know Godric was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp about halfway through that extremely awkward meeting, but he held back, promising to keep me safe until my contract with Compton was up.

Godric’s emerald eyes flutter open then, and a soft smile lifts his lips as he looks into my eyes. “Good morning, beautiful,” he says softly before placing a gentle kiss to my lips. I smile against his lips, bringing my hands up to cup his face before pulling away with a small smile.

“Morning, handsome,” I tell him as he smirks at me. “Come on, let’s get up and I’ll make you some breakfast.” He springs from the bed, grinning down to me before scooping me up to carry me into the kitchen as I giggle softly against his chest. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you might just like my cooking a little,” I tease as he sets me to my feet in the middle of the kitchen.

“I love your cooking,” he informs me with a smirk, placing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re with me,” I tease, shaking my head at him.

“That’s only one of the many, _many_ reasons I’m with you,” he replies with a wink as he sits at the counter with a wide grin, watching as I begin gathering up the ingredients for homemade waffles. It doesn’t take me long to prepare a pile high plate of the fluffy cakes that I carry over to the table as Godric trails behind with assorted toppings.

I watch with a small smile as Godric begins inhaling the waffles and have to stifle a giggle as syrup begins slowly dripping over his chin. He raises a brow at me and I lean forward with a smirk before licking up the sweet concoction from his face. A low growl sounds from him as I find myself snatched up from my chair to be settled upon his lap.

Godric begins kissing me deeply as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him and letting me feel just how happy he is to have me so close to him. A low hum escapes my throat as I raise my hands to run my fingers through his soft, dark hair. God, he’s an incredible kisser. I reluctantly pull away gasping for air as Godric gives me a heated gaze that tightens things low in my abdomen.

“Hm, that was even better than your waffles, beautiful,” he purrs against my ear as I snort softly. I rise from his lap then and he looks up to me with an adorable pout, sticking out his lower lip and flashing me pleading, puppy dog eyes.

I take a deep breath in an attempt to steady my overwhelming desires. Our physical relationship has been heating up gradually between the two of us these past few months, and he’s been remarkably patient with me, waiting for me to be ready to take that next step with him. It may seem a little silly waiting this long, I mean he’s basically seen me naked up on stage already, but just because I’m stuck taking off my clothes for money doesn’t mean I’ve lost all my scruples.

“I have to get ready for work,” I inform him as a small scowl forms on his face. I know he hates me being stuck there even more than I do, but I’ve managed to hit the halfway mark now. It won’t be too much longer before we can finally settle into a normal life together, leaving this all far behind us.

Godric stands and begins collecting the dishes as I scurry to take a quick shower. Normally I wouldn’t have to show up this early, but Bill asked me to come in early so we could ‘discuss a matter of utmost importance.’ Ugh, I’m already dreading seeing his slimy face and as I step from the shower with a defeated sigh, I proceed to dress quickly before skipping down the stairs to meet Godric.

He opens the door for me and leads me to his truck. He’s gotten in the habit of driving me to and from work, more often than not staying to spend nights with me, and I’m certainly not complaining. I love spending any time with him I possibly can.

“So, what’s this meeting about?” Godric asks as we make our way through town, towards the club. I shrug to him.

“Beats me,” I say with a sigh as he gives me a weak smile, reaching over to squeeze my knee gently. I place my hand over his; flashing him a grateful smile and soon we are pulling into the empty lot. Godric leans over, placing a soft kiss to my lips before I open my door, waving my goodbyes before turning to walk inside. I take a deep breath before opening the door as a wave of dread washes over me.

I’ve been careful to avoid Bill as much as possible and I’m more than a little nervous to know why he asked me here to speak with him today. Quinn smiles up to me as I walk in and I give him a grateful smile in return, walking up to place a soft kiss to his cheek. The two of us have become pretty close in the months I’ve worked here, and I’ve learned I can depend on him whenever any customer starts getting out of line, which unfortunately, has happened a number of times since I started working here.

“Hey, Sookie, you ready for your meeting?” he asks softly as I shake my head at him.

“No,” I groan. “But I just want to get this over with,” I sigh as he places his large hand on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll be standing right outside the doors, alright?” he informs me as I nod, giving him a weak smile.

“Thanks, Quinn.” He leads me to the back and I find myself standing before the large, black double doors that lead to Bill’s office as my heart pounds wildly in my chest. Quinn looks over to me and I nod my readiness before he opens the doors before me.

“Sookeh,” Bill drawls as I find myself biting back my anger at his smug smile. “Come, sit,” he says as I enter the office. I take a seat before his large desk and he stands before me, leaning back against the front of his desk as he gives me an appraising look. I take another deep breath to calm my ire. It’s only six more months; you can do this, Sookie.

“So, you wanted to see me?” I start as he nods to me, grinning widely.

“I think you’ll like what I have to say,” he says as I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. Somehow, I don’t think I’ll agree with his assessment. “I’ve been presented with an opportunity that will allow you to shorten your employment here,” he informs me as I eye him skeptically.

“You’ll let me pay off what I owe you now?” I ask hopefully as he shakes his head. Of course not. I let out a loud sigh before he continues.

“I’ve been approached by a very wealthy and powerful individual who has developed a bit of an interest in you,” he informs me as I look to him in confusion. “He’s asked that you provide him with private dances, promising he will make it well worth both our whiles.” My fists clench in anger as I glare up at him.

“This wasn’t part of our contract, Bill,” I spit out angrily. “You specifically told me I wouldn’t have to do something like this, that you had other girls to do this sort of work.”

“I know what I said, Sookeh,” he tells me with a cocked brow as I fight the urge to slap his smug, condescending face. “But if you would agree to do this, and if you dance to his liking, I would be willing to release you from your contract in three months instead of the six you still have left.”

I sit back against my chair as I think over what this would mean for me. I definitely want out of here and cutting my term in half sounds almost too good to be true. But would I be able to give a stranger a private, intimate dance in order to make it happen? I have to give this some more thought.

“When would I have to give you my answer?” I ask as he smugly grins.

“The client comes in tomorrow night, so I need your answer by the end of the night,” he informs me as I nod curtly.

“I’ll think it over,” I tell him as I rise from the office chair. I turn from him, leaving the office as I think over his offer. At least he’s not forcing me to do this; I’m actually kind of shocked he’s giving me a choice at all in the matter. Of course, he’ll be making money on this deal as well, so it’s not as if his intentions are really all that noble.

I’m really not all that comfortable with the thought of being in one of those private booths all alone with a stranger and the thought of having to touch someone so intimately makes me cringe. But Bill’s offer of cutting my term in half keeps running through my mind. I just can’t let a chance like this pass me by. I want the hell out of here, and if it means having to go through with this, I guess I’ll just have to suck it up and get it over with as painlessly as possible.

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly and after I dance for the night, I exit the stage to find Bill waiting for me behind the curtains. I sigh, stepping into the dressing room to throw on some clothes before following him back to his office.

“So?” he asks as he plops behind his desk, steepling his hands before his smirking face. An image of a red, horned demon comes to my mind as I once more feel like I’m dealing with the devil, a devil named Bill Compton, the bane of my fucking existence.

“I’ll only agree if you can make me a couple guarantees,” I tell him as I sit before him, watching as he raises his brow to me.

“By all means,” he says, waving his hand before me. “Enlighten me to your stipulations.”

“I want my contract adjusted, guaranteeing my release after three more months,” I tell him as he nods.

“I could do this, but if you do not please the client, this amendment will be void,” he informs me as I let out a soft sigh, before nodding my agreement.

“Fine,” I concede. “I also want Quinn to be in the room with me,” I tell him as he tilts his head in contemplation as he gives this matter some thought.

“I have no problem with this,” he finally answers as I let out a sigh of relief. “I’ll have the new terms written up for you to sign when you arrive tomorrow evening.” I stand then, nodding curtly before I turn to exit the office. Once I close the doors I lean back with a small sigh. I really hope I’m making the right decision.

 


	13. Scars That Bind Chapter 13 – krispybee12

 

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 13

 

SPOV

I wake feeling sick to my stomach. Godric and I argued about my choice to go ahead with Bill’s offer from yesterday and I hate knowing he’s so upset. I know he’s really upset with Bill for putting me in such a compromising position, but this was our first real argument and it’s really eating at me. He went home last night after he drove me home and I only wish he were here with me now so I could somehow fix this mess between us.

I sigh as I stand from my bed, tossing the blankets to put it in order once more before I notice my phone flashing at me. I pick it up to see Godric texted me already this morning and a small smile forms on my face as I read his words.

_Miss u already. C U 2nite beautiful- Godric_

I let out a relieved sigh. At least I know he’s not upset with me, we can fix this. I can find a way to make it up to him. I shoot him back a text telling him I miss him and will be waiting for him when I get off work. I feel a bit lighter as I take a shower and ready myself for the day.

I drive myself to the club and make my way back to Bill’s office. I knock softly and hear Bill invite me in. He’s sitting behind his desk with a pile of paperwork sitting before him. “Sookeh, I have made the amendments we agreed to,” he informs me as I step before his desk looking over the revisions.

He hands me a black fountain pen and I let out a soft sigh before once more signing an agreement with Bill Compton, only this time I hope I’m bettering my situation, at least to some extent. I lay the pen on his desk and he turns in his chair, reaching down to pull up a large, white box. I look to him in puzzlement as he lays it before me.

“Your new client sent this here for you,” he informs me as I open the large box, my curiosity building within me. I pull back the bright, red tissue paper to see an expensive looking lingerie set. I run my hand over the soft material of the red, boned corset with matching accessories as my gut clenches. I really don’t know how I feel about this extravagant gift, but I suppose if I’m to make this client happy, I have no choice but to wear this gift he has sent for me. I close the box to see Bill’s smug grin and let out a sigh as I lift the box into my arms.

“You won’t have to take the stage tonight,” Bill tells me as he reclines in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk before me. “I’ll send Quinn for you once our guest arrives,” he informs me as I nod, turning from him before exiting the room. God, I really hope I can go through with this.

G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G

I stand before the lighted mirrors in my new, red garments as nervous butterflies swirl in my stomach. Pam and Amelia each give me a supportive hug before the door to the dressing room opens, revealing Quinn’s large, muscled form. He gives me a small smile and I make my way to him with a weak smile in return.

“Hey, you’ll be just fine,” he tells me softly. “I’ll be right there the whole time, Sookie.”

“Thanks, Quinn,” I tell him softly, before wrapping him into a tight hug. I take a deep breath, letting his supportive presence soothe my nerves before we head off to the private booths together. Quinn leads me to the far end of the room, pulling back the curtain to reveal my client for the evening.

He’s immaculately dressed in an expensive, tailored suit. He has dark hair and olive skin and when he looks up at me a hungry glint shines in his chocolate brown eyes. I gulp loudly as I walk into the booth, glancing over to Quinn nervously once more before I take the man’s outstretched hand gingerly into my own.

“You’re stunning,” he tells me in his thick, Spanish accent. “I’m so pleased you’ve agreed to be my companion for the evening, mi cielito.” I give him a small curtsy as a wide grin flashes across his face. My mouth is completely dry and I don’t know if I’d be able to speak even if I knew what on earth to say to this man. He reaches to turn on soft music and I take a deep breath before taking in his leering gaze upon me.

I turn, facing away from him as I start my dance, hoping if I avoid looking upon him; maybe I can forget I’m dancing for a complete stranger. I lower myself to perch gingerly upon his lap, grinding against him softly as I continue my sensual movements against him. I hear a low groan escape his throat and take in another deep breath, reminding myself that his approval is what I need to finally make my escape from this place.

“Face me, mi cielito,” he says huskily. Shit. I rise from his lap and turn to face him before continuing with my dance. I place what I hope is a sultry look upon my face as I fight back the urge to bolt from the booth. He pats his lap then, eyeing me hungrily and I begrudgingly place myself atop him, careful to keep an inch or so distance between us as I begin to sway over him.

He grabs my wrist roughly then and I try to pull from his grasp as his other arm wraps around me, pulling me tightly against him. Shit. I shake my head at him as I try to free myself of his rough embrace. “Let me go, or my friend here will end this little dance,” I warn him as Quinn steps up behind me.

Anger flashes through his dark eyes, but he reluctantly lets me go. I let out a small sigh and begrudgingly continue my dance as his dark eyes flash upon me with ire. My pulse is racing in fear and I’m grateful for Quinn’s presence as the song finally comes to its end.

I turn from the man, not really caring if he was pleased or not as I rub my raw wrist and make a hasty escape from the booth with Quinn’s reassuring presence by my side.

GPOV

I sit in the parking lot of the club, anxiously awaiting Sookie’s appearance. She told me last night about Bill’s offer and I unfortunately lost my temper when she told me she agreed to give a private dance to this client. It’s not that I’m upset with her; I can understand why she would agree to do this if it means getting free of Bill’s grasp any sooner. But I fear for her safety and I hate knowing she’s once more being coerced into doing something she’s so uncomfortable with.

At least I know Quinn will be there looking out for her. I’ve come to trust him over these past months, knowing he’s successfully rescued Sookie from drunken customers and protected her while I’m unable to do so. I wish there was some way I could fix this, some way I could take Sookie far from all of this. I know this job eats at her, and it kills me to see the light dim in her bright, blue eyes every time she walks through the large, metal doors.

The doors to the club open then and a small smile forms on my face as I see Sookie’s golden hair blowing out behind her as she makes her way towards me. I roll down my window and she leans up to peck my lips softly. “You ready to go home?” I ask as she nods.

“Yeah, let’s get the hell outta here,” she says with a sigh before turning to climb into her small car. I follow her to her house as I think over my harsh words we had last night. I let out a sigh. I’ll make this up to her; I don’t want this thing hanging over our heads.

We enter the house together and Sookie falls to the couch with a loud sigh as I sit next to her, pulling her to rest against my chest. “I’m sorry about last night,” I tell her softly as she gives me a small smile.

“Already forgiven,” she says, as she brings my hand up to place a soft kiss to my palm. I let out a small sigh as she clicks on the television. I glance down to her with a soft smile as I run my thumb over her hand. She hisses softly and I tense, looking down to her in puzzlement. It’s then that I notice the blossoming bruises marring her delicate wrist. “Sookie, what happened?” I ask softly as I work to keep my temper from rising. She lets out a small sigh.

“That customer tonight,” she says dejectedly. “He got a bit rough before Quinn stepped in.” My fury builds within me then. I hate this so much. I hate knowing what she’s going through and I hate even more knowing I’m powerless to put a stop to it. Fuck! I want to rip Compton to pieces for what he’s putting my Sookie through. Sookie’s small form starts shaking softly against me and I look down to see glistening tears trailing down her delicate cheeks as my heart breaks for her.

“Hey,” I say softy, lifting her up to settle her in my lap. “Please don’t cry, Sookie. I’m here now. You’re safe,” I tell her as I stroke her back gently and rock her trembling body gently on the worn couch.

“I hate this so much,” she whispers softly through her tears. She looks up at me then and I cup her face gently, wiping away her tears as a soft smile lifts at the corners of her plush, pink lips. “I couldn’t do this without you,” she tells me as my heart swells with the love I have for this incredibly courageous woman.

“And you’ll never have to,” I tell her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” She lets out a soft sigh as she nuzzles her small face against my chest and I grin down at her as she looks up to be with a genuine smile. That smile of hers still warms my heart. She’s a miracle, my own saving grace; although I don’t think she realizes this.

“Will you stay with me tonight, I don’t want to be alone right now,” she asks me softly.

“Of course,” I tell her as I scoop her up and carry her back to her bedroom. I set her down and she heads to the adjoining bathroom as I strip off my jeans and climb into bed. The bathroom door opens and the bright light surrounds Sookie’s small form as she stands before me in a dainty, pink nightgown. Damn, she’s gorgeous and I feel myself becoming aroused as I work to put a damper on my rising lust.

Sookie crawls into bed next to me and I have to take a deep, calming breath as she presses her warm back against my chest to spoon against me. It’s been getting harder and harder for me to hold back my desires for her, but I’m determined to let her take the lead with our physical relationship, especially given the delicate situation her job puts her in night after night.

I wrap my arms around her tightly and place a soft kiss to the nape of her neck as I nuzzle against her soft skin, taking in her sweet, intoxicating scent. “Goodnight, Sookie,” I whisper softly into the darkened bedroom.

“’Night, Godric,” she says softly. “I love you,” she whispers softly as a wide grin crosses my face and my heart pounds wildly in my chest. I’ve been wanting to tell her this same thing for a while now, but I’ve been unable to muster the courage to finally reveal the extent of my feelings as of yet.

“I love you too, my Sookie,” I tell her softly as she lets out a soft sigh before drifting to sleep against me. I hold her a little tighter, smiling against the soft, warm skin of her throat. This world may be cruel and uncaring, but here with the woman I love, I have my own personal solace and sense of peace. Here in this perfect moment I have my Sookie, my angel, and so long as I have her in my arms, I know everything will be alright.

 


	14. Scars That Bind Chapter 14 – krispybee12

 

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 14

 

SPOV

I wake with a wide grin on my face. Last night I finally told Godric I loved him, and now I know he feels the same. I was so nervous to finally tell him how I felt, but now I’m so glad I did. I roll over then and see Godric is gone from the bed. Where did he go? I glance over and see he’s not in the bathroom and his clothes aren’t in the room, so he must have dressed already. Would he really have left without saying goodbye?

I start to panic then. Maybe I jumped the gun by revealing my feelings for him last night; maybe he really doesn’t feel the same way about me after all. What if he only said the words back in order to pacify me? Oh God, what have I done? I can’t lose him; I need him. Please tell me I didn’t just make the worst mistake of my life. I rush from the bedroom then, running through the house at top speed as my anxiety wells up within me. I get to the kitchen then and stop dead in my tracks. A wide smile crosses my face when I take in the sight before me.

Godric is in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by a mountain of dirty dishes and a wide spread layout of food as he stands before the stove frying something in my iron skillet. He grins over at me then and my heart pounds wildly in my chest. He’s still here, and he’s cooking for me by the looks of it. He really does love me. This incredible man loves me back. I rush to him then, throwing my arms around him as a wave of relief crashes over me.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s only omelets,” he tells me as I laugh loudly, shaking my head at him as I grin up at his bright, smiling face.

“You’re still here,” I say softly as his face pinches in confusion. “I woke up and you were gone. I thought I might have freaked you out last night,” I admit as his features soften. He leans down placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Of course not, I love you, Sookie,” he says softly. I beam up at him. I don’t think I could ever hear those words from him enough.

“Can you say it just one more time,” I ask with a wide grin as he grins wider.

“I love you, Sookie,” he says again with a light chuckle as my heart soars.

“I love you, too,” I tell him as I lean up to press my lips against his. He cups my face into his large hands and our kiss deepens as his tongue enters my mouth, massaging my tongue softly. A soft moan escapes my throat as I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. I press myself against him and he groans into my mouth as our kiss becomes more heated. I pull away from our kiss then to let out a squeak of surprise as he suddenly lifts me up to sit on the edge of the counter before him.

Godric grins down at me as I raise my legs to wrap them around his firm waist. He leans his face down to mine once more, as he proceeds to kiss me deeply. He rolls his hips against me, letting out a soft groan into our kiss and I smile against his lips. I can’t wait any longer, six months is long enough; I need him now. I reach down to unbutton his jeans and he pulls away from our kiss. I look to him in confusion as he places his hands over mine, looking down to me in concern.

“Are you sure?” he whispers as I nod, placing another chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m ready. I want this, Godric,” I assure him as a wide grin crosses his handsome face. He pulls away then and I have to laugh as I watch him take the smoking frying pan from the stove top. He switches off the burners before turning to me with a predatory gaze that tightens things low in my belly. Dear God, how have I managed to hold out this long?

He lifts me up then and I smirk up at him as he proceeds to carry back to my bedroom with a triumphant smile. He lays me across the bed and I swear my heart is pounding out of my chest as I watch him reach down to take the hem of my nightgown into his hands. He begins raising the light material slowly up my body, softly caressing my skin as he smoothly lifts the garment from me. “So beautiful,” he whispers reverently, looking to me heatedly as he leans forward to press a light kiss to the hollow of my throat.

He begins placing soft, wet kisses along my heated skin, working his warm mouth over my clavicles, soon trekking lower to run his tongue over my breast. I run my fingers through his thick, dark hair then, a low hum of desire escaping from the back of my throat as he proceeds to lavish my breasts with gentle touches and feather light kisses.

I feel him hook his fingers into the top of my panties then and a small smile forms on my face as he begins dragging them down slowly over my legs, leaving me completely exposed to him. He then trails his fingers gently though my wet folds and my spine bows as a low moan to escapes my throat. I’m in heaven and I never want him to stop.

I look down to see his green eyes staring up at me, darkening with lust as he trails his hot, wet tongue ever lower over my abdomen. I spread my thighs in invitation and a low groan sounds from him as I feel him draw his tongue through my folds. His mouth latches onto my hardened nub then and I cry out as he begins working me with his skillful mouth and fingers, driving my arousal to soaring heights.

I lose myself in the feel of the heavenly attentions of my lover and it doesn’t take long before I feel a sweet pressure building up within me. I feel him swirl his tongue over me then and that’s enough to finally push me over the sweet edge of ecstasy. Stars explode behind my eyes and my body shudders with my intense orgasm, leaving me heaving upon the bed and hungry for more.

Godric raises himself over me then and I look deep into his shining, green eyes as I feel him pressing himself against my opening. He enters me slowly and my arms wrap around him tightly as I feel our bodies become one. I press my face against the warm crook of his neck, taking in the familiar scent of him as he begins gently pumping inside me. God, I love this man.

He sets a slow, languorous rhythm and I meet his hips thrust for sweet thrust as we continue our gentle lovemaking with one another. He brings his mouth to mine and I lose myself in his sweet kiss and loving attentions upon me. Soon, his thrusts become faster and I pull away from our kiss, pressing my forehead against his and staring deep into the emerald pools of his eyes as we work each other closer to our impending release.

My orgasm crashes though me then and I grip Godric’s shirt tightly, digging my nails into the soft material as my body shudders under him. Godric gives two more powerful thrusts inside me before his body quakes with his own release and he collapses over me, leaving us in a heaving pile of limbs. I wrap my arms around him tightly, letting out a contented sigh as a soft smile forms on my lips. We just lay there like that for a time, relishing the feel of holding one another close in our wholly satiated states.

After a time, Godric lifts his head up to face me and I smile up at him. “Was that okay?” he ask as I nod, giggling lightly.

“Perfect,” I tell him as a wide grin crosses his handsome face.

“Good,” he replies, placing a kiss to the tip of my nose. “Cuz it only gets better from here,” he informs me with a wink as I smirk up at him. “Are you hungry? I could give those omelets another try,” he says as I shake my head, laughing as I remember the God awful mess he made in there earlier this morning.

“You already cooked once this morning, you just go take a shower and I’ll whip us up something,” I tell him as he flashes me a bright smile

“Sounds good, I’m sure whatever you make will be much better than anything I could throw together anyways,” he informs me with a smirk as we rise from the bed. Godric makes his way towards the adjoining bath and I throw on a robe before heading out to the kitchen.

I start cleaning up the mess, shaking my head as I pile the heap of dirty dishes into the sink. It really was sweet of him to try and surprise me like that, but I think I’ll be taking over cooking duties from this point on. I mean really, how many dishes does a man have to dirty to make a couple omelets I think to myself with a smirk.

I make quick work of the cleanup and soon have a pile of golden pancakes piled up for the two of us. I place the plate upon the table and head back to the bedroom to get Godric. I swing open the door and my jaw drops as I take in the shocking sight before me. Godric turns his head to see me staring at his back and his face falls in what looks like a mix of defeat and shame.

“Godric?” I ask softly as I step forward to run my fingers gingerly over his heavily tattooed back. A giant, winged grim reaper covers almost every inch of his broad back. I stare at the dark, cloaked figure and trail my fingers over the huge, feathered wings that jut from the creature’s back to run along Godric’s wide shoulder blades.  There are numerous scars of various shapes and sizes embedded all along the ink imbedded skin and I realize this is the first time I’ve ever seen him without a shirt, and I suppose this must be the reason for it. Godric lets out a loud sigh before turning to sit on the bed before me.

“There are some things about my past I’m not exactly proud of, Sookie,” he informs me as I lower to my knees before him, noticing the numerous scars continue along his chest and abdomen as well. What the hell happened to him? He looks up at me then and I see his sadness reflecting in his green eyes; the same sadness I noticed that first night I saw him at the club. Whatever the story behind the ink and scars, it obviously haunts him.

“Godric, you don’t have to explain,” I assure him, placing my hand on his knee as he gives me a weak smile.

“It was another time,” he says softly as he looks down to his trembling hands. “I was a different person back then, Sookie. I escaped that life and I’m never go back.”

“It’s okay, Godric, whatever happened, it’s in the past. You don’t have to let it define you. You’re a good man,” I reply in an attempt to soothe his obvious anxiety. He nods slightly and my heart breaks to see him looking so broken.

“Thanks, Sookie,” he says softly. “I’m just not ready to relive it,” he says as he looks to me with haunted eyes. “I just can’t.” I join him on the bed then, holding him close as he lets out a broken sigh against me. Hot tears sting the corners of my eyes as I hold his trembling body. I hate to see him suffering and it kills me knowing I can’t take away his pain. Whatever happened to him before, whatever choices he made, couldn’t possibly change the feelings I have for him. I know I’ll love him no matter what, but I suppose I’ll just have to prove that to him.

 


	15. Scars That Bind Chapter 15 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 15

 

SPOV

Godric and I pull up to the club and I lean over, placing a soft kiss to his lips and he gives me a weak smile before I climb from his truck. “Pick me up tonight?” I ask as he nods lightly. I reach over to grab his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “I love you,” I tell him softly and this time when he smiles at me, it’s sincere.

“I love you. See you tonight,” he tells me, squeezing my hand gently. I make my way into the club feeling slightly better, but I can’t help but be really worried about him. He’s just been so quiet and withdrawn ever since I walked in to witness his hidden scars a few days ago.

I hope he realizes he can talk to me about anything without fearing rejection or judgment from me. I really think he’d feel better if he just opened up and talked to someone about whatever it is that still haunts him about his past. I would gladly listen, if only he’d trust me enough to hear whatever it is he needs to say. I let out a sigh as I walk into the club, shaking off those thoughts for now. We’ll work this out somehow.

The rest of the day drags by agonizingly slow and by the time I step out on stage, I’m ready to get this day over with as painlessly as possible so I can get back into the arms of the man I love. I take my position and as the music starts, I let the soft melody lift some of my melancholy, soon finding myself lost to the beat as my body sways along in a now practiced grace across the stage.

The sound of loud, boisterous shouting breaks my trance and I glance over to see Quinn breaking up a fight at the bar. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I find myself once again counting down the nights I have left working in this hell.

A large hand grips onto my calf then, pulling me from my thoughts and I look down to see a drunken customer looking up to me with half lidded, fuzzy eyes edged in lust. Fucking hell. This is the last thing I need to deal with tonight. I try to pull from his tight grasp and he reaches up to take my other leg, squeezing tightly in a bruising grip as I continue to struggle against him. Shit.

“Quinn!” I call out loudly, looking over to see him still dealing with the drunks at the bar. Dammit. “Quinn!” I call louder as I take ahold of the drunken customer’s hands, struggling to peel his fingers from my legs. I hear an enraged cry rise from the crowd then and glance up to see what could possibly be going on now. My heart stops then as I see an enraged Godric pushing his way through the crowd with fury etched across his face. God, this isn’t good.

Godric reaches up to grip the handsy customer by the back of his shirt, bringing a started cry from the drunken man. I stand frozen, watching in awe as he rips him away from the stage roughly. I can’t take my eyes from his reddened, incensed face as he begins beating the ever loving hell out of my aggressor.

The entire room is breaking out into utter chaos around me. Loud, angry cries are rising though the room and fist are flying everywhere, but I just can’t take my eyes from Godric.

He’s a completely different person, like a total stranger. His normally calm and peaceful demeanor that I’ve come to expect from him has completely transformed into this wrathful, violent man I see before me now. I stand frozen in place as my mind tries to wrap around what has become of the sweet, caring man I’ve grown to love.

A wave of muscled men rushes into the crowd then, quickly breaking up the brawl. I watch as two burly men take hold of Godric, dragging him towards the exit. Our eyes lock for a moment and I watch as the angry lines covering his face dissolve to shame once he sees me gaping upon him.

He disappears from view and my mind is swirling with what I’ve just witnessed as my arm is gripped tightly. Not again. I glance over, ready to give another drunk a piece of my mind when my gut clenches. It’s Bill and by the way he’s glaring down at me I know he’s pissed. Really? Could this night possibly get any worse? He begins dragging me to the back of the club as I feel both fear and anger rising within me.

“Mind telling me why your boyfriend is staring fights in my club?” he snaps as he shuts us into his office. “I thought I told you he wasn’t welcome here, Sookeh.” Rationally I know I should fear this man, but I find my logic escaping me as my ire fumes within me.

“How dare you blame Godric for this,” I hiss out as he pounds his fist into his desk, glowering at me as his face reddens in anger.

“His little stunt cost me money tonight,” he growls. “Money you’re now responsible for paying me back.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I cry in disbelief. “He was protecting me out there! He never would have had to step in if you were doing your job!” Bill scoffs at me then, falling to his chair with disgust on his face. I let out a sigh, plopping to the chair before his desk. I know better than to try and argue with him, I’ll only succeed in making more trouble for myself. “You promised to keep me safe while I was working here, Bill,” I tell him in a calm, steady voice as he lets out a sigh, rubbing his face in frustration.

“I did,” he concedes as his hands fall from his face. “I suppose I failed you in this,” he says dejectedly, looking to me in what almost appears to be sympathy as my brows rise in surprise. Maybe he really does have a heart, buried somewhere deep down after all.  His features harden once more before he continues. “But this better not happen ever again, understood?” he asks pointedly as I nod curtly.

“It won’t,” I assure him as he nods, waving at the door dismissively.

“Go on then,” he sighs with a dismissive wave. I make my way from his office feeling somewhat relieved. I had expected that to go so much worse and I already have enough on my plate right now without having to deal with more of Bill’s petty bullshit.

I quickly gather up my things and rush out to the parking lot to see Godric’s SUV waiting for me. I take a deep breath before opening the door and when I see him slumped in the drivers seat looking completely crushed and defeated, it sends a searing pain straight through my chest. Somehow I need to find a way fix this.

“Sookie, I’m so sorry,” he starts as I take his hand into mine, squeezing it gently.

“Godric, I know you were only protecting me in there,” I say softly as he shakes his head.

“But I-,” I raise my hand, pressing my fingers to his lips, giving him a small smile.

“Don’t. Let’s just go home.” His lips lift into a small smile as he nods lightly, turning the key to start the engine. The whole ride home I study him closely, unable to take my eyes from him. There’s so much about him I still don’t know, another side he keeps hidden that I only caught a glimpse of earlier tonight. I need him to open up to me, but more than that, I need to find a way to chase that haunted look from his eyes.

We pull up to the house and Godric gives me a questioning look as I lead him inside. I just smile, leading him further through the house and pull him into my bedroom with me. “Sookie, we should talk about tonight,” he sighs as I shake my head.

“Shh,” is my only reply as I raise my lips to his, kissing him softly. Words aren’t going to fix this, but maybe, just maybe I can show him just how much I love him, how much I accept him, every single part. I pull from our kiss to strip off my dress and his drawn expression is quickly replaced by one of desire as he eyes me hungrily.

I bring my mouth back to his, kissing him gently as I begin helping him undress. Once he’s in only his t-shirt, I lead him to the bed where I lower myself, pulling him down to join me. We continue our kiss, which quickly deepens, becoming more passionate as he positions himself above me.

“Sookie,” he breathes out huskily as I take his length into my hand, guiding him to the apex of my thighs. He pushes into me slowly and we both moan in harmony at the delicious feel of our union. His hips begin rocking against me in a gentle, languorous pace and I begin placing soft, wet kisses along his jaw, trailing them down along his heated throat.

Once my mouth reaches the collar of his shirt, an idea occurs to me. I reach down to take the hem of his shirt into my hands and he tenses against me, stilling his movements. I lock eyes with him as I slowly begin raising the material, studying his face carefully.  He gives me a light, hesitant nod and I gently lift the material over his head to expose all of him to me.

His green eyes are filled with uncertainty and I lean up to press a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips. I trail the tips of my fingers over the expanse of his chest and a small smile crosses my face as I feel a pleasured shudder through him. I roll my hips against him then and he meets that movement with a gentle thrust as we resume our sweet dance together.

I continue running my hands over the expanse of his broad chest and shoulders, trailing my fingertips lightly over each scar.  A low purr emanates from Godric’s chest, bringing another small smile to my lips. Its then that I begin placing soft kisses along the column of his throat and this time, without a barrier to stop me, begin trekking my mouth along his pectorals, kissing along each raised, pink scar, loving all of him as we continue our sensual lovemaking.

I feel the sweet pressure building within me and our thrusts become harder against one another as we work each other to pleasure’s edge. Soon we find our mutual release, leaving us both trembling and heaving against one another in our satiated states. Godric rolls onto his back, pulling me to his side with a soft, contented sigh and I rest my chin upon his chest. I look up, meeting his gaze with a soft smile and when he returns that smile, it’s beautiful and completely genuine.

“I love you, Godric,” I whisper, placing a kiss to a particularly ragged scar stretching across his broad chest.

“I love you, too,” he says softly, leaning down to place a soft kiss to my forehead. He lets out a loud sigh then and I look up to see him staring at the ceiling with a far off expression etched upon his striking features. “It was after I ended my first tour,” he starts softly. I hold my breath, keeping completely quiet and still as I realize he’s finally ready to reveal the source of his plight to me.

“A group of us were approached with a job opportunity. The pay was generous and it didn’t take much for us to agree to the terms,” he says with a sigh, shaking his head lightly.

“We were young, mercenary work sounded exciting, and it was a chance for me to continue working with the guys. They were like brothers to me, closer even. It wasn’t bad at first, I actually enjoyed the work. That is until that night,” he says as a shudder runs through him. I wrap my arms around his waist and he lets out a shaky breath, running his fingers through my hair as I see tears forming in his eyes.

“It was different from any job we’d done before,” he says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “We had instructions to clear the area and we expected to be walking into enemy fire, but that wasn’t what we faced that night,” he recounts, his voice breaking in bereavement.

He sits up then, putting his face into his hands as his body begins shaking with silent sobs and my heart breaks for him as I settle beside him, pulling him against me. His arms wrap around me tightly and I sit quiet, letting him hold me as he relives the most difficult night of his life.

“I still see their faces, Sookie,” he whispers softly into the darkened room. “What we did, it wasn’t right,” he says as a tremor runs through him. I run my hands though his dark hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead as I feel hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes. I can’t possibly imagine what this must have been like for him, but I _can_ see just how much it’s still affected him. He lets out a loud sigh then, brushing his tears away roughly as he looks up at me hesitantly.

“I’ve done terrible things, Sookie. Things I can’t take back, no matter how much I wish I could,” he says with a defeated sigh. “If you wanted to walk away from this, I wouldn’t hold it against you; I’d understand,” he says miserably as I shake my head, reaching down to cup his face gently.

“I’m not going anywhere, Godric. I love you and nothing will ever change that,” I inform him as he nods lightly, giving me a warm smile as I feel his tense body relax against me. He pulls me against him tightly and my lips lift into a small smile as he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers against my skin and my heart swells as we sit holding one another tightly. I can’t change what happened to him, and I know I can’t erase the memories, but maybe just being here for him will be enough. Maybe, just maybe, the love we share can help him rise above the sins of his past.

 


	16. Scars That Bind Chapter 16 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 16

 

SPOV

“Hey, sweetness, everything still peachy in paradise?” Pam purrs as I enter the studio.

“Pretty much,” I tell her with a grin. “We’re doing good, really good actually.”

“I knew you would be,” Amelia informs be with a wide grin and a wink. Her smile falters then as she looks to the studio doors. “How’re things going with Bill? He still giving you a hard time?” she asks quietly as I sigh.

“He’s the same, but I’ve only got three more months of this. I can handle him for that long,” I tell her with a shrug. The studio doors swing open then and Bill’s smug face appears as if he somehow knew we were talking about him. Great.

“Sookeh,” he says with a nod. “You won’t be needing to take the stage tonight,” he informs me as my brows rise in surprise.

“You giving me the night off?” I ask curiously as he shakes his head grinning.

“Felipe de Castro is back tonight. He’s asked for another private dance,” he informs me as an icy chill runs down my spine. The girls shoot me a nervous look and I let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine,” I reply dejectedly. As much as I hate it, I know doing this private dance is the only way to ensure my quick departure from this place.

“Liam will come and get you when de Castro is ready,” says Bill as I look to him in confusion.

“Liam? I thought Quinn was my bodyguard.”

“Quinn’s not here tonight,” he says with a shrug. “Liam will make a fine replacement,” he informs me before exiting the room.

“You’re really gonna go through with this, Sook?” Amelia asks in concern.

“What other choice do I have?” I reply with a sigh.

“Just be careful, sweetness,” Pam says, pulling me into a half hug. I smile at the two of them. They’re the only good thing that’s come from me working here, and I’m eternally grateful for their unwavering friendship.

“Thanks guys. I’ll be alright.”

Once I’m ready for the night, Liam opens the door, nodding to me. Ugh, I really wish Quinn was here, I know I can trust him and I barely know Liam at all. I take in a deep breath as he leads me to the back of the club. Once more I find myself lead to the end booth where Liam pushes back the silvery curtains to expose my client.

“ _Mi cielito_ ,” he purrs in his thick Spanish accent as a wide smile crosses his face. “I have missed you,” he informs me as he reaches out to take my hand. He places a chaste kiss to the back of my hand that makes me inwardly cringe. I hate this. He starts the music then and I take a deep breath, settling my racking nerves before I begin my dance.

Remembering his preferences from before, I face him this time but make sure to keep a safe distance away in hopes of avoiding another unpleasant incident. Evidently this isn’t what he wants though as he pats his lap with a leering grin. Shit. I glace back to a rather indifferent looking Liam before I place my knees to either side of de Castro’s thighs on the plush, gray booth.

“Look at me, _mi cielito_ ,” he instructs as I turn my face back to see his eyes darken in apparent lust. He scoots forward then, pressing himself against me and I find myself hiding my grimace as I continue dancing above him. Filipe takes firm hold of my hips then, lifting his hips to grind himself against me roughly.

“Liam,” I hiss out irritably glancing back to see my guard has disappeared. Shit!

“It’s just you and I, _mi cielito_ ,” Filipe whispers as he brings his face closer to mine. I panic then, struggling against his hold and calling out for my missing bodyguard once more.

“Let me go!” I cry angrily as I see menace flash through his dark eyes. His arm wraps around me in a vice like grip as he presses his other hand to the back of my head, forcing my face to his. He crushes my face to his, kissing me roughly as I struggle to free myself. His tongue licks along my mouth then and in desperation, I bite him hard, quickly drawing blood from his lip and tongue.

“ _Mierda_!” he cries out, shoving me to the floor in anger. He stands above me, his chest heaving in fury as bright, blood drips from his mouth. Shit. “You’ll regret that,” he spits out as he raises his hand. I sit frozen in fear as large hand slams into the side of my face, leaving me seeing stars.

I bring my hand to my face as I begin scooting away from my aggressor, desperate for escape as my heart pounds wildly in my chest. Where the hell is Liam? “Sook!” I hear a familiar voice shouting, turning to see both Pam and Amelia rushing towards me. Thank God!

“Are you okay?” Pam asks as the two of them lift me from the floor together. Bill storms into the room then, looking around at the four of us in palpable rage.

“Compton!” yells Filipe. “This _punta_ caused me to bleed! You’re through! You’ll reimburse me every cent I’ve ever spent in this hovel.”

“Filipe,” Bill pleads as the Spanish man pushes past him, making an abrupt escape. Bill turns to the three of us then and a tremble runs through me as he glares daggers at me. “Office, now,” he hisses out, spinning on his heel and stomping away. Hot tears sting my eyes as Pam and Amelia look to me with obvious worry.

The three of us approach his doors together and they each give me a tight hug, reassuring me that they’ll be right on the other side waiting before I cautiously open the large, double doors.

GPOV

I sit in the back parking lot with a soft smile on my face. Things have been perfect between Sookie and I. Ever since I finally revealed the secrets of my past to her, I feel as though a huge weight has finally been lifted from my shoulders. She still loves me and thankfully accepts every part of me, something I feared she may never be able to do. I hate knowing we still have this job and Compton to contend with, but we’ll make it through this together, of this I’m certain.

The back doors swing open then and my heart swells as I see Sookie’s small form approaching. I reach over to open the passenger door and my heart stills as I take in her tear covered, bruised face. “Sookie?” I whisper as she climbs into the truck, wiping tears from her bruised face. “What happened?” I ask in concern, starting the engine, intent on getting her the hell away from here just as quickly as possible.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she whispers so softly I can just barely make out the words. “I can’t go back there, Godric. I just can’t.” I nod, reaching over to take her hand in mine.

“We’ll figure this out,” I tell her, lifting her hand place a gentle kiss to her palm. “You’ll never have to step foot inside that place again.” She nods lightly, looking out to the passing night as glimmering tears continue to trail down her cheeks. It kills me to see her like this. This is too much. I can’t let her go through this any longer.

“He’s gonna come after me,” she says softly as I nod my agreement. Of this I have no doubts.

“He won’t touch you, Sookie, not while I’m around,” I assure her earnestly. She gives me a weak smile as I bring my hand up to trail softly over her swollen cheek. Tears sting at my own eyes to see her hurting. I can’t help but blame myself for this. I should have gotten her out of there long before now. I have to get her away from all of this. Far away.

We pull up to the house and I lead Sookie inside, sitting her at the dining room table as I start the coffee maker. “What are we gonna do?” she asks miserably as I take the coffee mugs down from the cupboard.

“Do you trust me, Sookie?” I ask hesitantly.

“Of course I do,” she states firmly as I nod, letting out a relieved sigh as I pour two steaming mugs. I bring them to the table, placing hers into her small hands before sitting beside her.

“I know you love this place, that this house holds a lot of precious memories for you, but we’re not safe staying here anymore,” I tell her as she reluctantly nods her understanding. I take her hand and give her pleading eyes. “Run away with me, Sookie.” She snorts as a smirk crosses her face.

“What are we, a couple love struck teenagers running away from home to ride off into the sunset together?” she quips as I chuckle lightly, shaking my head.

“You know about my past,” I say as she nods. “I’m still pretty close with some of the guys from my team. They could help us disappear, Sookie. Bill would never find us.” She gives me a skeptical look.

“You’ve given this some thought,” she muses as I nod.

“I have,” I concede with a sigh. “But I didn’t want to have to go to these extremes unless it was absolutely necessary. I won’t lie to you, this could be dangerous and you’d have to leave everything behind. You couldn’t keep contact with any of your friends and we’d never be able to return.”

Sookie stands then and I watch as she looks around the house deep in contemplation as I hold my breath, waiting to hear her decision. This idea had occurred to me a while ago, but I had hoped we could avoid such extreme measures, knowing how dangerous it could be for us. The last thing I want to do is put Sookie in any kind of peril, but now I fear she’s in just as much danger if she stays at the club any longer.

“I’ll do it,” Sookie finally says softly as she looks to me with a bright smile. I stand from the table, letting out a loud, relieved sigh as I pull her into a tight hug. I press my face to her golden hair, taking in her sweet scent as my heart swells with the love I have for this courageous woman.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened tonight?” I ask her softly as she lets out a sigh against my chest.

“That client was back again,” she tells me as my body tenses in anger. I should have known. “Quinn wasn’t there tonight and my guard took off,” she states irritably. “Luckily Amelia and Pam showed up when they did,” she says as I feel a slight tremor run through her small frame. “I was so scared,” she whispers as I feel her hot tears soaking into my shirt.

“Never again,” I promise her as I run my fingers through her silken tresses.

“Bill was so mad,” she continues as I feel seething rage building within my chest. “He blamed me for the whole thing,” she spits out angrily. “Bastard tried telling me I would have to work for him for two more years just to pay him back the money I cost him.”

“That’s not gonna happen,” I assure her, cupping her small face into my hands and looking down to her shimmering blue eyes. “I want you to stay far from that place, okay?” I plead as she nods to me. “I’ll meet with my colleague first thing tomorrow and we’ll leave just as soon as I return.” A wide grin crosses her face then, melting me on the spot.

“This is kind of exciting,” she says as I raise a brow at her. “I mean it’s scary, but I can’t help but think my life has somehow turned into some kind of action movie or suspense novel or something,” she muses as I chuckle lightly, pulling her into a tight hug and placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

“I suppose in some ways it has,” I concede as she grins up at me. I press a tender kiss to her lips as I hope this particular suspense novel has a happy ending for the two leads.

 


	17. Scars That Bind Chapter 17 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 17

 

GPOV

I pull up to the familiar house with a small smile. It’s been a while since I’ve seen any of my old teammates, but everything we went through together has managed to forge an indestructible bond between us. I walk up to the front door, knocking lightly as I anxiously wait for my friend. I hear voices inside and shake my head, smirking as I hear several females inside. Things haven’t changed much for my old comrade it seems.

The door swings open and I grin up to my blonde haired, blue eyed friend, shamelessly clad in only a pair of boxers. “Death,” he greets with a smirk, nodding to me.

“Viking,” I greet with a grin. He turns then, yelling out something in Swedish as I see three women making their way to the door, looking disheveled and more than a bit irritated with the tall blonde. They exchange a few heated words amongst themselves and I hide a grin as the three woman stomp away from the house together. “I see things haven’t changed,” I quip as he motions for me to enter.

“Why change what’s not broken?” he retorts with a smirk as he leads me further into the house. I smirk at the inked image of the towering Viking standing over a swooning Valkyrie covering his back. He defiantly earned his nickname aptly. “So is this just a social visit?” he asks as he leads me to his back office. I glance around at the impressive expanse of technical gear and state of the art computer setup.

“Actually no,” I reply with a sigh, leaning against the wall as he plops down to his office chair, reclining back to rest his feet upon the desk. “I need your help, Eric,” I tell him as his demeanor sobers quickly.

“You alright?” he asks in concern as I dig out all of mine and Sookie’s personal documents. I hand them over to him and he looks to me with a raised brow. “This is about some girl?”

“Sookie’s _not_ just some girl,” I inform him, shaking my head. “She’s _the_ girl and she’s in a lot of trouble. She owes a lot of money to a dangerous man, Eric. I need to get her away.”

“Why not just pay him off? You’ve got quite the nest egg built up by now,” he muses as he looks over the paperwork I’ve handed him. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

“I tried that already. This guy’s obsessed with her. The money’s just an excuse to keep her close,” I explain as he nods his understanding.

“I can see the appeal. She’s a real looker,” he says with a smirk as I grin at him. “I can get you both set up with new identities,” he says with a dismissive shrug. “But wouldn’t it be easier just to take this guy out?” I give him a pointed glare and he lets out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, you and your whole anti-violence stand,” he says with an eye roll. “I would happily take the fucker out for you, Godric,” he tells me with a grin.

“No, I just want to get us away from him, Eric,” I explain with a sigh.

“You’re no fun,” he sighs as he turns to the computer, beginning to type away madly as I watch his skilled actions in wonderment. “So how’d you meet this girl?” he asks as he continues to type away fervently.

“A strip club, believe it or not,” I reply as he glances to me with a smirk. “She’s been working there for him in order to pay back her debts,” I explain as he nods.

“So you fell in love with a stripper, who’d a thought?” he teases as I give him a playful punch in the arm.

“Sookie’s not a stripper,” I retort as he raises a brow at me. “Okay, so maybe she was, but that’s not _who_ she is. She’s sweet and charming as well as absolutely stunning,” I muse with a soft smile. “I love her, Eric, I really do.” Eric turns from the computer then, crossing his arms across his bare chest and studying me closely before a wide grin crosses his face.

“Good,” he says with an approving nod. “That’s what I needed to hear. She’s good for you. I haven’t seen you this happy since-” he stops, giving me a concerned look. “I mean I haven’t seen you this happy in a while,” he amends as I nod to him.

“You’re right,” I concede as he nods, turning back to the computer screen once more. It doesn’t take long before he’s printing up new paperwork for me. He hands me a pile and I begin scanning them over with a slight frown. “Gabriel and Angelina Sebenius,” I read with a quirked brow. “This says we’re married, Eric.”

“I know,” he says with a smirk. “You can’t tell me you aren’t planning to make an honest woman of your beloved Sookie, Godric,” he says, lifting a brow at me as I shake my head, grinning. He knows me too well. “Besides, it’s much easier this way, less paperwork,” he says with a shrug.

“You’re setting us up in Dallas; you think that’s far enough away?” I ask in concern as he gives me a pointed look.

“I know what I’m doing,” he retorts as I sigh, nodding. He is the best at what he does; I suppose I should trust him.

He gathers up the rest of the paperwork that will set Sookie and I up in our new lives before he bends down, sliding a black case from beneath his desk. “There’s something else I want you to take with you,” he says as he lays the case upon the desk and opens it before me.

“Eric, I can’t,” I say as I look down to the pistol, shaking my head.

“Look, I know how you feel about guns,” he says with a sigh. “But you need a way to defend not only you, but Sookie as well,” he says softly as an image of Sookie’s smiling face rises in my mind. I reach out with a trembling hand, hesitantly taking up the once familiar weapon into my tentative grip. I tuck the pistol away and nod to Eric. As much as I hate to admit it, I know he’s right.

“Thanks for everything,” I tell him as he nods to me.

“You saved my ass plenty of times,” he says with a shrug. “This is just the start of what I owe you. You just be sure to take care of yourself and your little lady. I’d love to meet her soon,” he says with a wink, making me chuckle lightly.

“As soon as we’re settled, we’ll plan something,” I assure him, earning me a wide grin.

SPOV

I wander through the rooms of the old farmhouse as my mind plays back the many, many memories I have of this place. I was raised in this house, and spent the better part of my adult life here as well. I shake my head as I realize this house is part of the reason I got myself into this whole mess in the first place. How ironic it is that finally leaving it behind will grant me the freedom I so long for?

I wander into Gran’s old room and pick up one of the small pillows spread over her bed, taking in her sweet, familiar scent. I sigh looking around at all her belongings. I never did muster the courage to pack all her things away, and now I suppose they’ll remain this way a while longer, at least until someone comes to ready the house for sale. I pick up a silver framed photo of the two of us and a small smile crosses my face as I take it to my room, packing it away with the rest of my belongings.

I walk downstairs, exiting the house and making my way across the yard, soon coming to Gran’s final resting place and kneel down to clear off the scattered leaves and dead flowers. I run my hand over the smooth marble with a soft sigh. “I miss you, Gran,” I whisper softly. “And I know you may not like this, but I’m gonna be leaving soon,” I say with a sigh.

“Hopefully a new family will come and make all new memories in this old place,” I say with a soft smile. “But you don’t worry about me. I found a very nice man who has promised to take care of me, to keep me safe. I really wish you could have met him, Gran, I just know you’d love him,” I say with a grin. “But I guess I’m just here to say goodbye and to assure you that I’ll carry a piece of you with me always,” I whisper, stroking the cool stone once more before standing. “I love you,” I whisper before turning from the grave with a soft sigh.

I walk back to the house feeling a bit better after saying my goodbyes and begin working on packing up the rest of our things. I grin as I pick up a pile of Godric’s clothes. This will be a new beginning for the two of us, and I can’t wait to start a new life with him. Images of suburban houses with white picket fences are dancing in my head as I pack his few belongings alongside mine with a small smile.

I can hardly believe I’ve managed to find such an amazing man. I mean he’s willing to uproot his entire life, leaving everything behind to be with me, to keep me safe. I can’t help but feel a bit guilty about this though. I’ve managed to pull him into the shit storm that has become my life and I only hope I can find a way to make it up to him somehow.

I hear a car pulling up to the house then and a wide smile crosses my face as I scoop up our bags and begin skipping to the front of the house. “Hey! I think I got everything packed up, we set to go?” I call out merrily as I hear the front door creaking open.

“Sookeh,” I hear as my pulse speeds and I find myself spinning on my heel to take in the infuriated face of Bill Compton standing at my front door. “Planning on going somewhere?” he asks as he looks over the bags. My heart is racing as I begin backing away from him, shaking my head.

“No,” I say softly, shaking my head as my panic sets in and I madly search my brain for some excuse, for a believable lie.

“I came by to check on you, but this is the last thing I expected to see,” he states as he stalks closer, glowering at the pile of luggage.

“It’s not what it looks like, Bill,” I shakily reply as I find myself backed against the wall.

“Really? Because it looks like you’re trying to run, Sookeh,” he growls out as I see his jaw tick in anger. He’s towering above me now and I’m trembling in fear as he glares down at me. “But you wouldn’t really try to do something so foolish now, would you?” he asks as I shake my head, choking back a sob.

“No,” I whisper as tears are stinging the corners of my eyes. Godric, where are you?

“I really wish I could believe you, Sookeh,” he says, shaking his head. He lifts his hand then, running his knuckles lightly over my swollen cheek as tears begin trailing down my face. His hand traces down to my throat then and I find myself gasping as he takes tight hold of my throat.

“Bill,” I choke out, struggling to get free of his clutches.

“Sookeh, you are mine,” he spits out as malice flashes across his dark eyes and his grip around my throat tightens. “I’ll never let you go,” he growls as my vision is beginning to darken around the edges. This is it. I’ll meet my end by this cruel, heartless man’s hand. I never should have deluded myself into thinking this could possibly end any other way.

 


	18. Scars That Bind Chapter 18 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 18

 

GPOV

I leave Eric’s feeling lighter than I have in a while. I’m finally getting Sookie away from all of this, which is something I’ve yearned to do for months now. I hope this is what it takes to finally ensure I never see her bright, blue eyes dimmed and listless ever again. I want nothing more than to make her happy, and I have every intention of doing whatever it takes to make that happen.

I pull unto Hummingbird Drive and my pulse races as I see the familiar, dark BMW sitting in the drive. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I jump from the truck and rush into the farmhouse seeing red. I rush forward, pulling Bill from Sookie before my fists begin slamming into the fucker’s face over and over. I have a burning hate that’s been building for this man and I let all that hatred fuel me as I proceed to beat him to a bloody fucking pulp.

I can hear Sookie yelling something behind me, but I can’t make out the words as I’m glaring down to the bloody, broken face of her attacker. I reach back then; pulling out the pistol Eric gave me and raise the barrel before Bill’s shattered face.

Bill is coughing up blood and groaning softly as I hold the gun in my shaking grip, trying to will myself into pulling the trigger. This is my chance to end the man who has caused nothing but torment for my Sookie. So why can’t I seem to be able to pull the damn trigger? “Godric?” I hear the voice of my angel call softly. I glance over to see Sookie’s tear stained face and I know I can’t go through with it. Shit.

“Fuck!” I yell, tucking the pistol away once more. I climb off from Bill’s unmoving form and make my way to Sookie, looking her over for any injuries. I shake my head seeing the necklace of bruises that are now accompanying her purple, swollen cheek. Never again. I take her up in my arms and walk from the house intent on getting her the hell away from Bill before he has a chance to come to.

I carefully set her in the passenger seat, placing a soft kiss to her temple before climbing into the drivers side and peeling from the drive. I have no doubts someone will be coming to check on Bill before long, and we need to be far from here before that happens. We drive in complete silence for a time as I silently berate myself for not being able to finally put an end to all this. If I was only able to pull the trigger, Sookie would have a chance at a real life, a life where she wasn’t constantly looking over her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Sookie,” I finally say softly, breaking the long stretched silence between us. She reaches over to take my hand into hers and I glance over to see her bottom lip trembling as more tears begin trailing down her cheeks.

“Don’t be sorry, Godric,” she says. “You saved me back there. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me.” I look to her in surprise then.

“What do you have to be sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong,” I assure her as she shakes her head.

“No, I got you into this mess. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be running. You should just get away from me. I’m fucking poison,” she spits out angrily as she roughly wipes the tears from her bruised face. I pull to the side of the road then, slamming the vehicle in park as Sookie looks to me in surprise.

“Sookie,” I say softly, reaching over to cup her small face into my hands. “None of this is your fault, okay? I know I’ve told you this before, and I _mean_ it when I say I’m not going anywhere. I love you and we’re gonna get through this together.” She nods lightly and I let out a small sigh. “I should have killed him,” I tell her, shaking my head as Sookie places her hands over mine.

“No, that’s not who you are,” she says as I shake my head. “You’re not the same man as you were before, Godric, and I love you for it.”

“But, Sookie, if-” I start as she places her hand to my lips, shaking her head.

“It doesn’t matter,” she says with a light shrug. “We’re still leaving. We’re in the exact same position we would be had Bill not come to the house. We can still make it, Godric.” I let out a shaky sigh, nodding my head. I suppose she’s right.

“Let’s get out of here then,” I tell her, leaning over to place a tender kiss to her lips. She gives me a soft smile and I start the truck, pulling back onto the road and leading us to our new lives.

“Where are we going?” she asks as I reach down to pull out the folder of papers Eric printed out for us this morning. I hand her the packet and she begins looking through it as I keep an eye out for any possible tails. “Dallas?” she asks, bringing my attention back to her. “You think that’s far enough away?” I nod gravely, trusting Eric’s judgment implicitly. “And we’re married?” she asks with a smirk as I grin over at her, feeling my tension slipping away as I take in her smiling face.

“You have a problem with that?” I ask. She giggles lightly before leaning over to place a kiss to my cheek.

“Not at all, Mr. Sebenius,” she quips as I chuckle lightly.

“Well, that’s good, Mrs. Sebenius,” I reply, lifting her hand to place a kiss to her fingertips. “Cuz I’m looking forward to a very long, very happy life with my beautiful wife.” A slight pink crawls up Sookie’s face then and I grin. I love knowing I can still affect her like this with just a bit of teasing.

We continue our drive, the earlier drama of the morning forgotten as we excitedly discuss what our new lives will be like until I finally pull up to the house Eric had set up for us. It’s just an unassuming home sitting in the middle of a quaint, suburban neighborhood, but to me, it looks like heaven. I exit the truck and rush to Sookie’s side, pulling open her door and scooping her up into my arms before carrying her giggling form through the front door of our new home.

I look around what will be our new home as a wide grin crosses my face. “It’s perfect,” Sookie says softly as she looks longingly to the gleaming kitchen filled with brand new, stainless steel equipment. I grin imagining her flittering around the space in perfect contentment.

“I’m glad you like it,” I tell her, placing her on her feet once more. I take her hand and we walk through the house, exploring the fully furnished home. The whole place looks like it’s been cut from some home interior magazine and I shake my head thinking just how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman to share my life with. Sookie pauses her steps then, looking to me with concern.

“We left all our bags at the farmhouse,” she informs me as I shrug.

“They’re just things, Sookie. We’ll start from scratch, wardrobes and all,” I explain as she nods her agreement, following me back to the front of the house. “I’ll be right back,” I tell her, sitting her at the dining room table and kissing her head before I exit the house. I jog to the truck, taking out the few items I picked up on my way to Eric’s and return to Sookie, setting the items before her on the gleaming, oak table. She picks up one of the boxes of hair dye and looks to me in puzzlement.

“What’s this for? Is Angelina a hair dresser?” she asks as I shake my head.

“Angelina can be anything she wishes to be, but I’d feel a bit better if we made a couple changes to our appearance,” I explain as a small frown forms on her face. “It’s just a precaution,” I explain softly as she nods to me.

“Alright, let’s do this,” she says as she takes up the boxes under one arm and grips my hand into hers. I look to her curiously as she leads us to the bathroom at the back of the house. She smirks at me before peeling off her shirt and I stand stupefied as she lets out a sweet snicker. “We don’t want to mess up the only clothes we have,” she says with a shrug as I grin, quickly stripping down to my boxers.

Sookie sits me on the toilet and reads over the box of dye before she gets to work on our guises. She runs her gloved fingers through my hair and a soft hum escapes the back of my throat as she works the dye through my hair. She grins down at me, and I lean forward, gripping her hips and placing a soft kiss to the silken skin of her abdomen.

“Hey, we can’t get distracted just yet,” she warns with a smirk. I stick out my bottom lip in a pout and she laughs, shaking her head. “Here, I need your help with this,” she tells me as she kneels before me, handing me the bottle of dye. I raise a brow at her and she giggles before taking a portion of her hair and demonstrates what she wants me to do. “Got it?” she asks as I shrug, hoping I don’t screw this up too badly.

“I hope so,” I reply as she snorts softly. I begin soaking her golden tresses with the dark liquid and a small frown forms on my face as I silently say goodbye to her beautiful, fair hair. I work the color through the remainder of her hair. Once I’m finished, I pull her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her and the two of us sit silent in our embrace for a time, waiting for the chemicals to take effect.

After a time, Sookie stands before me, stripping off the remainder of her clothes and curling her finger to me as she steps into the shower stall. I grin, stripping off my shorts before joining her under the streaming water. She runs her hands through my hair, rinsing out my locks as I work on her own hair, watching as the dark liquid trails over her golden body before swirling down the drain.

Soon, the water runs clear and Sookie leans up, placing her mouth over mine, igniting my lust for her. I grip the back of her thighs, lifting her against me as our kiss deepens. I prop her against the shower wall as I feel her legs wrap tightly around my waist. “Please, Godric,” she breathes huskily against my ear. I fulfill her wishes, sinking into her heated core and groaning at the feel of her silken walls surrounding me.

“I love you, Sookie,” I whisper to her as we begin rocking against each other under the rushing water. I nip along the soft skin of her throat and relish the sounds of her sweet moans as we continue our erotic dance together. I hold her close and take in the soothing scent of my angel as I thank the gods for this precious miracle that is my Sookie.

Our speed picks up a bit and my thrusts are becoming more erratic as I feel myself approaching my climax. “I love you, Godric,” Sookie whispers sweetly, sending me over the edge as I release deep inside her fluttering walls. I carefully set her to feet once more, steadying her against me as we work to catch our breaths. “You think we’ll be okay?” she asks hesitantly as I let out a sigh.

“I really hope so,” I answer truthfully, looking down to her shimmering, blue eyes. “No matter what happens I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, alright?”

“I know,” she answers with a small smile. I kiss her forehead, pulling her against me tightly as I desperately hope I can fulfill my promise. I can’t lose her and I never want to see her hurt ever again. I would do anything to keep her with me like this always.

 


	19. Scars That Bind Chapter 19 – krispybee12

 

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 19

 

SPOV

_Three months later…_

I sit at the dining room table, sipping my coffee while staring out at the lively neighborhood lost in my thoughts. Things have been great between Godric and I these last few months and our fake marriage feels just as real as the rings we wear as part of our guises. I know without a doubt he’s the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and I’m pretty sure he feels the same way about me. But as happy as the two of us are together, I just can’t shake this foreboding feeling, this tingling on the back of my neck that constantly reminds me we’re still in danger.

I’ve really been trying to move past everything, to enjoy this time we have together, but I still catch myself fearing dark shadows or a certain familiar car model. Shit. I hate feeling like this. In a way, it’s like Bill is still pulling the strings of my happiness even though I know we’re safely away from him. I know Godric feels it too, he never says anything, but I notice the way he’s remains on high alert whenever we’re outside the house. I let out a loud sigh before heading to the kitchen to rinse out my cup. I just hope we can finally feel normal soon, is that really too much to ask?

A small smile comes to my face then as I remember tonight’s the night I get to meet some of Godric’s friends. They’re coming for dinner and I’m looking forward to finally having some company and I’m really curious to find out what his friends are like. I pull out the roast and begin chopping vegetables, letting my worries melt away as I lose myself in the familiar motions. Soon, I have the dinner in the oven and head to the bedroom to ready myself for the evening.

I open my closet and grin. Godric really went all out making sure I had everything I could have possibly wanted when we had to replace our entire wardrobe. He insisted on only the best, and I must admit it feels nice to be pampered a bit. I pull out a blue floral dress that I know Godric especially likes, slipping it on before heading to the bathroom. I brush out my now dark hair with a small sigh. I miss my blonde, although the dark brunette locks really don’t look bad, I’m actually starting to get used to them now.

“Honey, I’m home!” I hear Godric call cheerfully as a huge grin crosses my face. I rush through the house to see him standing in the doorway in his work jeans and t-shirt. He’s covered in dust from the construction site and his hair is matted from his hard hat, but he’s still just as gorgeous as ever, especially when he flashes me his brilliant, shining smile.

I lean forward pressing a tender kiss to his lips and he sniffs the air, grinning wider. “It smells wonderful in here,” he says as I roll my eyes. He always says that about my cooking.

“Dinner will be ready soon, why don’t you go clean up?” I suggest as he nods, leaning down to place another kiss to my forehead.

“Good idea, the guys should be here before long,” he replies before heading to the back of the house. I head back into the kitchen, pulling out the plates and glasses before setting the table. I nod my approval and head back to the stove hearing the timer going off. Perfect timing. I pull on my oven mitts and bend down, pulling out the large pan when a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I grin melting against the strong arms.

“Hey, good lookin’,” an unfamiliar voice sounds in my ear. What the hell? I scream, dropping the pan on top of the oven as I hear boisterous laughter echoing around me. I spin and see a tall, blonde man smirking at me and know right away this must be Eric.

“You scared the shit out of me!” I exclaim as Godric rushes into the room with a worried expression. He takes in the sniggering forms of his two friends and my frazzled demeanor as he shakes his head, letting out a small sigh.

“Eric,” he chides as the tall, handsome blonde shrugs, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he says as I smack his arm playfully. The large, dark haired man slugs Eric’s other arm before reaching out his hand to me.

“Forgive Eric, ma’am, he has a hard time behaving himself around beautiful women such as yourself,” he says in his thick, southern accent as he gently shakes my hand. I blush slightly at the compliment nodding to him.

“And you must be Alcide, I’m glad to finally be able to put a face to the name,” I tell him as he grins. I look back to the roast and let out a relieved sigh as I see I somehow managed to keep the contents in the large pan. Godric lifts the pan for me, carrying it to the table as the guys follow him out. I shake my head before grabbing a couple bottles of wine. Tonight should certainly prove to be quite interesting.

We all settle ourselves around the table and soon are enjoying our dinner together as the guys begin reminiscing. I sit back listening to their stories and a wide grin crosses my face as I see Godric joining his friends as they laugh heartily. I think this may be the happiest I’ve ever seen him and I’m glad to know he has such close friends.

Once we’re finished eating, Alcide asks Godric to follow him outside and I kiss him goodbye before collecting up the dirtied dishes. Eric surprisingly starts helping me, following me to the sink with his arms full of dirty plates and glasses. “Um, you can just set those in the sink,” I tell him as he nods. I begin wrapping up the leftovers when I see him leaning against the counter studying me closely. “What?” I ask curiously as he sighs.

“How’ve you two been doing?” he asks softly as I begin placing the leftovers in the fridge.

“We’re okay,” I say with a shrug. “It’s just scary you know? I can’t help but feel like this isn’t over yet, and I know Godric feels the same.” Eric nods to me, giving me a weak smile.

“He told me what happened with Bill before you left,” he says softly as I let out a sigh.

“It was horrible,” I say softly, recalling that terrible morning as an icy chill runs up my spine. “He was so hard on himself. He’s apologized so many times for not being able to finish him, but I wouldn’t want him to have to live with the guilt.”

“Is he still having the nightmares?” he asks softly as I see concern etched across his sculpted features.

“Sometimes, but they’re not as bad as they used to be,” I explain as he nods, giving me a soft smile.

“You’re good for him, you know? This is the happiest I’ve seen him in a long, long time,” he informs me as I grin.

“I really love him, Eric,” I assure him as he nods.

“I know,” he says with a grin. He approaches me then, pulling me into a tight hug and I let out a small sigh, thankful for the support.

GPOV

These last few months have been like heaven. Sookie is my entire world and living with her has only helped solidify the feelings I have for her. She’s the only woman for me, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She’s been so strong and resilient. I honestly don’t know how she’s been able to spring back after such a horrific ordeal, but I’m immensely thankful for it nonetheless. She’s simply amazing.

I only wish I was able to shake off the guilt I harbor from the morning we left Bon Temps. I know I could have ended all of this if I had just been able to pull the trigger, but I wonder if my conscience could have handled taking yet another life. I can’t seem to shake the feeling that we’re not yet safe, that this thing with Compton isn’t over yet and I wish there was some way we could push past this, to finally move on with our lives in peace.

“She’s a real sweetheart,” Alcide says, pulling me from my thoughts as I follow him to his truck. “You’re a lucky man, Godric.”

“I know,” I tell him with a grin as he opens the door. I watch him reach into the glove box and when he brings out the small, velvet box my grin widens. He puts the box in my hands and I open it to reveal the glittering diamond ring.

“So when you gonna pop the question?” he asks as I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

“I’m not sure,” I reply honestly as he looks to me in confusion.

“Don’t let her slip away,” he warns as I sigh again.

“It just doesn’t seem like the right time,” I explain. “We’re both still on edge after everything we went through. I’m hoping with time we can feel a bit more settled.” Alcide places one of his large hands on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic smile.

“I get it, just don’t wait to long,” he says with a wink. I grin at him, nodding. I snap the box closed, slipping it into my pocket. “Guess we should check in on the Viking. Wouldn’t want him trying to snatch up your girl,” he teases and we share a chuckle as he make our way back to the house.

I open the door and grin at the sight of Eric and Sookie washing dishes together. I walk up to Sookie, wrapping my arms around her and she melts into me with a soft sigh. “I see you’re putting Eric to work,” I tease as she grins at me.

“It’s the least he could do after the scare he gave me earlier,” she teases as Eric chuckles lightly, winking down at her. I shake my head at my friend and he smirks at me while he continues scrubbing pans.

“So, are you two gonna be in town long?” I ask them as I begin drying off the clean dishes. Alcide shrugs, leaning back against the counter.

“I’m just along for the ride,” he says motioning towards Eric. I glance over to the blonde to see him looking deep in thought. He looks over to see me studying him and he quickly recovers, shooting me a grin.

“Depends on whether or not Sookie is willing to cook for us again,” he says, nudging her playfully. She giggles, before grinning up at him.

“You’re both welcome here anytime,” she says, looking back to smile at Alcide. “It’s nice having the company.” I see her cheerful demeanor fracture around the edges and my gut tightens in guilt. I know she misses her old home and friends and I hate that she’s been forced into this situation. I pull her against me, rubbing her back softly as the guys look down to her in concern.

“You alright?” I ask softly as she nods against my chest.

“I’m just tired,” she says, lifting her head to give me a weak smile.

“Go on and get ready for bed,” I tell her, placing a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll be up soon.” She nods, pulling away to give the guys a small wave before heading to the back of the house.

“She okay?” Alcide asks as I sigh.

“She had to leave everything she knew behind. Moving away has been pretty hard on her,” I explain as he nods his understanding.

“You two deserve better than this,” Eric says as his jaw ticks in anger. I sigh, shrugging to him.

“There’s not much else we can do about it,” I say. “At least here she’s away from danger, and that’s the best I can offer her.” They both nod to me. I look down to see Eric’s clenched fist and when he sees me staring, he quickly shrugs off his tense demeanor.

“Come on, Alcide, let’s leave the two love birds to it,” he says, shooting me a grin. Alcide nods, grinning over at me.

“Right,” he says as I follow the two of them to the front door.

“Thanks for coming,” I tell them as they give me matching grins.

“Anytime,” Alcide answers.

“Call us soon,” Eric says as Alcide opens the door and jogs down the porch steps. He grips my shoulder tightly nodding to me. “We’ve got your six,” he says before following Alcide out into the night. I watch them leave and let out a sigh, heading to the bedroom to console Sookie.

Once I step into the darkened bedroom, I see she’s already deep asleep, curled up under the fluffy blankets. I approach my side of the bed, reaching into my pocket and taking out the box. I open it once more, imagining what the diamond will look like on her delicate hand before I slip it into my bedside drawer with a small smile. Soon.

 


	20. Scars That Bind Chapter 20 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 20

 

SPOV

“Have a good day,” I tell Godric, leaning up to give him a kiss before he leaves for work. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. I’ll see you tonight,” he tells me, pulling me into a warm hug. I grin against his shirt, nuzzling my face against his broad chest before reluctantly letting him go. I watch out the front window, waving to him as he climbs into his truck and pulls away. I let out a sigh before turning back to the house. I might as well find something productive to do.

I head to the living room, turning on some upbeat music with a small smile. I proceed to pull out cleaning supplies and before long I’m dancing around the house and singing quite badly along with the lively tunes as I clean the house. I finish the living room and kitchen and soon head back to the bedroom where I collect the dirty sheets and blankets before taking them back to the small laundry room. I start the washer and head back to the bedroom where I see my phone flashing at me.

Curious, I pick it up and see I have numerous missed calls from a number I don’t recognize. Godric and I ditched our old phones when we left Bon Temps, and as he’s the only one who has this new number, I can’t for the life of me figure out who could be calling. It must be a wrong number I think to myself with a shrug. The phone rings again, vibrating in my hand and I jump, laughing at myself for letting such a small thing spook me. If it is a wrong number, I may as well let them know so they can reach whoever they’re trying to call.

“Hello?” I answer.

_“Sookie? Thank God,”_ I hear a familiar, female voice say as my brow furrows.

“Amelia? How’d you get this number?” I ask as my heart begins beating wildly in my chest.

_“Sookie, listen to me, you’re in danger,”_ she rushes out as my heart falls to my stomach.

“What’s going on?” I squeak out as my body begins trembling and my legs become wobbly.

_“Sook, somehow Bill found out where you are. He’s got this whole dossier on you with your new address and number, you’re not safe.”_  Shit! How the hell did he manage to find us? I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my racking nerves. Freaking out isn’t going to help. I have no choice but to take Amelia’s advice and get the hell out of here.

“Okay,” I answer, heading towards the front of the house. The loud music clicks off then and I stop dead in my tracks. Someone’s in the house. Shit, shit, shit! “Amelia?” I plead softly into the speaker as I hear male voices sounding from the front of the house.

_“Sookie, what’s going on?”_ Amelia asks in a panic.

“Someone’s in the house,” I say softly as I begin trailing to the back of the house once more.

_“Shit,”_ I hear her curse loudly. _“Can you get out?”_

“The front door’s blocked,” I say softly as I shut myself in the bathroom, locking the door as my body quakes in fear. “Ames, I’m really scared,” I tell her as I slink down the wall, curling up upon myself as I try to calm my panicky breathing to hear where the intruders may be.

_“I need you to stay strong for me, sweetie. Pam’s trying to get ahold of Godric right now,”_ she informs me as I nod, pulling my knees against me tighter as hot tears sting the corners of my eyes.

“Okay,” I answer softly before the line goes dead. I can hear deep, loud voices through the door and I place my ear against the wood, trembling as I realize they’re getting closer. Heavy footsteps sound just outside the door and as the handle jiggles above me, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth muffle my startled cry as hot tears begin trailing down my cheeks.

“She’s in here, boss,” I hear a gruff voice sound as the handle is rattled yet again. Fuck!

“Sookeh,” I hear Bill’s southern accent drawls through the door as my worst fears are realized. He found me, somehow he fucking found me. “We have a few things to discuss, sweetheart.” The handle is shaken more roughly before loud bangs sound, making me flinch as he begins banging his fists into the door.

“Go away,” I say shakily, wiping away my tears as I pray the door is strong enough to withstand whatever abuse Bill and his men can unleash upon it.

“Open this fucking door, now!” he spits out above the loud booming as I feel the door shaking under the pressure of his hammering fists. I can’t let them in here. Help is on the way; I just have to wait it out. I crawl into the bathtub, rocking slightly as I begin whisper soft prayers for rescue. “Knock it down,” Bill’s voice emanates. I watch in dread as the door is soon savagely kicked in, crashing to the tiled floor and leaving me exposed to my aggressors. Shit!

I press myself against the shower wall as silent sobs are racking through me. No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Bill’s dark silhouette appears before me and pure hatred is flashing through his dark eyes as he takes in my trembling form. He snatches the phone from my grip as a malicious grin crosses his face.

“I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” he tells me as he reaches down, gripping my arm and lifting me to my feet.

“Please, Bill, don’t do this,” I plead as he proceeds to drag me through the house.

“It’s a little late for that,” he informs me as he roughly shoves me down to one of the dining room chairs. He grips the back of the chair with both hands, leaning over me as I feel my heart racing in complete terror. “You and your little boyfriend messed with the wrong man, Sookeh.” He leans closer then and a small whimper escapes my throat as he brushes back my hair and presses his face against my ear. “There’s no escaping me this time, darling. You’re all mine,” he breathes against my ear as my body begins racking with defeated sobs.

GPOV

“Just a bit higher,” I say as we lift the heavy lumber above our heads. My phone starts buzzing in my pocket and I finish helping the guys haul up the load before fishing it from my pocket. “Hey, beautiful, miss me already?” I answer with a grin.

_“Godric, is that you?”_ a woman’s panicking voice asks. I walk away from the guys as my anger builds within me.

“Who is this?” I hiss out as I hear a loud sigh.

_“Look, I know you don’t really know me, but I’m a friend of Sookie’s and you’re both in danger,”_ she informs me as my body freezes mid step and my heart skips a beat.

“What do you mean? What’s happened?” I ask in a panic.

_“It’s Bill. He found you guys,”_ she informs me as I shake my head in disbelief. _“He’s got the address of your house in Dallas, your cell numbers, and a bunch of other information on you both. You guys need to get the hell out of there, now.”_ Fuck! I rush to my truck, hearing the shouts of the other men. I completely ignore them as I rev the engine and peel away from the job site as my heart is rapidly pounding in my chest.

“Did you call Sookie?” I ask as I begin weaving through traffic at break neck speed. I hear her talking to another woman before her voice comes back to the speaker.

_“He found her,”_ she tells me as my hands begin trembling upon the steering wheel in a mix of fury and utter terror. _“He’s in the house already, Godric. You need to get her out of there,”_ she rushes out in a panic as my jaw ticks in anger.

“I’m on my way. Thanks for the help,” I tell her before ending the call. Fucking Bill Compton. I knew it wouldn’t be so easy to get Sookie away from his slimy clutches. Fuck! I press my foot down on the accelerator, desperate to get to her. Please, Sookie, just hold on, I’m coming.

I pull before the house to see a large, black SUV parked in the drive. I reach over to the glove box, pulling out my pistol and gripping it tightly. I can’t make the same mistake again. It’s time to end this once and for all. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves before opening my door. I hear Sookie’s fear filled voice cry out from within and rush to the front door, swinging it open only to be frozen by the scene before me.

Sookie’s tied to a chair before me and her battered face is covered in tears and bloody cuts. My heart breaks knowing she’s been abused once more; I once again failed to protect her from harm. Bill stands behind her with a smug grin and I lift my gun, aiming for a kill shot as something slams into the side of my head, blurring my vision and knocking me to the floor. “Godric!” Sookie screams shrilly.

“Sookie,” I whisper, reaching out to her before something slams into my head yet again. Stars explode behind my eyes before the darkness envelopes me.

G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*G*S*

I slowly float back to consciousness, my head throbbing as I groan, trying to piece together where the hell I am and what the fuck happened. I try to move my limbs and quickly realize both my arms and legs are bound. Fuck.

“Godric?” the voice of my angel whispers softly as my eyes flutter open to take in her panicked face before me.

“Sookie, are you alright?” I ask; once more taking in her bloody, tear stained face. I silently curse myself for acting so brashly. I let my fear for Sookie’s safety cloud my better judgment and now we’re both paying for my mistake.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Bill’s voice drawls as I look up to see him enter the room, trailed by four large, armed men. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I struggle against my restraints as Bill’s sardonic laughter rises around us. Bill lowers his face to mine and I glower at him as a wide grin crosses his face. “You throw one hell of a punch, boy,” he tells me as I notice his nose isn’t quite straight anymore. I fight back the urge to throw an insult at him as I hear Sookie whimpering softly. I glance over at her crying form before setting my glare on Bill once more.

“Let her go,” I demand as he grins wider.

“She’s mine,” he claims. “And she’s coming back with me just as soon as we’re through with you.” He nods to his men and I stiffen as their large forms surround me. This is gonna hurt. I take a deep breath, strengthening my resolve before the first hard punch slams into my face. They proceed to beat the living shit out of me as I hear Sookie’s tearful pleading as she begs them to stop.

My vision is blurry and I fight to keep conscious as the meaty fists continue their brutal battering to my head and chest. I can’t pass out. I have to remain strong for Sookie’s sake. They finally stop their assault as my entire body is radiating with pure agony. The guards walk away and Sookie’s crying becomes harder still as she takes in my beaten, and bloodied visage before her.

“Shh,” I tell her, shaking my head. “I’ll be okay, Sookie,” I tell her, turning my head to spit out some of the blood filling my mouth. “It’s okay. I’ll find a way to get us out of this,” I say softly in an attempt to comfort her, even knowing our options at this point are slim to none. She leans her face closer to mine and I lean forward, placing my cheek against hers as I whisper comforting words against her ear, feeling my cheek wetting with her streaming tears.

“So sweet,” Bill mocks above us as I hear the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. My head slowly turns to take in the black muzzle pointed steadily at my face. Oh, fuck. “Say goodbye to lover boy, Sookeh,” he taunts as Sookie’s sobs become frantic.

“No, Bill, please,” she pleads through her tears. “Don’t do this. I’ll do anything you want, just don’t hurt him.” Bill grins down at her and my heart tightens to see the look of utter defeat cover Sookie’s angelic face.

“Yes you will,” he replies smoothly. “But I’m afraid I can’t risk you being taken from me again.” I look back to Sookie to see her head hanging low as her small body shakes with her defeated weeping.

“Sookie,” I say softly as she raises her cerulean gaze to look upon me. “I love you so much,” I tell her as hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. “I’m sorry, Sookie. I’m so sorry,” I tell her as I feel the first tear trail down my cheek.

She leans forward then, pressing her soft lips against my own and I relish the sweet, final kiss from the woman I love. If this is truly the end, there’s no other way I’d want to spend my final moments upon this earth. “I love you, Godric,” she whispers against my lips as I hear the ear splitting shot ring out.

 


	21. Scars That Bind Chapter 21 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 21

 

GPOV

My eyes are squeezed shut tightly as I wait; wait for the pain, wait for my impending death. It feels like hours have passed in what can only be a few moments, but still nothing happens. What the fuck? I pry open my eyes and my jaw drops in disbelief as I see Bill’s face contorted in a mix of shock and pain, bright, red blood dripping down his chin. How? He falls to his knees and the four guards and I all stare in disbelief as he takes his last shuddering breath, falling upon the white carpet as blood begins pooling around him, staining the pristine floor crimson red.

I can hear Sookie’s soft, pleading prayers and look over to see her shaking with tears, her eyes slammed shut as the sweet pleads to her benevolent deity continue to roll off her tongue. Is this truly a miracle? Is her God listening to her appeals for our wellbeing? I hear another loud shot ring out and look up to see one of the guards dropped to his knees, the other three soon following in quick succession. What the fuck is going on?! Sookie’s sobs become louder then and I tear my gaze from the dying guards to face her once more.

“Sookie,”I say softly. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, shaking her head as her prayers become louder. “Sookie,” I say louder. Her prayers quiet as her sweet, angelic face scrunches in confusion. “Sookie, open your eyes,” I plead, watching as her thick, fluttering lashes open to reveal the deep blue pools of her eyes. God, I thought I’d never be given the chance to get lost in that hypnotizing gaze ever again. I shake off my reverie as she stares at me in disbelief.

“What happened?” she whispers, studying me closely, still in shock. I know the feeling. I shrug to her as the front door flies open. I instantly tense, expecting Bill’s reinforcements to storm in and finish the job when two familiar silhouettes appear in the doorway.

“Eric? Alcide?” I ask in shock as my two comrades grin at us.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Eric answers with a shrug, a wide grin crossing his face.

“But how did you-” Sookie starts as they both chuckle, leaning down to check the pulses of each of Bill’s men before walking over to us. Sookie cringes at the sight of the bodies and I curse Bill once more for putting her through hell the way he has.

“You really thought we’d just take off and leave you to clean up this mess on your own?” Alcide asks as he leans down, starting to untie me. I shake my head in disbelief as a small, relieved laugh escapes me. Leave it to my brothers in arms. How could I have ever questioned their undying loyalty?

“What the hell took you so long then?” I tease as a wave of overwhelming relief washes over me. Eric struggles with the knots wrapped around Sookie’s small wrists, looking up and rolling his eyes at me.

“Oh, please,” Eric answers. “We had him in our sights,” he says with a small shrug. “Although I am sorry we didn’t get here a bit sooner,” he says as his face pinches in concern, taking in the bloody cuts on Sookie’s face. “You alright, beautiful?” She nods numbly before flinging her free arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly, bringing a small grunt of surprise from the Viking.

“Thank you,” she says softly as Eric looks to me with a grin, rubbing her back gently.

“Anytime,” he answers, giving me a solemn nod that I return with a grateful smile. Alcide frees my hands and I begin working on the ropes holding my ankles with him as I look over to him in puzzlement.

“So you were just staking out the house then?” I ask as he cocks a brow at me.

“No, it was just pure, dumb luck that we happened to be driving by when we saw the truck in the drive,” he answers with a shrug.

“Curiosity got the better of us and when we looked in and figured out just what the hell was going on, we knew we’d better be the ones to save your ass,” Eric tells me with a wink as he continues to work at the ropes holding Sookie’s legs.

“And you just happened to be packing heat?” I challenge, looking to the large pistol holstered at his side and raising a brow at him. He lets out a sigh as Alcide and I finish the knotted ropes binding my feet. I stand and take Sookie into my arms, holding her tightly as I look to my friend for answers.

“Alright, so I kind of expected Bill to make a move,” he says as I look down to said man’s body lying lifeless upon the floor. “I did my homework after you guys went into hiding and once I figured out just how dangerous this fucker was, I figured you’d need the backup.” I start to protest when he shakes his head at me. “I knew you wouldn’t approve. That’s why I didn’t say anything, although, you can’t exactly argue with my logic now, can you?” he asks, glancing over the five bodies scattered throughout the house.

I nod to him, letting out a sigh. I know I can’t argue with him. And he’s right; I would have told him to back off if he’d told me his plans.  I glance down to Sookie then. Her arms are wrapped around me tightly enough to be almost painful, but I could care less as I take her face into my hands and lift her face to mine.

“Are you okay?” I ask as she nods lightly, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you,” she whispers as I shake my head at her with a soft smile.

“Never,” I tell her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. I see Alcide crouched at the back of the room and I study him curiously as he turns his head, looking over to us with an unreadable expression. “What is it?” I ask as he shakes his head, motioning for us to join him. The three of us join him, squatting down as he points to a bullet lodged into the wall.

“This isn’t our bullet, Godric,” he informs me as he digs the slug from the wall with a small pocket knife, studying it closely. “God, the trajectory of this thing,” he says, shaking his head as we turn to look at the chair I had previously been bound to.

“But that would mean that Bill,” I start, looking over to the cooling corpse of my adversary as my overwhelmed brain tries to wrap around this startling revelation. I had assumed the shot I heard was from them, but as I take in their pistols I realize the slug couldn’t have come from either of them.

“He got a shot off,” Eric whispers, taking the slug from Alcide and studying it closely before looking up to me in wonderment. He hands the chunk of metal to me, the one that very well should have ended my life as I stare at it in utter disbelief.

“He had that gun aimed point blank at my head,” I whisper as I feel Sookie tremor against me. A similar icy shiver runs through me then as I understand I was even closer to death’s door than I realized. I pull Sookie even closer to me, looking down to her in awe. She must truly be my personal guardian angel after all.

SPOV

Godric and I are driving together in silence, both trying to come to terms with exactly what the hell happened earlier today. Somehow I had known this fight with Bill wasn’t over yet and I suppose I was proven right today, although I never expected him to go to the extremes he did. Maybe I’m just naïve, but I honestly thought it beyond him to actually threaten Godric or I so violently. I shudder once more remembering his vindictive grin as he held his gun to the head of the man I love.

I look over to Godric and have to squeeze his hand tightly just to prove that he’s still here, he’s still alive. I have no idea how that bullet missed him; it was surely nothing short of a miracle. Hot tears sting the corners of my eyes as I once more realize just how close I was to losing him today. I silently promise myself then and there to never take this amazing man for granted, to appreciate each moment I’m blessed with his company, for it truly is a gift.

Godric pulls into a lot for a hotel, looking over to me with a soft smile as I see his tired, dreary eyes drooping with exhaustion. It’s been a long, draining day emotionally speaking and I’d really like nothing more than a hot shower and soft bed right about now. “Come on,” he says with a soft smile, squeezing my hand softly. I follow him inside, working to keep my face covered as best I can to avoid strange stares. I probably look like a battered wife right at this moment I think to myself with a sigh.

We get our room key and trudge to our room, hand in hand, not even bothering with luggage as we both collapse to the bed together with matching sighs. Godric pulls me to his side and I wrap my arms around him, taking in his comforting, familiar scent and the two of us just lie there in compatible silence for a time, relishing the feel of holding one another, something I thought I’d lost forever just a few, short hours earlier.

“We should get those cuts cleaned up,” Godric says softly, sitting up and raising me with him as he looks over my face, his brow furrowed in concern. He stands then, taking my hand and leading me to the small, stark bathroom where he proceeds to pull down a plastic first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

I sit on the edge of the tub and Godric kneels on the tile before me. His face is scrunched in concentration as he begins dabbing the cuts with antiseptic, bringing a small hiss of pain from me. “Sorry,” he whispers, leaning forward to place a kiss to the tip of my nose. I shrug, giving him a soft smile as he continues to clean the rest of the cuts.

He doesn’t ask about them, something I’m grateful for as I really don’t want to relive the events of the morning spent with Bill. I really don’t know what his intention was in inflicting the cuts over my face, or if he actually had any reason for hurting me at all other than his own sick enjoyment, and I honestly don’t care. I’m just glad the bastard’s dead; I’d rather just forget this whole thing ever even happened.

Once my face is clean, each cut lovingly tended to by my own personal nurse, Godric sits back on his heels, studying my face closely. He shakes his head, letting out a soft sigh before standing and turning on the shower. “Some of those deeper cuts may scar,” he informs me wearily as we work to rid ourselves of our dirty clothing. I shrug, reaching out to run my fingers over a long, jagged scar over his pectoral.

“I guess we’ll match then, won’t we?” I ask as he grins, shaking his head at me. We enter the shower together, standing under the steaming torrent and begin washing each other with gentle, loving caresses. Godric turns and I run my hands over his back, soaping up the inked, scarred skin, shaking my head at the classic image of Death. I run my fingers over the image, once more thanking the powers that be that we were somehow able to evade the grisly clutches of the winged reaper this day.

Once we dry off, we make our way to the bed, crawling under the covers together. “How will Eric and Alcide explain the bodies to the police?” I ask curiously as Godric gives me a solemn look.

“There won’t be any bodies for the police to discover,” he informs me as an icy chill runs through me. I nod to him, not wanting to know any of the gruesome details, but not doubting for a moment the efficiency of the ex-mercenaries abilities.

“Godric?” I ask softly, as I meld my body to his side, savoring the radiating heat of his flushed skin against my own.

“Yeah, Sookie?”

“How do you explain that bullet missing you the way it did?” I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.  He lets out a soft sigh before rolling to face me. I run my fingers over the side of his face as I see his lips lift to a soft smile.

“You’re my angel,” he says simply as he reaches up to run his fingers through my hair. He places his hand to the nape of my neck, bringing my face closer to his before kissing me tenderly. I smile against his soft lips. I don’t know that agree with his angel logic, but since I think of him as my own personal saving grace, who am I to argue?

 


	22. Scars That Bind Chapter 22 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Scars That Bind Chapter 22

 

SPOV

It’s been a month since Bill met his untimely demise. Gossip around town says he was involved in a sour business deal with some rather unsavory characters and he high tailed it out of town. It’s completely believable and I have an idea I know a couple guys who very well may have started the rumors, but no one questions it, in fact, most folks around here seem to think the town’s better off without his influence anyways. Good riddance.

I have no idea how they managed it, but Pam and Amelia were somehow able to take over ‘Reflections’ after Bill’s sudden disappearance. Surprisingly enough, they’re actually pretty talented when it comes to business and by now they both know the stripping biz inside and out. They’re doing quite well for themselves, even offered me a job which I politely declined, but the offer was sweet nonetheless.

Once I got back to town, Sam and I were able to sit down and although I obviously couldn’t tell him everything that happened, we were at least able to patch up our friendship, something I’m immensely grateful for. He offered me my job back, so for now I’m making the commute from Godric’s place in Shreveport to Bon Temps, not exactly ideal, but it at least gives me a sense of familiarity, something I appreciate after the hell my life has been these last long months.

“Good morning, beautiful,” murmurs Godric against my throat, bringing me from my swirling thoughts. I grin as I feel him grinding against me. He’s obviously immensely happy to wake beside me and I grind my hips against him, smirking as I hear a low moan escape his throat.

“Someone’s awful happy this morning,” I tease as he wraps his arms around me, nuzzling against my neck.

“I’m always happy with you around, Angel,” he breathes against my ear before lifting my leg and hooking it over his hip. My breath hitches as I feel him aligning himself with my opening and a low moan escapes my lips as he slowly sinks himself into me.

“Godric,” I breathe out as we find a rhythm against each other. I reach back, tangling my fingers through his thick hair and bring his face closer to mine. I delve my tongue into his mouth, putting all the love I have for him into our passionate kiss as our bodies continue their erotic dance against one another.

Godric grips my hips tightly, his thrusts becoming deeper as I find myself lost to the exquisite feel of our joining. I love this man, he’s simply incredible. Soon I feel that familiar coiling heat in the pit of my stomach and I pull from our kiss, pressing my forehead to his, staring into the glimmering, green pools of his eyes. His love and devotion are clearly reflecting back to me in those jade orbs as we both are panting harder, working each other to our mutual release.

My climax crashes through me then, making stars explode behind my eyes as I cry out Godric’s name, digging my nails into his arms with a shudder running through me. Godric collapses against me with his own release, his warm breath heaving against my throat as we both work to steady our breathing once more. “God, I love you,” he tells me as he pulls me closer, hugging me tightly to his chest.

“I love you too,” I tell him with a grin, placing a kiss to his temple as he lets out a contented sigh.

“We should get around soon. The realtor was gonna have that stuff ready for you to pick up this morning,” he tells me as I sigh.

“I know,” I groan, begrudgingly dragging myself from the bed, heading to the bath to ready myself for the day. After I’m dressed, I run my brush through my once again blonde locks and frown at the small scars left on both my right cheek and side of my forehead. They’re barely noticeable, but they serve as a constant reminder of the worst months of my life. I sigh knowing it could have been much, much worse, I’m honestly lucky to be alive and luckier still to have the love of my life with me today.

Once we’re both dressed and ready, we make our way to Godric’s truck and are soon making our way to the old farmhouse. A small frown forms on my face knowing my ancestral home will no longer be in the hands of the Stackhouse family.

“You doin’ okay?” Godric asks, reaching over to squeeze my thigh.

“Yeah, it just kinda sucks,” I tell him with a sigh. “I got myself into this whole mess as a means of keeping that damn house and now I’ve managed to lose it anyways.” Godric just nods, giving me a soft smile as we are soon pulling onto Hummingbird Drive. “Wow,” I whisper as we drive over the now smooth drive and I look up to the house seeing the badly needed, fresh paint job. The place looks better than it has in years. “At least whoever bought it is gonna keep the old place in good shape,” I say as we exit the truck together.

“Wanna check out the inside?” Godric asks with a smile as I look over at the front porch swing. A smile crosses my face remembering that first morning we spent together there. Godric glances back and a wide grin crosses his face as his gaze falls upon the newly painted swing before he pulls me into his embrace. “Remembering that sunrise?” he asks softly as I nod.

“It was one of my favorites,” I whisper as he places a kiss to the crown of my head.

“Mine too,” he answers before pulling me into the house. I stop dead in my tracks, looking around the place in complete wonderment.

“The old place is barely recognizable,” I whisper as we begin trekking through the house together. “Oh, holy shit,” I say, stepping into the newly remodeled kitchen shaking my head. All the appliances have been updated and there are beautiful, gleaming countertops replacing the old, worn laminate ones. I turn and take in the new cupboards as a small sigh escapes me.

“They certainly put a lot of work into this place,” Godric comments, running his hand along the newly replaced cabinets and looking down to the replaced floors, shining in the morning light.

“If only Gran were still here,” I say, shaking my head. “She’d love to see this place looking so beautiful.” Godric takes my hand once more, pulling me into the living room. “They already moved in all their stuff?” I ask curiously, glancing around at the brand new furniture. Godric shrugs as we proceed to explore.

GPOV

A small smile crosses my face to see Sookie looking around the house in admiration. I lead her to the back of the house and she gasps as she sees her old bedroom. All the furniture has been updated, the walls are freshly painted, and the old carpeting has been replaced with gleaming hardwood, making the room almost completely unrecognizable. She turns to the closet, opening the doors and I have to hide a smirk as she turns to look at me in puzzlement.

“All my old clothes are hanging up in here,” she says, running her hand over the racks of clothing with a furrowed brow. “Didn’t they say they were gonna have all my stuff packed up for me?”

“That’s what they said,” I say with a shrug as she turns to look at me, her eyes squinting as she studies me closely.

“Hm,”she says, before exiting the room once more. I follow her through the house, watching as she carefully studies all the renovations with a thoughtful look. Finally she stops, placing her hands on her hips before turning to look at me. “Alright, just what the hell is going on here?” she asks as I once more have to fight to hide my smirk from her.

“What do you mean?” I ask, feigning innocence as she glares at me. “You don’t like the improvements to the place?”

“Of course I do,” she exclaims. “The place looks amazing, better than it ever has, in fact,” she says walking to the entertainment center. I grin as she pulls out a pile of movies before displaying them before me. “These are my movies, Godric,” she says, cocking a brow at me. “And those are all my books,” she says, pointing to the shelves across the room.

“Strange,” I say nonchalantly as she walks up to me, looking up with a small smirk. “They must have similar tastes as you,” I tell her, finally losing the battle as a smile crosses my face. She shakes her head, grinning at me.

“And just who did you say bought this place?” she asks as I grin wider, reaching into my jacket pocket to extract the deed to the house.

“I guess maybe you should look it over,” I tell her with a shrug. “I must have misunderstood somehow,” I tease as she swipes the paper from me, walking to the couch and laying it on the coffee table before her. I kneel down before her as I see her eyes tearing up, a warm smile crossing her angelic features.

“You bought the house,” she whispers, looking up to me as the first tear trails down her cheek. “And you fixed it all up?” she asks, gesturing to the room as I nod.

“I did, with a bit of help,” I concede as she grins wider. “But I think you missed the most important part,” I tell her softly, pointing back to the deed. Her brow furrows as she studies the document.

“But-” she starts, finally turning to look at me. “This says it’s owned by Mr. and Mrs. Godric Hyde,” she says as a visible tremor runs through her and more tears form in her eyes.

“Does it now?” I ask with a smirk as she shakes her head, smiling through her tears. I reach into my pocket then, pulling out the small black box and holding it before her. She reaches out with a trembling hand, opening the box to display the glimmering diamond ring as a soft sob escapes her.

“Oh, Godric,” she whispers as I feel my anxiety rising. I take a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves before I dive ahead.

“Sookie Stackhouse, I love you with all my heart and I’d love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you making you just as happy as I possibly can. Will you marry me?” I ask shakily as my own hands begin trembling slightly. Sookie flings her arms around my neck then and I have to chuckle as she squeezes me tightly, falling to my lap as her body begins shaking with her cheerful tears. “Is that a yes?” I whisper against her ear, feeling her nod against me.

“Yes,” she says, pulling away with a brilliant smile. “Yes, yes, a million times yes,” she exclaims with a soft giggle as a huge grin crosses my face and I let out a relieved sigh. I pluck the ring from the box then and Sookie displays her shaking hand to me as I slip it over her finger before leaning down to place a soft kiss upon it.

“I love you, Sookie,” I tell her as she leans forward to kiss be tenderly.

“I love you, Godric,” she answers with a shining smile, a smile that still sends a wave of warmth through me.  She looks around then, shaking her head with a grin. “But really, how did you manage this?” she asks as I chuckle lightly.

“Alcide owns a construction company with his father,” I explain as she nods her understanding. “We’ve been working on it since we got back from Dallas. We can change anything you don’t like though,” I explain as she shakes her head.

“It’s just perfect,” she tells me with a grin. I stand, pulling her up with me as we walk to the back of the house together. I open the door to what was once her grandmother’s room, giving her a rather sheepish look.

“We didn’t know what you’d want to do with this room though,” I tell her as she walks into the completely untouched room, still filled with all of her grandmother’s belongings. A small smile crosses her face as she sits on the bed, picking up one of the pillows and hugging it tightly to her chest before letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m not sure what I want to do with it just yet either,” she says with a shrug. “I’ll figure it out though.” I nod my understanding as she stands, walking back to me with a warm smile.

“So you can see spending the rest of your life here? With me?” I ask as her grin widens.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” she answers, leaning up to kiss me lovingly. I hold her close, smiling against her soft lips. To think, the man once known as Death is holding this angelic creature in his arms; surely our lives will be blessed for she is my miracle, the only thing that makes this life worth living.

THE END

 


End file.
